The Tale of a Spinner
by ninewood
Summary: A spinner named Rumplestiltskin's life is changed when he meets a young woman called Belle then is cursed to be the Dark One. Will her love be enough to free him and what does Merlin have to do with the curse?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Dust swirled in the shafts of sunlight while the soft squeaking of the spinning wheel made Rumplestiltskin feel sleepy and he moved the wheel with his left hand, pressing the pedal with his right foot.

Having his mother die when he was quite small and being abandoned by his con artist father, Rumple had grown up living with two elderly spinners and learned the art of spinning and weaving. He was also good at tailoring and knitting. Being insecure and shy, he spent most of his time alone, but a part of him yearned to find true love and have a family of his own.

"Like that will ever happen," he sighed while brushing some of his neck length brown hair out of his chocolate brown eyes. There were some gray, white and silver hairs, but the brown hair covered them and he smiled, wondering what he'd look like with snow white hair. He stopped the wheel with his hand when he got up and removed the bobbin of purple thread, walking to the shelf. He placed the bobbin of purple thread on the shelf when the door opened and he turned, looking at Jenna. She was the younger of the two elderly spinners and she had a sweet face with a few wrinkles, a small nose, sharp gray eyes and nice lips. Her white hair was done in a long braid hanging over her left shoulder and she was wearing a blue dress with long white sleeves ending at ruffled cuffs and lace around the hem and blue slippers.

"There you are," she said as she looked at him and sighed. Rumple was dressed in a tan linen shirt with leather string laced in the opening to tie the top of the shirt shut, brown deerskin breeches and brown leather boots which ended at his knees. His hair was scattered around his head as Jenna rolled her eyes and he gave her a slightly lopsided grin. She had always told him appearances were important, but, seeing how most people never looked at him twice, he didn't bother when it came to how he looked.

"Did you need me for something?" he asked as he walked closer and she placed her hand on his shoulder. Jenna and her sister, Freya, knew a man of Rumple's age should be married by now and have a family. Seeing how he never seemed interested, they had arranged a marriage for him, but Jenna wondered if the match was a good one.

"You know we love you, don't you?" she asked and he frowned, nodding his head. "Well, Freya and I have decided it's time for you to get married."

"I don't wish to," Rumple said then walked to the door.

"Don't you want to be loved?" she asked and he turned, placing his hand on the doorframe. His father had made it clear that no one would ever want, let alone love, someone like him.

" _I never wanted you. I should have drowned you the day you came out of your mother."_

"I am a hard man to love," he finally said and she saw the sadness in his eyes.

"No, you're not," she said as she walked closer and he sighed, looking down at his feet.

"I'm the son of a cowardly con man, who lied and cheated people, stole from them then abandoned me when I was six. That doesn't sound like sound husband material, does it?" he asked with seriousness in his voice and she sighed.

"There are a lot of women who would love to have you."

"Then why do most women look at me like I am some sort of toad? I've heard the whispers and the gossip. I'm better off alone," he said with sad eyes and left the room. Jenna followed him as they walked down the small hallway when he stopped and looked at Freya and the woman standing next to her.

"Is this him?" Milah asked while looking Rumple up and down and Freya nodded her head. Milah was wearing a tight peasant blouse with a low cut front and off the shoulder sleeves and the skirt was short and made of dark green cotton. She wore leather ankle boots and her dark hair was pulled back by a green ribbon. Rumple knew Milah worked as a barmaid at the pub and she was known to bed any man who would pay her.

"Your servant," Rumple said with a small bow and Milah snorted a laugh.

"Listen to him," she said and Freya glared at her. Like Jenna, Freya had a sweet face with a few wrinkles, a small nose, sharp gray eyes and nice lips. Her white hair was done in a long braid hanging over her left shoulder and she was wearing a red dress with long pink sleeves ending at ruffled cuffs and lace around the hem and black slippers.

"You will mind your manners," Jenna said and Milah glared at her.

"Oi, just be glad I'm even considering marrying him. He's nothing, but the son of a coward," Milah said and Rumple felt his heart sinking to his feet.

"That will be enough. Rumple is….," Freya said when someone knocked on the door and they looked at each other.

"Were you expecting anyone?" Jenna asked and Freya shook her head. Rumple walked to the door when he opened the door and looked at the tall man dressed in battle armor standing on the small step. He had dark, short cropped hair and brown eyes, a square jaw and stern features and his body was solid and muscular.

"Are you Rumplestiltskin Gold, son of Malcolm?"" the man asked and Rumple's heart slammed in his chest.

"Who wishes to know?" Freya asked as she stood next to Rumple and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I am Major Nicholas Cole," Nicholas said then removed a scroll from his belt. "These are order for Rumplestiltskin Gold to report for duty. Failure to comply will result in his arrest and imprisonment."

Major Cole handed Rumple the scroll then clicked his heels while doing a small bow. He turned on his heels when he walked away and Milah walked by Rumple with a smirk on her face.

"Well, I guess the marriage is off," she said then headed down the front path and Rumple looked at the scroll then at Jenna and Freya.

 _Days later – Tall Trees Hill_

The mud sloshed under the hooves of the white horse while the canvas sack tied to the saddle moved back and forth and Rumple held the reins tightly in his hands. Freya had bought the horse so he would have something to ride and the scroll had included directions on how to get to the camp. Rumple stopped the horse while looking at the camp and blinked his eyes a few times. Tents were spread out around a large fire circle and a large fighting training circle was to the right of the camp. Horses were harnessed to poles embedded in the ground near some large crates and men of various sizes, weight, hair and eye color moved about the camp. Sighing, Rumple pulled on the reins while the horse moved down the path then came to a stop near a pole and Rumple got off the horse, tying the reins to the pole.

"Hello," a voice said when he turned and looked into the cobalt blue eyes of the young man behind him. He was the same height as he was and had auburn hair, a round face, boyish features and a lean and muscular build.

"Hello," he said with a nod of his head.

"I am Marcus D'Leon," Marcus said with a small bow.

"I am Rumplestiltskin Gold," Rumple said with a small bow.

"That is an unusual name."

"Yes, it is," he said with a small smile when Major Cole walked to them and frowned.

"What are you two doing just standing around? Go get your uniform and boots and tent assignment," he said as they nodded, made a small salute then headed for the solider sitting at a wooden table and the solider looked up at them.

"Name?" the solider asked, picking up a quill and dipping the tip into the inkwell.

"Marcus D'Leon," Marcus said and the solider wrote his name on the page then looked at Rumple.

"Rumplestiltskin Gold," Rumple said and the solider gave him a puzzled look.

"How do you spell your first name?" the solider asked and Rumple spelt his name. The solider wrote on the page then sighed and looked at them.

"The uniforms and boots are in that tent and you're both in tent forty-seven," the solider said and they nodded their heads, walking to the tent. Marcus lifted the flap of the tent up when they walked inside and saw some other men standing in a line in front of a soldier sitting at the wooden table. After a short wait, Rumple looked at the solider while the solider looked at him and sighed. Rumple was used to looks like the one the soldier gave him and folded his arms over his chest.

"I'm not sure if we have something in your size," he said when he looked at the stacks of uniforms. He handed Rumple one of the uniforms then pointed toward the dressing screen and Rumple walked behind the dressing screen. He got undressed then placed the uniform on and smiled. The uniform fit as he walked around the dressing screen and the solider gave him a surprised look.

"Looks like you did," Rumple said while holding his old clothes in his arms. "Do you have any boots?"

The solider handed him a pair of leather boots when Rumple nodded his head and left the tent.

 _Weeks later_

Major Cole stood against the fence of the training circle while he watched the soldiers using sword, sledgehammers and battle staffs when he noticed Rumple battling with a soldier who was taller and stronger looking than he was. Rumple skillfully got out of the way when he giggled, spun around and used the blunt side of the sword to hit the solider in the back. With the grunt, the solider fell into the mud while the other soldiers stopped to laugh as well as hoot insults and Rumple made a small bow. Placing the sword in the scabbard on his back, Rumple held his hand out, but the solider growled and swatted his hand away.

"There is no need for bad sportsmanship," Nicholas shouted as they looked at him and he motioned with his fingers for Rumple to come closer. Rumple ran to the fence when he stopped and saluted Major Cole. "I'm impressed. I didn't know spinners knew anything about swordplay."

"Thank you, Sir. I used to use sticks as swords when I was small," Rumple said.

"I heard you are also good with a bow and arrows as well as a battle staff."

"Yes, Sir, I am," Rumple said then lowered his eyes.

"There is no need to be embarrassed. We need soldiers like you,"

"I'm not that special," Rumple sighed.

"Well, keep up the good work," Nicholas said with a small smile then turned on his heels and walked away. Softly smiling, Rumple turned when a large mud ball hit him square in the face and laughter echoed in his ears. Wiping his face with his hands, Rumple looked at the soldiers then sighed and flicked the mud from his hands. Anger boiled deep inside his chest as he climbed over the fence then quickly walked to a bucket with water inside and washed his face.

"Are you alright?" Marcus asked as he walked closer while Rumple blinked the water out of his eyes and sighed.

"Go away," Rumple said as he walked away and Marcus half ran after him.

"Rumple, what's wrong?" he asked when Rumple stopped and looked at the fighting area.

"What's wrong? I have just had mud tossed in my face," he growled and the anger bubbled in his chest.

"Why would someone do that?"

"Because he is a filthy runt," Andre D'Monte said with a sneer and laughed. Andre was a tall man with shoulder length black hair, blue eyes, square face, handsome features and a muscular build. "Rumple the Runt, the son of a coward and a whore!"

"How dare you," Marcus said as Rumple growled while glaring at Andre and Andre walked away.

"Rumple the Runt playing in the dirt. Cries like a baby whenever his feelings get hurt. Oink…oink…oink," Andre sang and Marcus placed his hand on Rumple's shoulder.

"Leave it. Someone like him usually gets his in the end," he said and Rumple nodded his head. Marcus watched his friend walk away then sighed, shaking his head.

 _Two months later_

The rain lightly fell while Rumple walked toward his tent when he saw two men standing near a large wagon and frowned, walking closer.

"Move on," one of the men said.

"What's under the tarp?" Rumple asked.

"None of your business," the other man growled and Rumple walked away. He went inside the tent when he saw Marcus sitting at the small wooden table and was writing in a black leather covered book.

"Did you see the large wagon?" Rumple asked as he sat on the cot and took his boots off.

"Yes, but no one knows what under the tarp."

"Any ideas of what it is?"

"I did hear it might be some sort of weapon," Marcus said and Rumple snorted a laugh, shaking his head. He used a cloth to wipe off his feet after he removed socks and placed the cloth on the cot. He looked at his socks when he frowned and looked around for his pack. "It's over there."

"Thanks," Rumple said when he got up and walked to his pack. Kneeling down, he opened the pack when he removed a clean pair of socks then stood up and walked to the cot, sitting down. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm just writing in my journal," Marcus said and a small blush moved over his cheeks. His mother had given him a stack of journals to write about his experiences and he made a little cough, looking at the page.

"Why?" Rumple asked, scrunching up his nose.

"My mother wishes to hear about my exploits. Letters take too long and get lost, so she wanted me to keep journals," Marcus said with a smile and Rumple softly laughed, shaking his head. After cleaning his feet off a second time, he put his socks then the boots on when he got up and left the tent. The rain had stopped as Rumple looked up at the gray sky then looked at the large wagon and noticed the men were gone. Something made him move closer as he tried to see what was under the tarp and frowned.

"Is someone there?" a female child's voice asked and Rumple looked around, trying to find where the voice came from.

"Who's there?" he asked.

"Please, may I have some water?"

"Only if you tell me where you are," he said as he folded his arms over his chest.

"I'm under the tarp," she said and he looked at the tarp. Something compelled him to lift the corner of the tarp when he saw the iron bars of a cage and he lifted the tarp higher. He could just see what was in the cage as he lifted the tarp higher and his eyes went wide.

"Seven hells," he whispered at the sight of a small girl around the age of eight or nine years of age with long, matted blonde hair, a long face, a small nose and thin lips sitting in the cage. She was filthy and wore tattered clothing, but what stunned him was her eyes were sewn shut. "Who did this to you?"

"The elders in my village did this," she said and his eyes widened.

"Why?"

"Because I have the Sight," she said when she raised her left hand and he moved back, lowering some of the tarp. A blue eye was embedded in her palm and the eye blinked at him as she moved closer and smiled. "Come closer, Rumplestiltskin."

"How…how do you know my name?" he asked as his heart slammed in his chest.

"I know all about you," she said as she lifted her right hand and the eyes blinked at him.

"You must have heard one of the others say my name," he said, glaring at her.

"Do they also know that you used to sleep with a blanket and sucked your thumb until you were ten years old?" she asked with a smug look on her face.

"Enough!" he said and lowered the tarp.

"Your days here are numbered, Rumplestiltskin. Soon you will be gone from this land," she said as he stormed off and balled his hands into fists.

 _Six months later – Elf Head's Valley_

The sounds of ogres roaring, men screaming and ground exploding echoed around him while Rumple held onto Marcus and Marcus screamed in pain. Blood rolled between Marcus' fingers from the wound in his stomach and Rumple tried to find anyone who could help them. He passed broken and dead bodies as he tried not to slip in the mud and his heart slammed in his chest.

"Rumple, please, we have to stop," Marcus panted and Rumple looked at him with tears in the corner of his eyes.

"No, just a little more. There has to be…," Rumple said when he saw the large ogre in front of them and the ogre growled. "Seven hells, not now."

The ogre held onto a large wooden club with bone spike embedded in the wood and the ogre sniffed the air. Rumple knew he could dodge when the ogre swung the club, but he didn't want to let go of Marcus and gently adjusted his hold on his friend.

"Rumple, let me go," Marcus said softly.

"No, we're in this together," Rumple said.

"Please, if one of us has to die…."

"Neither one of us are going to die," Rumple growled when Marcus let go of him and Rumple's eyes went wide. "What are you doing?"

"Here," Marcus said as he removed his pack from his back and held the pack out to him. "Bring my journals to my mother."

"No, you bring them," Rumple said with a small laugh, but Marcus only pressed the pack into his hands and smiled.

"Go," Marcus said then turned, pulled the sword out of the scabbard on his back and stumbled toward the ogre. Rumple stood still for a few seconds then, removing his own pack, he placed the straps of Marcus' pack over his shoulder, picked up his pack, turned and ran. He heard the ogre roaring as he ran by the trees and tears rolled down his cheeks. He kept running when he stopped near a pair of large oak trees and he placed his hands on the soft bark. He lowered his head when he started sobbing and gently pounded his fist on the tree. Suddenly a blue light appeared between the large oak trees and he looked at the light. Again, he felt compelled to move when he walked into the blue light then fell into darkness and the blue light vanished.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Lord Maurice D'Leon looked out of the carriage window as the carriage went down the dirt path and he sighed. The rain fell as the horses went through the puddles when a low rumble of thunder rolled across the sky and the rain fell harder. A flash of lightning startled the horses as the driver tried to calm the horses down and Maurice nearly fell forward.

"What is happening?" he demanded as he pounded his fist on the top of the carriage and sighed.

"Sorry, Milaird, the horses got spooked," Colin, the driver said while stopping the carriage and Maurice got out of the carriage. The rain pounded against him as he looked up at the dark sky and thunder rolled around him. He walked to Colin when he looked up at him then looked at the horses. He was about to go back inside the carriage when he heard moaning coming from the side of the road and Colin looked toward the forest.

"What was that?" Maurice asked when Colin got off the carriage and stood next to him. Removing the sword from the scabbard at his side, Colin slowly walked into the bushes while the rain soaked him to the bone and he looked around. Rain made it hard to see while Colin moved some of the bush branches back and frowned. The moaning grew louder when he nearly tripped over something and looked down. "Is there something there?"

"Yes," Colin said when he placed the sword back in the scabbard and knelt down on his haunches. Rumple moaned while lying on his stomach and Colin looked him over, noticing Rumple's lower right leg was bent in an odd angle. "There's a man lying on the ground."

"Is he alive?"

"Yes, Milaird, but he's hurt."

"Was he attacked?" Maurice asked as Colin looked around and noticed the broken branches, trampled grass and a long mudslide. He looked at the mudslide then at Rumple then stood up and sighed.

"No, I think he fell from the top of the hill," Colin said when he heard someone coming and turned, seeing Maurice behind him. Maurice knelt down next to Rumple as he looked at Rumple's clothing, the packs on his back then his boots and frowned, standing up.

"Have you seen his clothing, packs and boots?"

"Yes, Milaird," Colin said with a nod of his head.

"We need to get him out of here," Maurice said while looking around and balled his hands into fists.

"Do you think it's safe to move him?"

"We have no choice."

"Yes, Milaird," Colin said when he leaned down and carefully lifted Rumple into his arms. Maurice watched Colin head back to the carriage, looked up at the top of the hill then sighed, half running to catch up with him.

 _Avonlea_

A small shock woke him enough as Rumple felt someone lifting him up and he yelled out from the pain.

"Be careful with him, you fool!" a male voice shouted. Rumple didn't recognize the voice as he made a soft whimper and white sparks of light moved in the darkness.

"Milaird, who is he?" a woman's voice asked and Rumple felt someone touching his hair.

"Never mind that," the male voice said. "Bring him inside and someone fetch the healer."

"Mama, he's all dirty," a little boy's voice said and Rumple barely smiled.

"Yes, he is," the woman's voice said, but started to sound far off and the darkness crept into his mind. "There's no need to worry, Love. We'll clean him up before putting him to bed,"

 _Hours later_

Screaming was all he could do when his mind came slightly out of the darkness and he tried to move.

"He's awake," a female voice said.

"Hold him down!" an older man's voice said and Rumple felt like kicking out his right leg.

"Hush now," the female voice said as Rumple felt soft fingers moving through his hair and he whimpered. "It's almost over."

The darkness rushed to greet him as he sighed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

 _Three weeks later_

Pain…pure, white hot pain roared through Rumple as he moaned and wanted to cry. His throat was raw from screaming. He didn't want to move. He didn't want to wake up. He felt like he was on fire. He was hot, sick and tired.

"Easy now," the soothing female voice said as something warm slid by his lips and swirled around his tongue. Rumple tried to swallow, but his throat felt like it was closed over and gentle fingers rubbed his throat until he swallowed, feeling the warmth of whatever it was slid down into his stomach.

"Unh," was all he could manage to say as whoever it was wiped his lips and stroked the top of his head. The cool gentle finger felt good on his hot skin, but a cold shiver made his teeth rattle and he whimpered.

"Hush now. It's alright. You're alright," the female voice said, but he shook his head, which hurt, and closed his eyes tighter.

"I feel like I'm going to die," he moaned then heard a soft hushing noise.

"No, you're just feverish. Rest now," was the last thing he heard as the darkness returned and he sighed, drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

 _A week later_

The cool feeling of something wet moving over his skin made him smile as he sighed and slowly opened his eyes. He blinked his eyes until the fuzzy green he saw turned into a green canopy and he looked at the gold swirl pattern. He moved his eyes when he saw a young woman with auburn hair and shining blue eyes sitting next to him and she sweetly smiled at him.

"Hello," she said as he blinked his eyes a few times and she placed the sponge she was using in the wooden bowl on the night table.

"He-hello," he croaked and she used a soft towel to dry his neck, chest and face. He liked how she smiled and the way the light sparkled in her eyes then noticed she was wearing a white linen dress with short sleeves and her hair was floating in long curls around her shoulders. "Who are you?"

"My name is Belle," Belle D'Leon said as she placed the soft towel on the night table then buttoned the top of the white flannel nightshirt he was wearing.

"My name is Rumplestiltskin Gold," he said with a small, yet painful nod of his head.

"That is an odd name," she said with a smile and he pressed his lips together. "I am sorry. I didn't mean to insult you."

"No, it's alright," he said and she brushed some of his hair from his eyes. "Where am I?"

"You are in my castle," Maurice said as he walked in the room and stopped near the foot of the bed. "I am Maurice D'Leon."

"I know that name," Rumple said while trying to remember from where and frowned.

"Are you familiar with Marcus D'Leon?"

"Yes," Rumple said when Marcus' face appeared before his eyes and he sighed. "He was a friend of mine."

"How did you meet?" Maurice asked and Belle saw the anger in his eyes.

"Father, please, he just woke up," she said and Rumple gave her a puzzled look.

"He's your father?" Rumple asked.

"Of course I am. Who did you think she was?" Maurice asked with anger in his eyes and his face started turning red.

"No offense, Lady. I thought you were a servant," Rumple said while looking at her and Belle softly smiled as a trace of a blush moved over her cheeks.

"No taken," Belle said then looked at Maurice. "Why are you so angry?"

"How did you meet Marcus?" Maurice growled.

"I met him during the war. We were in the same regiment under Major Cole," Rumple said.

"What is your name?"

"I am Rumplestiltskin Gold," he said and Belle wondered why her father was interrogating him.

"Father, why are you doing this? He's still ill," Belle said and Maurice sighed, folding his arms over his chest.

"We will talk later," Maurice said then turned on his heels and left the room, closing the doors loudly behind him. Belle looked at Rumple when she noticed the look in his eyes and she placed her hand on his chest, feeling the gentle rise and fall of his breathing.

"I am sorry," Belle said with a sad look in her eyes. "He hasn't been the same since my brother died."

"That is understandable," Rumple said and she could just feel his heart slamming in his chest.

"Were you…were you with him when he…?" she asked. She watched him close his eyes as his mind replayed the last time he had seen Marcus and he made a small, shuttering sigh.

"Yes," he said then looked at her. "He had been injured and I was trying to find a healer."

"Father told me he had been crushed by an ogre," she said and felt his heart jump in his chest.

"I shouldn't have left him," he said then looked at the canopy.

"Why did you?" she asked and he was shocked by the anger in her voice.

"He told me to run. He wanted me to take his pack and journals to his mother," Rumple said then pressed his lips together. "Does your mother have them?"

"No, she died shortly after Marcus left. My father has read them though," Belle said and he blinked the tears from his eyes. She gently wiped the tears away as he sadly smiled and closed his eyes.

"How did she die?"

"She fell of her horse and hit her head on a rock."

"You have my condolences, Dear Lady," he said and she smiled.

"Thank you."

"Why does my leg hurt?" he asked while lifting his head, but the room spun around and he lowered his head, moaning.

"No, don't move," she said and he made a soft, high pitched giggle.

"What is wrong with my leg?"

"It was badly broken from your fall. Do you remember falling down the hill?"

"No," he said and held her hand against his chest. Neither of them said a word as they looked deeply into each other's eyes and she felt the rise and fall of his breathing. "How badly is it broken?"

"The healer was able to set the bones, but he thinks you will be lame."

"I see," he sighed and stroked the side of her hand with his thumb.

"Is there someone we can send word to say you're alive? Do you have any family or…a wife?"

"My parents are both dead," he said and knew, deep down, his father was dead to him and she saw anger in his eyes. "And I never married. I was engaged, but had to go into service before we were wed."

"I see," she said with a warm look in her eyes and he softly smiled at her.

"I was taken in by two spinner spinsters and lived with them until I went into service."

"Hold on." Belle said when she got up then walked to the desk in front of the large windows and picked up the small writing desk, a quill, an inkwell and a piece of paper. Walking back to the bed, she sat down and he tilted his head to one side. "What are their names and where did you live?"

Rumple told her while she wrote on the paper then placed the small writing desk on the floor. She saw the tiredness in his eyes as she smiled and he covered his mouth with the back of his hand while yawning.

"I do apologize," he said and she smiled. She liked how much of a gentleman he was, she knew of only a small handful, and she brushed a few strands of hair out of his eyes. She admitted she liked his chocolate brown eyes and how they shimmered with an amber light in the candlelight.

"There is no need to apologize. Why don't you go back to sleep?" she asked as he sighed and slowly closed his eyes. She watched him drift off to sleep then got up, moved the duvet up and crossed his arms over his chest. She leaned closer, but stopped inches from his lips when she stood up, picked up the small writing desk and placed the small writing desk on the desk. Picking up the piece of paper, she headed for the door when she opened the door, turned and looked back at him. Smiling, she left the room as she closed the door behind her and Rumple sighed as a small smile spread across his face.

 _A few minutes later_

Belle found her father in the den as Maurice sat by the fire and held the journal in his hands. On the small table near the high back chair he was sitting on were a stack of other journals and Belle sighed. He had spent hours reading her brother's journals and it hurt her to see him so sad. Marcus had been ten years older than she was and she knew her father was so proud of him when he went into service. Marcus had promised her that he would come home, but she never expected him to come home wrapped in a white shroud and the casket had to be sealed so no one could see the broken body that once was her brother.

"Father?" she asked as Maurice looked up and she walked to the high back chair, kneeling down next to the high back chair.

"Did he tell you anything?" Maurice asked.

"Yes, he told me Marcus had been injured in battle and he was trying to find a healer when they encountered an ogre. He also said he wanted to stay with Marcus, but Marcus had given him his pack and the journals then told him to bring them to Mother," she said and saw the anger in his eyes. "Father, he didn't want to leave Marcus and I believe him."

"Does he remember how he ended up at the bottom of the hill?"

"No," Belle said and Maurice sighed, looking at the journal.

"I have looked through all of these and Marcus did mention a friend called Rumplestiltskin."

"It has to be him."

"Or he had read the journals and is lying," Maurice growled and Belle placed her hand on his arm.

"Why would he lie?"

"I don't know, but I have sent word to Major Cole, asking him to come and see our "guest"."

"And if he really is the Rumplestiltskin in Marcus' journals?"

"I will see that he gets the best treatment for his injuries and send him home."

"He did tell me where he's from and who to contact," she said and handed Maurice the piece of paper. He looked at the names when he nodded and Belle saw the anger return to his eyes. "What if he is lying?"

"Then he dies," Maurice said through clenched teeth and Belle sighed.

 _Three days later_

The carriage drawn by four horses moved along the cobblestone path then came to a halt at the marble stairs when the footman walked to the carriage and opened the door. He held his hand out as Major Cole carefully got out of the carriage and held the black wood cane with a gold handle tightly in his left hand. He looked at the footman then nodded his head and headed for the door. Slowly, he went up the marble stairs when the front door opened and the butler gave him a small nod.

"My master instructed me to take you up to him," the butler said and Major Cole sighed, looking at the large marble stairs arching left and right. Being a longtime friend to Maurice, he knew he wouldn't have sent for him if it wasn't important. Nodding his head, Major Cole headed for the large marble stairs and headed up the steps.

 _Rumple's room_

"How does that feel?" Belle asked after placing Rumple's right leg on the pillows and he smiled at her. He wasn't sure he wanted to sit up, but Belle insisted and he brushed the hair out of his eyes. He did look better and his eyes were clear and she felt the blush moving across her cheeks.

"It feels fine," he said and she straightened the bedding and duvet. "Belle, what is going on?"

"Nothing is going on. I thought you would like to sit up," she said and he frowned.

"Why are you lying to me?" he asked and she saw the hurt in his eyes.

"I…," she said when the door opened and Maurice and Major Cole came in the room. Belle moved away from the bed while Rumple looked at Maurice and Major Cole and saw the look of shock on Major Cole's face.

"It can't be," Nicholas said when he stopped at the foot of the bed and held the gold handle of the black wood cane in his hands. Rumple wasn't sure, but the major looked older and his hair was fuller, longer and nearly white.

"Hello, Sir," Rumple said with a small nod of his head.

"Do you recognize this man, Nicholas?" Maurice asked and Rumple felt the anger boiling inside him. Now he understood by Belle had sat him up and made him comfortable and she saw the look in his eyes.

"Yes, I do," Nicholas said when he moved around to the side of the bed and carefully sat down. "You are Rumplestiltskin Gold, aren't you?"

"Yes, Sir," Rumple said, his voice cold and hard as he glared at Maurice.

"You were assigned to my regiment, were you not?"

"Yes, Sir, I was."

"Were you a swordsman, foot solider, archer or rider?"

"I was mostly a swordsman and rider."

"Where was your last assignment?"

"It was Elf's Head Valley in the northern sector."

"I was told Rumplestiltskin Gold ran from the battlefield and vanished."

"I did no such thing, Sir," Rumple said, feeling affronted and looked from Belle to Marcus to Major Cole and his heart slammed hard in his chest. If they wanted him to admit to being a coward, he wasn't going to give them the satisfaction. "I did run, but it was because I was told to by my friend."

"And this friend was Marcus D'Leon?"

"Yes, Sir," Rumple said, getting angrier, but curbed the urge to growl at them. "He wanted me to take his pack and journals to his mother. I did not want to leave him, but he insisted."

"What happened after you ran?"

"I don't clearly remember. I do remember running and stopping near some trees. After that, it's all a blank," Rumple said and hoped he believed him. He didn't remember much about what happened and was feeling insulted by the questions. He watched Major Cole get up then head for the door and leave the room. Maurice followed the major out of the room as Belle looked at Rumple and he glared at her.

 _A few minutes later_

"Well?" Maurice asked while they headed down the hallway and Major Cole stopped at the top of the stairs.

"He is who he says he is," Nicholas said.

"That's impossible."

"Don't you think I know that?" Nicholas asked with a sharp tone in his voice and his eyes were wide.

"But how did he go from being on the battlefield to being here? I mean how could he travel all that way on foot?"

"Never mind that," Nicholas said as he looked down the hallway and sighed. "Where has he been for the last twelve years?"


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Some of you asked about the two older women in Rumple's life and if they were still alive. Well, you're about to find out. :)**_

Chapter Three

"You have to eat," Belle said while Rumple folded his arms over his chest and pressed his lips together. A wooden tray sat over his lap and he looked at the china bowl with an oatmeal mush swirled with honey, a china plate with slices of dry wheat toast, a china bowl with clear broth and a china cup with some honey tea. She knew he was angry, but she also knew he had to eat and she placed the spoon on the wooden tray. "Why are you so angry?"

"Why am I….?" he stammered with wide eyes then looked at the canopy. "Get out."

"But…"

"I said get out!" he shouted when she got up and headed for the door. He didn't see the tears in her eyes as she left the room and he wiped away his own tears. She stopped short when he screamed and she looked back at the door before heading down the hallway.

 _Two months later_

Rumple leaned back against the pillows while he looked at his right leg sitting on the pillows and blinked his eyes a few times. His leg was covered with white cloth. He could just see the top of his toes and winced in pain when he tried to move his leg. He moved the bedding and duvet back when he breathed softly through his nose then sat up and carefully moved his legs to the side of the bed. His heart slammed in his chest as he held onto the mattress and looked down at his feet. Breathing deeply through his nose, he gently rocked back and forth when he slowly pushed himself onto his feet and balanced most of his weight on his left leg with his right leg bent at the knee.

"What are you doing?" Belle asked after she came into the room and he looked at her coming toward the bed.

"I'm getting up," he said as he let go of the mattress and tried to balance himself. Pain roared through his leg as his mouth fell open in a silent scream and he closed his eyes tightly.

"Hold on," she said as she helped him sit on the mattress and he made a soft whimpering sound. Carefully helping him lay down, she placed his leg back onto the pillows then covered him with the bedding and duvet and he leaned back on the pillows.

"Thank you," he sighed and she took his hand, wrapping their fingers together.

"Why did you want to get up?" she asked, looking at the light of the candles dancing in his eyes. His eyes almost seemed an amber color as he blinked and notice the blush moving across her cheeks.

"I was bored just lying here," he said with a small smile and gently squeezed her fingers.

"The healer said it is too soon for you to get up," she said and he sighed, half closing his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he sighed and she softly smiled.

"It's a good thing I came in when I did. You could have fallen."

"I know," he said with a small nod when he looked over at the fireplace and noticed the portrait in the dark wood flame over the mantel. The portrait was of a young boy with auburn hair and blue eyes and he was sitting on a brown pony with a black mane and tail. The boy was wearing a white linen shirt, gray breeches and black leather boots and was smiling. "Is that Marcus?"

"Yes," Belle said, looking at the portrait.

"I never asked, but was he your younger brother?" Rumple asked and she sighed, lowering her head.

"No, he was my older brother," she said and he nodded his head. He knew Marcus was in his mid-twenties and he tilted his head to one side. He saw the sadness in her eyes when she lowered her head and fresh tears dribbled down her cheeks. "I was only ten years old when he was called into service."

"You were…?" he asked when his heart started to speed up and blood pounded in his ears. His mind raced as he tried to make sense of what she said, but nothing did. His head hurt as his heart raced and he started shaking.

"Rumple?" she asked as he breathed quickly through his nose while his head started aching then his eyes rolled into his head and he started fitting. "No, please, calm yourself!"

She moved the pillows out from under him then laid him on his back as he twitched and bucked on the bed and she called out for help. She felt the tears rolling down her cheeks as the guards ran into the room and she told them to fetch a healer.

 _Four hours later_

The inside of his eyelids turned a light brown while Rumple came out of the darkness and slowly opened his eyes. He knew he was lying flat on his back with a small pillow under his head, but he didn't understand why he felt so tired or why his head hurt. He blinked his eyes a few times when he looked to his right and saw Belle sitting on a chair by the window. She was reading a book, but she looked so tired and had been crying.

"Belle," he said in a weak voice when she looked at him, placed a ribbon marker in the book, closed the book and got up, placing the book on the chair.

"You're awake," she said with a small smile while she walked to the bed when she sat on the edge of the bed and took his right hand, wrapping their fingers together.

"Belle," he said again, but she hushed him while placing her finger against his lips.

"No, don't talk," she said then got up and walked to the door. He watched her leave the room then tried to remember what happened and he looked at his right leg. It was still wrapped in white cloth, but didn't hurt as much as his head and he blinked his eyes a few times. Suddenly he remembered what she had told him as his heart thumped hard against his sternum and he closed his eyes.

" _Who is Belle?" he had asked, watching over Marcus' shoulder while Marcus was writing in his journal._

" _She's my sister," Marcus said with a small smile. "She's ten years old."_

" _You're lucky. I never had any siblings."_

" _Would you like mine?" Marcus teased and they laughed. "I'm only joking. She is a sweet girl. Though Father says she's more like my mother than him."_

" _It sounds like you two are very close."_

" _She wanted to come with me. I told her a battlefield is no place for a girl. After I told her that, she, uh, she punched me in the stomach," Marcus said and Rumple made a soft, high pitched giggle._

" _Sorry, I don't mean to laugh."_

" _That's alright," Marcus said with a smile. "Tell you what. When this is all over, I'll take you to my father's castle and introduce you. Then you can see just how much of a brat she is."_

" _I can't wait to meet her," Rumple said and smiled._

Sighing, Rumple opened his eyes when the door opened and Maurice, Belle and the healer came in the room. The healer was a medium size man with a long face, a long nose, thin lips, a bald head and chocolate brown eyes. He had long fingers that were knobby from age and he held onto a black wood staff. He was wearing a brown wool robe tied by a rope and a leather pouch was tied to the rope.

"Finally decided to wake up, did you?" Maurice teased with a small smile as they stood next to the bed and Rumple looked up at him. He didn't know what to ask first as he sighed and pressed his lips together. "How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts," Rumple sighed and the healer sat down on the edge of the bed, giving him a blank look.

"Well, considering you have been fitting on and off for the last four hours, I'm not surprised," the healer said and Rumple's eyes widened.

"I've been fitting?" Rumple asked as the healer hushed him and started his examination. Rumple looked at Belle as she lowered her head and he frowned. "Belle, what's wrong?"

"I should have never told you the truth," she sighed and Maurice placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I was going to tell you when you were stronger," Maurice said when the healer stood up and looked at him. "How is he?"

"His leg is healing nicely, but he still needs some rest," the healer said and handed Maurice a small packet of herbs. "Give him this in some honey tea. It will help with his headache."

"Thank you," Maurice said as the healer nodded his head then left the room. Belle sat on the edge of the bed when she took Rumple's hand and wrapped their fingers together. Maurice noticed the looks they were giving each other as he slightly smiled and Rumple gently rubbed his thumb over Belle's knuckles.

"I know this is rude, but how old are you?" Rumple asked.

"I'm twenty-two," Belle asked and his heart started racing again. He was very good at math as he closed his eyes and squeezed her fingers. "Oh, no, I'm sorry. I did it again."

"No," he said as he opened his eyes and sighed.

"It's been twelve years since anyone has seen you or heard from you," Maurice said and Belle glared at her father.

"Father," she said and Rumple squeezed her fingers then shook his head.

"This explains why Major Cole looked older," Rumple said softly and Belle brushed the hair out of his eyes. "Did they…? Have I been branded a deserter or a coward?"

"I am afraid you have been," Maurice said and Rumple sighed.

"But we know that isn't true," Belle said.

"How will I explain what happened? I can't just tell people I fell into a blue light and ended up miles, let alone years, from the battlefield," Rumple said, letting go of her hand. He thought it was a dream, but now he understood what he saw before waking up and pressed his lips together.

"Is that what happened?" Maurice asked.

"Yes."

"Then we could tell people you had been injured and awoke with no memory of who you were until recently."

"But that would be a lie," Belle said.

"Sometimes lies are better than the truth. Unless you want the taint of a coward to be passed down to your children," Maurice said as he looked at Rumple.

"I never married nor have children," Rumple sighed and Maurice nodded his head.

"I saw in my son's journals you were a spinner before going into service."

"Yes, I was. I am also a good weaver and tailor and I do know how to knit and cook."

"Well, I do have need of a new spinner and tailor. The job is yours if you wish," Maurice said with a small smile.

"I would be honored. Thank you," Rumple said then yawned and Belle got up. She moved the bedding and duvet up then folded his arms over his stomach and Rumple closed his eyes. Maurice didn't mind when she leaned down to kiss the top of Rumple's head and Rumple smiled. She walked to her father when they left the room and Rumple sighed as the darkness filled his mind and he drifted back to sleep.

 _Two weeks later_

The doors opened while Maurice led two women in the room and they looked at Rumple sleeping peacefully on his back.

"Oh," Jenna said as she placed her hand against her mouth.

"By the gods," Freya said, holding her hand against her chest.

Belle was sitting on the high back chair near the fireplace and she stood up, walking to them.

"Ladies, I would like to introduce my daughter, Belle," Maurice said with a small bow. "Belle, these are Rumplestiltskin's aunts, Jenna and Freya."

Belle watched while Jenna and Freya held onto each other and slowly walked to the bed. Freya carefully sat on the edge of the bed when Rumplestiltskin's eyes fluttered open and he blinked his eyes clear.

"Rumple, is it really you?" Jenna asked and he looked at them. Though older and looking frail, he recognized them and he reached out his hand. Freya took his hand as they wrapped their fingers together and he sadly smiled at her.

"Yes, it's me," he finally said and Jenna slowly walked around the bed and looked at the white cloth wrapped around his leg then carefully sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Lord Maurice told us what happened to your leg, but the rest of it," Freya said.

"Yes, even I'm still confused," Rumplestiltskin said then sighed. "I do apologize for the scandal I have brought."

"There is no need for sorry, My Boy," Freya said with a stern look on her face. "I didn't believe word of it."

"Neither did I nor did anyone else who knew you," Jenna said and he nodded.

"But this," Freya said as she looked at his leg and smiled, shaking her head. "Didn't I tell you to be careful in the woods?"

Rumplestiltskin laughed as he nodded his head and Belle wrapped her arms around her father's waist.

"Now," Freya said as she held his hand in her hands and kissed his fingers. "Tell us what you've been up to."

Rumplestiltskin told stories of battle and about Marcus while Freya and Jenna listened and Maurice surprised them when he offered them a small house so they could come and visit Rumplestiltskin whenever they wished. They accepted then left after Rumple had closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep with a content smile on his face.

 _Six months later_

"Rumple, are you here?" Belle asked as she came into the room and heard a soft squeaking sound. Rumple's leg healed, but, like the healer thought, the damage left Rumple lame and he used a brown wood staff to help him walk. She had helped him relearn how to walk, but there were times he didn't feel like walking. She encouraged him not to give up and was proud the day he limped to her. He blushed after she had kissed him and she admitted silently he wasn't a bad kisser. Maurice had a special spinning wheel made for him and Rumple had designed then sewn clothing for Maurice, Belle and the staff of the castle. He has also made clothing for the children, toddlers and infants whose parents worked in the castle, but what bothered her was he never made any new clothes for himself. He was content wearing a simple tan linen tunic, brown linen trousers and soft deerskin slippers.

"Is there something you wanted, Belle?" he asked as she walked closer and stood next to him. He moved the wheel with his left hand while holding the thread between the fingers of his right hand and used his left foot to move the pedal.

"Well, as you know, I haven't married yet," she said and he softly smiled.

"Your father says it's because you tend to scare off any suitor he picks for you," he teased and she gently ruffled his hair.

"I can't help it if his choices do not like a woman who is smart," she teased with a smug look on her face.

" _I wouldn't mind,"_ he thought and moved the wheel with his hand.

"No, they don't," he said, nodding. "They either want a dim witted wife or one who doesn't mind tossing her legs into the air whenever their husbands feel like having sex…or his friends."

"Well, he's found another suitor for me and guarantees this one will make a good husband," she said and his heart sank to his feet.

"But you don't think so?" he asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"No, I don't."

"I see," he said and his heart felt lighter.

"Father is going to have a ball to announce the engagement two month from Friday and…," she said and Rumple held up his hand.

"He wants me to make you a dress?" he asked with a cold tone to his voice and she looked at him.

"Yes," she said with a nod of her head.

"Alright," he said while looking at the wheel spinning around and around and she sighed, patted his shoulder then left the room. He halted the wheel when he sat straighter and blinked the tears out of his eyes then wiped his eyes on the back of his hand. He looked at the door when he picked the brown wood staff off the floor, got up then limped to the window and watched the clouds moving across the bright blue sky.

 _Two months later_

Rumple watched while the servants decorated the ballroom and he held tightly onto the brown wood staff. Food was placed on the long, dark wood tables covered in white linen cloth along with large crystal pitchers of wine and the string quartet tuned their instruments in the far right corner. White roses were in white marble stands with gold handles and white ribbons were tied to the handles. White china dining plates, serving plates and bowls, tea and coffee pots, cups and saucer with a red rose trim were on the long, dark wood tables and gold candlesticks with white wax candles sat at either end of the long, dark wood tables.

"Rumple?" a voice asked when he turned and saw Maurice standing behind him. Maurice was wearing a black velvet waistcoat over a white silk shirt and a gold sash crossed his chest. The gray trousers were held up by a black leather belt and black leather boots ended at his knees. Rumple had made the new clothes for him, the servants and Belle, but he was still dressed in his usual clothing. "Why haven't you changed? The guests will be here soon."

"If it is all the same with you, I will not be attending," Rumple said when he started to move by him, but Maurice placed his hand on Rumple's left shoulder and sighed.

"Belle wishes you to be here," he said and Rumple arched an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"You are her best friend and she thought you would like to have some fun instead of staying in your room or spinning in your workroom."

"How can I have fun? She's…," he said then sighed, lowering his head. Maurice felt sympathy for him as he patted Rumple's shoulder and Rumple looked at their feet.

"You like her, don't you?" Maurice asked with a small smile on his face.

"Yes, but she is old enough to be my daughter," he said, looking at him.

"I will have you know I was twelve years older than her mother when we got married and no one minded."

"But she is… I'm just a spinner and a crippled one at that."

"That doesn't matter to her or to me."

"Then why are you marrying her off to someone else?" he asked and Maurice sighed. Rumple saw the sadness in his eyes and Maurice rubbed his face with his hands.

"I'm afraid I have no choice," Maurice sighed.

"I see," Rumple said, not wanting to push him for more information.

"Go get changed," he said and Rumple frowned.

"I don't have anything to wear."

"Yes, you do. I had a suit made for you. Go see if it fits," he said and Rumple nodded his head, heading for the door. The soft clicking sound of the brown wood staff on the marble flooring filled his ears as Rumple headed down the hallway and nodded to some of the servants. They all had a look of pity in their eyes, but he ignored the looks and headed for the marble stairs. He stopped when a little boy with wild blonde hair ran to him and gently wrapped his arms around Rumple's legs. The boy was five years of age with a round face, a small button of a nose, bright green eyes and a chipped front tooth. He had chipped his tooth when he had tripped going up the stairs and he was the son of the head of the house.

"Hello, Chip," Rumple said, smiling while ruffling Chip's hair.

"Are you going up to get dressed, Master Gold?" Chip asked. Chip was wearing the dark blue velvet waistcoat he had made for him as well as gray breeches, black shoes, a black belt, white knee socks and a white shirt.

"Yes, Lord Maurice told me to, but I think I'll just go to my workshop."

"But Momma is making some really good ginger cakes and sweet tea. Those are your favorites." Chip moaned as he grinded the toe of his shoe against the floor and Rumple felt the guilt rumbling in his chest.

"You're right," Rumple said as he carefully knelt down and held onto the brown wood staff. "Could you go ask her to bring some up to my workshop?"

"Ok," Chip sighed then walked away and Rumple made a soft grunt as he stood up. He watched Chip going down the hallway then placed his hand on the stair railing and frowned.

"By the gods, if it isn't the coward," Andre D'Monte said as Rumple turned around and held the brown wood staff tightly in his hands.


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: Don't hate me for the end. It had to happen. :( As for Belle and Rumple being the same age. No, they're not, but will be by the time the story ends._**

Chapter Four

"What are you doing here?" Andre asked while Rumple gave him a blank look and leaned slightly on the brown wood staff. Though older, Andre still had a muscular, lean build and his black hair was streaked with gray. A scar ran down the right side of his face from the corner of his right eye down to his chin and his nose was crooked. He was dressed in a red waistcoat, a white silk shirt, white trousers and black leather boots that ended at his knees. Medals of service were pinned to the waistcoat while a sword hung in the scabbard on his belt and he held a chrome helmet with a white feather on the side under his left arm.

"Lord D'Leon asked me to serve as his spinner, tailor and weaver after he found me lying on the side of the road. If it was not for him, I would have died," Rumple said and Andre laughed.

"You should have, you worthless coward," Andre said with a smug look on his face.

"That will be enough, Andre," Maurice said while walking closer and Andre turned, sneering at Rumple.

"Maurice, I am shocked you would allow this…filth to live under your roof," Andre said, pointing his index finger at Rumple. "Don't you know his father was a thief, a liar, a coward and a cheat?"

"That may be so, but Rumplestiltskin is nothing like his father," Maurice said and Andre snorted.

"Blood doesn't lie. I suggest you toss him out before he robs you blind."

"May I remind you that you are a guest? I do not allow anyone to besmirch those who live under my roof," Maurice said then looked at Rumple. "Go upstairs and get dressed."

With a nod, Rumple went up the stairs while the brown wood staff clicked on the marble steps and he winced when Andre made snorting noises. Sighing, Rumple kept going until he came to the top of the stairs then went up the next flight of stairs which lead to the servants' wing. The soft clicking sound of the brown wood staff echoed down the hallway when he opened the door and went in the room.

The bedroom was decorated in dark wood furnishing with a dark blue carpet under the bed and the hard wood flooring sparkled in the light from the fireplace and oil lamps on the round wood table at the center of the room and the night tables. The walls were done in soft wood paneling and the window glass was done in blue, green, red and yellow stain glass. Four marble pots sat in the corners with large leaf plants inside and tapestries hung on the walls by gold chains. A beautiful seascape painting in a dark wood frame hung over the bed and a large, dark wood wardrobe was to the left of the door. A dark wood trunk sat at the foot of the bed and small statues, books and small vases sat on the dark wood bookcase between the windows.

Lying on the bed was a dark blue silk waistcoat with gold buttons and a high collar and the waistcoat was trimmed in white lace down the front as well as the collar and the lace outlined the gray cuffs and gray silk covered the pockets. Next to the waistcoat was a white silk shirt with a high collar and was open enough to show some of his chest and collarbones and a silver silk vest etched in gold scrolling. There was also a gold string tie and a pair of dark blue silk breeches lying on the bed and a pair of black leather boots were sitting next to the bed. A black wood cane with a gold handle was sitting against the night table and he ran his fingers over the gold handle of the black wood cane.

"I can't wear this," he said softly as he looked down at the clothing and sighed.

"Why not?" asked a voice from behind him and he turned, seeing the healer standing in the doorway. Rumple watched the old man coming closer when he stood next to Rumple and looked down at the clothing. Something about the healer caused an ice cold chill to move through him and every nerve in his body warned him not to trust him. "They look like they'd fit."

"They may fit, but I'm not worthy of them," Rumple sighed and the old man gave him a puzzled look.

"Maurice thinks you are," he said and Rumple was surprised he could call Maurice anything, but Master or Milaird.

"He shouldn't. I'm nothing more than the son of the cowardly con man."

"Are you a coward?" the healer asked. Something in his eyes made Rumple's heart slam in his chest and he stood a little straighter.

"No."

"Then why are you hiding?"

"I just don't want to cause trouble. Andre D'Monte…"

"So you are going to let someone like that fool treat you like dirt?" the healer asked and Rumple swore he was growling.

"What would you have me do?"

"I want you to get dressed, go downstairs and show that idiot who you really are," the healer said as Rumple sighed and closed his eyes. When he opened his eyes, the healer was gone and Rumple was surprised that he didn't hear him leave. Sighing, Rumple placed the brown wood staff against the side of the bed then removed his tunic and picked up the white silk shirt. He placed the white silk shirt on as the soft material moved fluidly over his skin and he smiled. Buttoning the cuffs, he looked at the breeches then picked them up and sat on the edge of the bed. Looking at the black leather boots, he sighed and went onto his back with a small thud then looked at the canopy.

 _Two hours later_

Belle listened to the music while watching the guests dancing then glanced at the large ivory doors. She had wondered where Rumple was as she sighed and sipped on the wine in the gold trimmed glass goblet.

"You look amazing, Darling," Maurice said as she smiled and lowered her head. She was wearing the gold silk, off the shoulder gown Rumple had designed and made and crystal pins held her auburn hair in tight curls. She was also wearing gold slippers and a gold chain with a clear crystal pendant. "You look just like your mother."

"Thank you, Father," she said when Andre walked closer and a young man walked a few steps behind him. He was tall with a muscular, lean build, black hair and bright blue eyes and she admitted he was rather handsome.

"Ah, there you are," Andre said then turned and looked at his son. "This is my son, Gaston."

"Hello," Belle said and Gaston looked her up and down with her eyes. A cold chill moved through her as he smiled and arched one of his eyebrows. Something about him made her skin crawl. She gave him a blank look and Gaston lightly licked his lips.

"My, aren't you something," Gaston said and Maurice gently moved Belle behind him. "What is the matter? Can't I complement my fiancé?"

"What do you mean?" Belle asked then looked at Maurice.

"And here I heard you were intelligent," Andre said as he snorted a laugh. "He is going to be your husband."

"Father, may I have a word?" Belle asked as she touched Maurice's arm and they walked away. They stopped near one of the marble columns when she turned and looked at Gaston and Andre. "You expect me to marry that…beast?"

"Belle, please, you have to understand," Maurice sighed and Belle placed her hands on her hips.

"I do understand, but have you any idea what he is? He is a brute, is short tempered and will sleep with any whore who puts her legs in the air."

"Those are just rumors," Maurice said and Belle sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Well, I will not agree to this. No one decides my fate, but me."

"Belle….," he sighed when the music stopped suddenly and the guests were looking at someone standing in the doorway. Rumple held onto the gold handle of the black wood cane as he looked at the guests and made a soft cough. He limped in the room as the guests looked at him and most of the women glanced at his bottom,

"Rumple," Belle whispered then smiled and walked to him. He looked at her as his heart slammed in his chest and she stopped, standing in front of him. She admired his clothes, but she noticed he wasn't wearing the black leather boots. Instead, he wore his black slippers and she gave him a pleased look.

"Your servant, Lady," he said as he made a small bow and she smiled. "You look lovely in that dress."

"Thank you," she said as a small blush moved over her cheeks. Maurice softly smiled when Cora Mills and her daughters, Zelena and Regina, walked closer and Cora looked at Rumple.

"Who is that man with Belle?" Cora asked, pointing with her fan toward Rumple.

"That is Rumplestiltskin Gold. He is a friend of the family," Maurice said and Cora gave Rumple an approving look.

"What happened to his leg?" Regina asked while looking at the black wood cane.

"He broke his leg when he took a tumble down a hill."

"Never mind his leg," Zelena said as she looked at Rumple's bottom and smiled.

"Zelena, behave yourself," Cora growled and Zelena glared at her. "Is he the one you picked to marry Belle?"

"No, that is Gaston D'Monte," Maurice said and Zelena's eyes widened. Zelena considered Gaston one of her lovers and balled her hands into fists.

"Why would you consider marrying her into that family? They are nothing more than brutes and drunkards," Cora said and Maurice sighed.

"Andre promised to aide me when the ogres attacked again if I allow his son to marry Belle," Maurice said softly and Cora gave him a sad look.

"Maurice, are you sure this is wise?" she asked, placing her hand on his lower arm. "Do you think Colette would approve of this match?"

Colette was Belle and Marcus' mother and Maurice looked at Belle and Rumple. Maurice knew Colette would never approve of Belle marrying Gaston and he pressed his lips together.

Belle looked at Rumple when he placed his hands on the gold handle of the black cane and felt a warm tingle moving through him.

"I was told you were going to stay up in your room or in your workshop," Belle finally said. Chip had told her, but she had thought Rumple would decide to come down and he gently thumped the tip of the black wood cane against the marble flooring.

"I wanted to, but I knew you would be upset if I didn't come down," Rumple said, half closing his eyes. She loved how cute he looked when he was being shy and she placed her hand on top of his hands.

"Well, just so you know, I would have come and got you."

"What would you have done if I refused?"

"It's quite simple. I would have tickled your feet," she teased while playfully poking him in the chest and he gave her a small smile. She had found out while helping Mrs. Potts bathe him when he was still bedridden that he had very ticklish feet. "You look very handsome."

"If you say so," he sighed then she patted his hand when the music changed to a waltz and she looked at him.

"Will you dance with me?" Belle asked, but he shook his head.

"I can't dance. I mean I can dance. It's just….," he said while looking down at his leg and sighed.

"Please try," Belle said when she placed his hand on her shoulder and he blinked his eyes a few times. She placed her hand on his shoulder then against his hip and he looked deeply into her blue eyes. He nodded his head when they started to slowly move to the music and the tip of the black wood cane made soft clicking sounds on the marble flooring.

Zelena glared at Belle and Rumple dancing when she walked to Gaston, who was talking to one of the maid, and tapped his arm. Gaston turned to look at her when he smiled at her breasts straining against the tight material of her green silk gown and she smacked his shoulder.

"Stop that," she growled then looked at Belle. "Are you going to allow her to make a fool out of you?"

"What are you talking about?" Gaston asked then turned. He saw Belle dancing with Rumple and anger boiled inside him. Storming by Zelena, Gaston headed for Belle and Rumple when Gaston placed his hand on Rumple's shoulder and spun him around to face him.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Gaston demanded and Belle glared at him.

"We're dancing," Belle said and Gaston looked at her with anger in his eyes.

"I was not talking to you," Gaston growled and balled his hand into a fist.

"Watch your tone," Rumple said then winced when Gaston pressed his fingers into his shoulders.

"Keep silent or I will remove your tongue," Gaston said as he pushed Rumple down to his knees and Rumple screamed after his right knee slammed onto the hard marble floor.

"Rumple," Belle shouted when Gaston let go of Rumple and glared at her. Regina ran to Rumple then helped him to his feet and she saw the anger building behind his eyes.

"Are you alright?" Regina asked and he saw the concern shining in her eyes.

"Yes, where is my cane?" he asked and Regina picked the black wood cane off the floor, handing the black wood cane to him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Regina said with a small smile.

"And you say I'm a flirt," Zelena sneered and Cora glared at her. She knew how Zelena felt about Gaston when she looked from Zelena to Gaston then back and her fan made a loud clacking sound when she closed the fan against her hand.

"If I find out you had anything to do with this, you will suffer," Cora said, but Zelena gave her a blank look and walked away.

"Let go of me," Belle shouted while trying to get free of Gaston's grip after he had grabbed her then she stepped hard on his foot and he howled, letting go of her. Before he could grab her again, Belle slapped his face hard and some blood rolled out of his nose. Wiping the blood away, Gaston glared at her and balled his hands into fists.

"How dare you strike your fiancé," Gaston bellowed.

"You are not my fiancé. I would soon die then marry a beast such as you," she shouted when he raised his hand and back handed her in the face. Belle fell unconscious to the marble floor as the guests gasped and Maurice stormed toward him.

"Guards," he shouted as the guards surrounded them and drew their sword from the scabbards on their belts.

"How dare you raise a hand against my son," Andre said as he walked closer and Maurice glared at him.

"He has assaulted my daughter," Maurice said then knelt down next to Belle. "Someone remove this knave then send for the healer!"

"Where shall we take him, Milaird?" one of the guards asked.

"Take him to the dungeon," Maurice said and Andre's eyes widened.

"Are you mad?" he demanded then made a soft cough when he saw the anger in Maurice's eyes. The guards led Gaston out of the room as Maurice looked at Rumple and Regina was holding Rumple in her arms.

"Are you alright?" Maurice asked.

"Yes," Rumple said with a nod of his head. The guard led the healer toward them when the healer knelt down and examined Belle. Regina saw the worry in Rumple's eyes when she led him to one of the couches and help him sit down.

"Stay here while I get you something to drink," Regina said when she walked away and Rumple watched the healer examine Belle.

"Will she be alright?" Maurice asked and the healer made a little grunt as he stood up.

"Yes, with a little rest," the healer said and Maurice nodded his head.

"Take my daughter upstairs," Maurice said when the guard carefully lifted Belle off the floor and the healer followed as they left the room. Maurice looked at the guests then at Rumple when Rumple looked down and Maurice sighed.

 _Hours later_

Chip knew he should be sleeping, but he was so excited. His mother told him Maurice was going to announce Belle's engagement to someone and he had hoped it would be Rumple. He liked Rumple and Rumple had let him help make Belle's gown as well as some other things. He had decided he was going to be a spinner or a weaver or a tailor when he grew up and be just as humble and generous as Rumple. Smiling, he looked out the window while the stars twinkled in the dark sky and thin clouds moved over the moon. Looking down, he could just see the carts sitting outside and leaned his lower arms on the window ledge. Suddenly he saw someone moving toward one of the carts when he realized it was Rumple and carefully climbed onto the window ledge.

"Master Gold?" he called out as Rumple stopped and leaned on the brown wood staff. He was wearing his normal clothing and boots and was carrying something under his left arm.

"What are you doing awake?" Rumple asked, looking up at him.

"I couldn't sleep. What are you doing?"

"I'm….," Rumple said when he looked at the cart then sighed. "I'm leaving."

"Why?"

"I just have to. Now go to bed."

"No, please don't go."

"Chip…" Rumple sighed as he looked down then looked to see Chip was gone. Looking around, Rumple saw one of the cart drivers was heading for a cart and Rumple quickly limped toward him. "Wait."

"Can I help you?" the driver asked.

"Yes, are you leaving?"

"Aye, I am. What's it to you?"

"I need a lift," Rumple said then placed the bundle down and took some coins from the leather pouch on his belt. "I can pay."

The driver didn't care to why he needed a lift as he looked at the coins then at Rumple and smiled.

"Sure," the drive said then helped Rumple onto the back of the cart, handed him the bundle and closed the back of the cart. Once Rumple was settled, the driver got onto the cart and took the reins in his hands. The cart moved away while Rumple looked back at the castle when Chip ran outside and stood in the dim light. Lowering his head, Rumple sighed and fat tears rolled down his cheeks.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The sunlight turned her eyelids a light brown when Belle opened her eyes and sighed. Her head hurt as she carefully sat up and the room spun around a bit.

"Ouch," she whispered as the door opened and Maurice walked to the bed.

"Belle, you're awake," he said as he sat on the edge of the bed and took her hand.

"Of course I am," she said then saw the look in his eyes. "Father, what's wrong?"

"Don't you remember Gaston assaulting you?"

"Yes, he slapped me," she said then remembered something and gave her father a concerned look. "Is Rumple alright?"

"I guess so," Maurice said and her eyes widened.

"You don't know?"

"He was alright when he went upstairs after you were attacked."

"Did you check on him?" Belle asked when Mrs. Potts, the head of the house, led Chip into the room and Mrs. Potts smiled sweetly at her. Mrs. Potts was a medium size woman with a chubby build, a round face with a small nose, sweet lips and shiny blue eyes and her white hair was tucked under a white cap. She was dressed in a blue dress with a white apron tied around her waist and had black slippers on her feet.

"Oh, thank the gods, you're awake, My Dear," Mrs. Potts said and Belle smiled, nodding her head. "Now, I was bringing Chip to see you, Milaird. He has something to tell you."

"What is the matter, Boy?" Maurice asked while Mrs. Potts gently nudged her son forward and Chip stood at the side of the bed, looking at Belle.

"I told him not to go," Chip said then lowered his head.

"You told who not to go?" Belle asked and Chip sniffed while fat tears rolled down his cheeks. "Oh, don't cry."

Chip looked up as Belle held her arms out and he carefully climbed onto the bed and snuggled next to her. Belle wrapped her arms around him then gently rocked him and he looked at her.

"It was right after you got hurt. I was in the nursery, looking at the stars. I knew I should have been asleep, but I couldn't. I was waiting until Mama came upstairs and told me who you were going to marry. I wanted it to be Master Gold. I know you like him. Anyway, I looked down and that's when I saw him," Chip said and Maurice handed him a handkerchief to wipe his nose.

"You saw who?" Maurice asked.

"I saw Master Gold," Chip said and Belle's eyes went wide. "He was outside near the carts."

"What was he doing?" Belle asked while her heart slammed in her chest and she saw the look in Maurice's eyes.

"That's what I asked him. He said he had to leave," Chip said then started crying again. "I told him not to go. I did. When I went to go with him, he was already on the cart and the cart was leaving."

"Did you see in which direction?" Maurice asked.

"It was to the left," Chip said and Belle kissed the top of his head.

"At first I thought he must have been dreaming, but I went to check," Mrs. Potts said then sighed. "Master Gold's bed hadn't been slept in, but the duvet and one of the pillows are missing. His clothes, money pouch and staff are gone and the clothes and boots you sent for were neatly spread out on the bed. I also checked with the kitchen and Moira said a loaf of stale bread, a water skin and some apples are missing. There were some coins on the table and she found this."

Mrs. Potts handed Maurice a piece of paper when he opened the piece of paper and his heart sank to his feet.

 _Dear Sir,_

 _I wish to thank you for your hospitality and opening your home to me, but I regret I must take my leave. I have caused you and your daughter enough pain and strife that I cannot, in good conscious, stay. Please give Belle my regards and I hope her injuries heal quickly._

 _Your friend and servant_

 _Rumplestiltskin Gold_

 _Post scriptum…. I have taken some bedding, some food and water, but have left coins in payment. Unlike my father, I am no thief. Also tell my aunts I will send for them once I have settled._

"Father, what does it say?" Belle asked and Maurice gave her a sad look.

"He's gone," Maurice said, but held up a hand to silence her. "Don't worry. I will send guards to search for him."

"But that will make it look like he's done something."

"Don't you want him found?"

"Yes, but have the guards explain he has done nothing wrong. We just want him brought home safely," Belle said and Maurice nodded his head. "We also need to tell his aunts that he's missing."

"I will do it personally," Maurice said. Crumpling the note in his hand, Maurice left the room as Mrs. Potts followed him and she closed the door behind them,

"Where did he go?" Chip asked while looking at her and Belle looked toward the window, sighing.

 _The Enchanted Forest_

Birdsong woke him as Rumple opened his eyes and wiped his face with his hands. He had the cart leave him off just before they came to town and he had headed into the forest. He had hoped he could find the portal that had brought him to this land, but it was hard to see and he had made camp near some rocks. He had packed some things to make a fire as he looked at the stone fire circle he made and sighed. Getting up, he made a small grunt as he started gathering his things then placing the bundle under his arm and held onto the brown wood staff. He didn't know which way to go as he headed down the path and the sunlight shimmered through the leaves. He was hungry, but didn't want to take time to stop and eat and he looked up at the sky.

Memories of Belle, Maurice, Chip and the others filled his mind when he saw Gaston slapping Belle then the sad look on Chip's face as the cart moved away and his heart clutched tightly in his chest.

"You are a coward," he said softly then shook his head side to side and kept going. He knew he couldn't stay and see the hurt look in Belle's eyes. He was the reason Gaston had assaulted her. He should have stayed upstairs. Why did he agree to dance with her? Why did he even think she would consider him anything more than a servant? That is all he was. That is all he would ever be.

" _No one could ever love you, Laddie. You're nothing!"_

His father's voice sounded loud in his head as he sighed and headed deeper into the forest. The smell of food made his stomach lurch inside him when he sniffed the air and the smell came from his right. He headed in the direction of the smell as the brown wood staff thudded on the ground and the trees seemed to surround him. The air was cold and the shadows seemed menacing as he moved down the path and he felt his heart thudding in his chest. He kept going when he came into the center of a glade and a shaft of sunlight came from the trees. The glade felt eerie and cold as he looked around when he spotted a fire circle and something was cooking in the black pot suspended over the fire by an iron hook. The smell made his mouth water as he came closer and held the brown wood staff tightly in his hands.

"Are you hungry?" the voice behind him asked when Rumple turned, but lost his footing and landed hard on his bottom. He got to his feet when he saw a tall figure standing just outside the shadows and the shaft of sunlight haloed whoever it was.

"Who are you?" Rumple asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," the figure said as the figure walked closer and Rumple saw it was a middle-aged man with white hair, a chubby build and cold eyes. He was wearing a black robe with a hood and his bare feet were covered in black sandals. What chilled Rumple was the look on the man's face and Rumple backed up a few steps. "There is no need to fear."

"Who are you?" he demanded and the man smiled an impish smile.

"I am a friend," he said then made a small bow. "My name is Zoso."

"I am….,"

"I know who you are," he said and Rumple frowned. He felt uneasy as he looked around with his eyes, but the shadows blocked any means of escape.

"You know who I am?" Rumple asked and Zoso smiled. A cold chill moved through him as Rumple held the brown wood staff tightly in his hands and Zoso moved closer.

"Yes, I do."

"Stay away from me," Rumple said, holding the brown wood staff in both hands.

"There is no need to be defensive. Come and eat," Zoso said as he pointed with his hands toward the fire circle and Rumple pressed his lips together. Every nerve in his body screamed for him to run, but he knew he couldn't get very far and Zoso looked like he was fast besides his weight.

"I am afraid I have to refuse," Rumple said with a bow then turned on his heels and started back into the shadows.

"Leaving so soon?" Zoso asked when he suddenly appeared in front of Rumple and Rumple gasped, looking behind him.

"Please get out of my way."

"I insist," Zoso said with a smile that made Rumple's blood run cold. "Now, come eat."

Fearing for his safety, Rumple nodded his head when he followed Zoso to the fire circle then sat down on the large, flat top stone. He placed the brown wood staff and the bundle with his things against the stone while Zoso reached for the wooden bowl then used an iron ladle to scoop some of the stew that was in the black pot. He walked to Rumple then held the wooden bowl out and Rumple looked at the wooden bowl.

"It's just stew," Zoso said with a grin as Rumple took the wooden bowl in his hands and looked at the bubbling mass in the wooden bowl. Zoso handed him a silver spoon as he took the silver spoon then Zoso walked back to the fire circle and picked up the wooden bowl. Knowing he shouldn't eat anything Zoso offered, Rumple quickly dumped the bubbling mass onto the ground behind the rock then watched Zoso scooped some of the stew into the wooden bowl. "That wasn't very nice."

"What wasn't?" Rumple asked as Zoso turned to look at him and sighed.

"You dumped the stew behind the rock," Zoso said and Rumple's heart lurched in his chest.

"I…."

"Do not lie to me!" Zoso growled and Rumple felt the need to run roar through him.

"I am sorry," Rumple said when Zoso walked to him and took the wooden bowl out of his hands then placed the other wooden bowl in Rumple's lap. Zoso stormed over to the other large, flat top rock, sitting down. He didn't take his eyes off of Rumple as Rumple ate in silence and Rumple admitted the stew was good. Rumple placed the wooden bowl on the ground when he stood up, picked up the bundle and held onto the brown wood staff. "I thank you for your hospitality, but I must go now."

"Are you sure you don't want to stay? I haven't had anyone to talk to in so long," Zoso said as he pointed to the large, flat top rock and Rumple sighed.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Whatever you wish to tell me," Zoso said with that grin that made Rumple want to run and hide and he looked down at his feet.

"There isn't much to tell, really," he said then felt himself sitting down and placed the bundle and brown wood staff against the rock.

"Humor me," Zoso said then placed his hands on his knees. "Let's make a deal. You tell me your story and I'll lead you to where you need to go."

"Deal done," Rumple said and swore Zoso's eyes shimmered in a golden light. Rumple then felt the compulsion to tell him everything as he started talking and Zoso sighed, shaking his head.

"Oh dearie, dearie dear, that is a sad tale," Zoso said then made soft clicking sounds with his tongue against his teeth.

"Yes," Rumple sighed.

"Do you really care for this young lady?"

"I do, but she is young enough to be my daughter."

"Age should never be considered when it comes to True Love," Zoso said as he flipped his hands up and Rumple frowned.

"There is no such thing. If there was then I would have met mine years ago."

"True," Zoso said as he nodded his head then stood up. "Now, I did say I would lead you to where you need to go."

"Finally," Rumple sighed when he got up then jumped when Zoso appeared right in front of him.

"Did I startle you, Dearie?" Zoso asked then giggled and Rumple swallowed the bile in his throat.

"Shall we…Shall we be going?"

"Yes," Zoso said. They headed for the trees then down the path and Rumple felt the ice cold chill in the air. They went on in silence as he tried to see where they were going, but the canopy overhead was so thick that he couldn't see if it was day or night. He wasn't sure how long they were on the path when the trees parted and they looked at the mountains spreading out before them. "Ah, here we are."

"Where are we?" Rumple asked, looking at the mountains.

"This is where you need to go," Zoso said then laughed.

"You expect me to climb mountains? I'm lame."

"This way," Zoso said as he started walking and the need to run increased. "Don't think of running, Dearie. Now come."

Swallowing the bile in his throat, Rumple followed Zoso until they came to a stone bridge and a large dark stone castle was at the other end of the bridge.

"What is this place?" Rumple asked.

"It is your new home," Zoso said, grinning.

"I don't understand."

"Don't you know that all things come with a price?"

"What sort of price?" Rumple asked with a confused look on his face.

"I have fed you. I listened to your tale. Your life is mine," Zoso said when he removed a silver blade dagger out of the folds of his robe and sunlight flared on the silver blade.

"No," Rumple said as he reached for the brown wood staff and held the brown wood staff tightly in his hands.

"So the cripple wants to fight, does he?" Zoso asked with almost a hiss to his voice then smiled. "Good."

With a roar, Zoso charged as Rumple got out of the way and spun the brown wood staff in a circle. He smashed the brown wood staff into Zoso' back as Zoso grunted and staggered a few steps. He turned then charged at him and Rumple jumped onto the large, flat top rock.

" _How am I doing this?"_ Rumple thought as he looked at Zoso and Zoso growled. Rumple swung the brown wood staff with enough force to smash Zoso's jaw, but Zoso dodged and swung the dagger. Rumple jumped into the air then came back down when he kicked Zoso in the face and Zoso growled. Roaring like some inhuman animal, he raised his hands when fire erupted from his hands and hit the brown wood staff.

"By the gods," Rumple shouted when he dropped the brown wood staff and Zoso laughed. Rumple looked for anything to use as a weapon when he picked up a large, sharp edged rock and held the rock in his hand. With a roar, Rumple swung his arm then smacked the dagger out of Zoso's hand and they looked at each other.

"Very good," Zoso panted.

"How am I doing this?"

"That is for me to tell, but not just yet," Zoso said. Rumple glared at him then looked at the dagger and Zoso saw the desperation in Rumple's eyes. "Go on. You know you want to."

Rumple didn't understand what he was talking about and he picked the dagger off the ground. He held the dagger tightly in his right hand as he looked at Zoso, smiled and breathed hard and fast through his nose. Zoso ran toward him then dived into the air like a wild animal and Rumple dived out of the way. He landed on his back, but had knocked the air out of his lungs and held tightly onto the dagger. Roaring, Zoso dived at him as Rumple lifted the dagger off the ground and Zoso landed on top of him. Zoso seemed to go lifeless while Rumple pushed him off and Zoso rolled onto his back.

"Very good," Zoso said again while blood dribbled out of the corner of his mouth and Rumple leaned back on his legs. He looked at the blood rolling down the silver blade then saw ZOSO engraved in the blade and a cold chill moved through his body.

"Seven hells, it has your name on it," Rumple said and Zoso coughed as he laughed.

"Have you ever heard of the Dark One?"

"Yes."

"Good," Zoso said. "Then I got the right man. I wasn't sure until you used your magic so you could fight."

"What do you mean?" Rumple asked, getting confused. "I don't have magic."

"Of course you do," Zoso said with a smile.

"What are you?"

"I am the Dark One," Zoso said then looked at the sky. "I have done what you asked, Mistress. He is yours."

Zoso coughed then went still as Rumple looked at him then at the dagger and his eyes widened. Zoso's name was fading as his name appeared on the silver blade and Rumple dropped the dagger on the ground. He placed his head back as his scream echoed into the shadows and tears rolled down his face. The cold air blew around him as he lowered his head and felt darkness moving through his heart. Looking up, he sighed then picked up the dagger when he headed across the bridge and stood at the steps to the Dark Castle. He walked up the stairs as the large iron doors opened and he went inside. The large iron doors slammed shut while snow started falling and the sound of a female laughing echoed in the wind.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Now Rumple and Belle are the same age. And Belle proves she isn't easily fooled.**_

Chapter Six

The wooden door squeaked as Belle walked into the room and looked at the white sheet that covered the spinning wheel. Ten years had passed since Rumple had vanished. The guards had returned from their search and she nearly fainted when they returned with the brunt remains of Rumple's brown wood staff and the bundle he had packed. Her father had called off the search, but she had the satisfaction of knowing Gaston was still their "guest" in the dungeon. The only regret she had was Rumple would never know about the deaths of his aunts nor could she tell him they never lost faith of him returning.

She walked to the spinning wheel then removed the white sheet as she looked at the spinning wheel and sighed. Sitting on the stool, she touched the soft wood then tried to move the wheel, but rust had sealed it into place.

"Oh, Rumple, where are you?" she sighed as she patted the soft wood then stood up and walked to the window. She looked out when she heard a loud booming sound and turned, looking at the doorway.

"Lady Belle," Chip called out then ran into the room and Belle smiled. He was no longer the happy five year old boy, but a fifteen year old squire and she saw the fear in his eyes. "You must come at once."

"Are the ogres back?" she asked as she ran to him and he nodded his head. He made a quick glance around the room where he had spent such happy hours helping Rumple make things and sighed. He had given up his dream of ever becoming a spinner, a weaver or a tailor after they failed to find Rumple and his mother wasn't happy when he told her he had become a squire. She knew how dangerous life could be for a squire even though Belle had assured them that Rumple would come home someday.

"Come," he said and they left the room. A few minutes later they came in the deb as she looked at her father pacing when he stopped and looked at the map spread out on top of the table.

"Father," she said as she ran to Maurice and he gave her a concerned look.

"Where were you?" he asked.

"I was…I was in Rumple's workshop," she said and Maurice patted her hand. He knew she suffered as much as he did from losing not only her brother, but Rumple and she looked at the map. "Where are the ogres?"

"They are here," he said while pointing to the map then noticed the look in her eyes. "What is the matter?"

"You are going to be angry with me."

"What have you done?"

"I sent for help."

"And you thought I would be angry? Who did you send for?" Maurice asked and she sighed, looking down.

"I sent for the Dark One," she said and his eyes widened.

"Have you lost your mind?! Do you have any idea what sort of beast he is?" he asked when they heard a high pitch giggle and turned, seeing a figure walk out from behind one of the marble columns and leaned against the column. The figure was male with a thin build and was wearing black leather boots which were laced up the front and ended at his knees, tight brown leather trousers, a brown leather belt, a red silk shirt which was open at the top to show some of his chest and collarbones, a brown leather vest, a brown leather waistcoat and a light brown cape with a hood. The hood was up and covered most of his face and he crossed his arms over his chest. "No."

"No what, Dearie?" the Dark One asked as he kicked off the column and walked toward the table. He placed his hands on top of the table as they barely saw the impish smile shadowed by the hood. Belle noticed the gold scales on the skin of his hands and his fingernails were painted black with gold and green swirls. There was something familiar about his long fingers as he looked at her and moved his hands back.

"There has been a mistake," Maurice said as his heart slammed in his chest and the Dark One stood straighter.

"So you didn't send me a note that more or less said "Help! Save me! The ogres are attacking!"?" he asked, dramatically gesturing with his hands.

"No, I sent you a note and asked you to help save us from the ogres," Belle said while she walked closer and the Dark One backed up.

"That's close enough, Dearie," he said, holding his hand up in a passive gesture then looked at Maurice. "So, do you want my help or not? I don't like wasting my time."

"Yes, we need your help," Maurice said and the Dark One giggled.

"Well, before I do anything," the Dark One said as a serious look came to his face and he tilted his head to one side. "What's it worth to me?"

"I will give you anything," Maurice said and the Dark One placed his hand against his chest and gasped.

"Oh, that is not a good thing to say, Dearie. You never know what anything is."

"I can give you gold."

"I have gold," he said with a snarled look on his face. "I also have jewels, silver and other trinkets."

"I will give you my castle."

"It's nice, but mine's bigger," he said while moving his head to look around the room.

"I'll give you all my land."

"No, I have plenty."

"Then what do you want?"

"What I need is a servant," he said and flicked his hands up.

"You need a servant?" Belle asked.

"Yes," he said then giggled. They watched as he walked around the room while looking at them when he smiled and pointed with his hand toward Belle. She was wearing the gold gown Rumple had made her as well as a pair of black slippers and he noticed how the light sparkled on her auburn hair and in her blue eyes. "I pick you."

"No," Maurice shouted and the Dark One looked at him.

"Then I will be going," he said with a small bow.

"Wait," Belle said and the Dark One looked at her. "I'll go with you."

"No!" Maurice said with a shocked look on his face.

"It's forever, Dearie," the Dark One said then giggled.

"Alright," she said and the Dark One rubbed his hands together.

"Are you going to save our kingdom?" Maurice asked and the Dark One gave him an angry look.

"I already have," he said, waving his hands up then smiled at Belle. "It's time to go, Dearie."

"Wait," Maurice said while walking closer and the Dark One looked at him. "Let me say farewell to her."

"As you wish," the Dark One sighed then stood back. Maurice walked to Belle when they hugged and she kissed his cheek. Letting go, Belle walked to the Dark One while he held his hand out and she took his hand. His hand was warm and the gold scales felt thick and rough against the palm of her hand. She tried to get a better look at him, but he pulled the hood lower and she swore he growled.

Maurice watched the purple smoke enveloping Belle and the Dark One as Maurice balled his hands together and the purple smoke vanished, leaving him with nothing, but the sound of the clicking of the mantel clock.

 _The Dark Castle_

The purple smoke swirled then vanished as Belle looked around the grand hall then looked at the Dark One. He headed for the large, double doors at the end of the hall when he snapped his fingers and the large doors opened.

"This way, Dearie," he said in a singsong voice then walked in the room and she followed him. The large doors closed as she looked at the large dining hall and noticed the windows were covered with thick red curtains with gold fringe. The crystal chandeliers were held to the ceiling by gold chains and the light from the candles caused little rainbows of lights on the ceiling and walls. She watched him remove the cape when the cape fell to the floor and she quickly ran to pick the cape off the floor. Standing up, she noticed the wavy brown hair which spread around his neck as she held the cape in her arms and waited for him to turn around. "Well, are you going to hang that up?"

"Yes," she said with a nod of her head then walked to the dark wood coatrack, placing the cape on one of the pegs. She wondered why he wasn't turning around when he walked to the large china cabinet and opened the doors.

"I wish tea. The door to the kitchen is there," he said while pointing to the left as she saw the small archway and walked toward him. She stood behind him as he looked like he was trying to pick which china tea set he wanted her to use and she fought back the urge to reach out and touch his back. "The teacart is over there."

Belle walked to the gold teacart when she turned around and was shocked to see he was gone. Sighing, she walked to the table when she saw the white china tea set with a blue willow branches etched onto the gold trimmed teacups, creamer, sugar bowl, saucers and teapot sitting on the top of the table and she carefully placed the tea set on the teacart. A few minutes later she returned to the dining hall when she heard a sound she never thought she would hear again and stopped.

"Ah, just in time," he said as she looked at the Dark One and he was sitting at a spinning wheel. Her heart slammed hard in her chest, but it wasn't just from seeing the spinning wheel. She watched the Dark One stand up when he walked toward her and she held tightly onto the handle of the teacart. "Place the tea set on the table."

"Yes," she said with a nod of her head and he frowned.

"Yes what?' he asked and she stopped the teacart near the table.

"Yes…Sir?" she asked and he walked around the other side of the long wooden table then sat down on the high back chair at the head of the table. He leaned back against the back of the chair when he crossed his arms over his chest and tilted his head to one side.

"That will do for now," he said and she started unloading the teacart. "Now, this is what I expect from you. You will cook all my meals. You do know how to cook?"

"Yes, Sir," she said with a nod.

"Good," he said and pressed the tips of his fingers together. "You will clean, dust, sweep and scrub every room in this castle. Well, the ones I allow you in."

"Yes, Sir," she said, placing the white china teapot on the table.

"You will wash my clothes, towels, bedding and aprons and polish my boots."

"Yes, Sir," she said as she placed the creamer on the table.

"You will dust my collections, but you are not to play with them."

"May I ask why?"

"Because they are mine," he said and she barely smiled. "What's so funny?"

"You sound like a spoiled child," she said and he glared at her.

"I am not," he said with a smug look on his face and crossed his arms over his chest. "Are you always this rude?"

"Are you?"

He glared at her then sat up straighter and leaned his lower arms on the top of the table.

"It's just that some of things in my collections are dangerous and…"

"You don't want me to get hurt," she said with a nod of her head.

"Now you are to weed and tend my gardens," he said as he ignored her and she smiled.

"Yes, Sir," she said as she placed the sugar bowl on the table.

"You will fetch me fresh straw when I'm at my wheel."

"Yes, Sir," she said, placing the spoon and saucer on the table then picked up one of the teacups.

"And you will skin the children I hunt for their pelts," he said then giggled while wiggling a finger and Belle gave him a shocked look. The white china teacup fell from her hands as he stood up and walked to her. She knelt down as she picked the chipped cup off the floor and shyly looked up at him. "That was a quip. Wasn't serious."

"Oh," she said then looked at the chipped cup and sighed. "I am sorry. It's chipped. See, you can barely tell."

"That's alright," he said as she stood up, walked to him and held the chipped cup in her hands. "It's just a cup."

He reached his hand out as she placed the chipped cup in his hand and he looked at the small chip. He noticed the fear in her eyes then looked at the chipped cup and placed the chipped cup on the table.

"You didn't cut yourself, did you?"

"No, Sir," she said and was surprised when he gently took her hands in his hands. His skin felt warm as the light sparkled on the gold scales and she slowly looked him in the eyes. His eyes were amber and looked lizard like and she saw a great sadness there. He examined her hands then let go and she noticed the shy look on his face. He watched her walk back to the teacart when she poured the tea into the chipped cup then added two drops of milk and one sugar and brought the chipped cup and saucer to him. He took the chipped cup and saucer out of her hands when he sipped on the tea and she walked back to the teacart.

"Aren't you going to have any?" he asked and she looked at him.

"Do you think I did something to the tea?" she asked with a coy look and he giggled.

"No, I just thought you wanted some," he said as she poured some tea into the cup then added two drops of milk then two sugars, picked up the cup and saucer and sat down at the other end of the table. "No, Dearie, sit near me."

Smiling, Belle got up when she picked up the cup and saucer then walked to the high back chair to his left and sat down. She sipped on the tea while he looked at her then took a long drink of tea.

"Did you put a little lemon in the tea?" he finally asked.

"Yes," Belle said and he smiled.

"Nice touch," he said and sipped on the tea. "I also like tea with a little honey in the morning."

"I'll remember that," she said then placed the cup on the saucer and looked at him. She wasn't sure, but there was something familiar about his mannerisms and voice and she thought for a few seconds before speaking again. "May I ask you something, Sir?"

"Of course," he said, waving his hand for her to continue.

"Was the only reason you picked me was because you needed a servant?" she asked and he gave her a puzzled look.

"No, a price had to be paid for my help," he said, wiggling his finger back and forth.

"Is there any other reason?" she asked and looked over the rim of the cup while sipping on the tea. "Could it be that you're lonely?"

"No," he said with a cold look on his face.

"Then why did you want me to sit next to you?"

"I didn't want to shout."

"You're lonely," she teased and he glared at her.

"You are wrong," he said then stood up and left the room, slamming the large doors behind him. Sighing, Belle got up when she cleared the table and placing the tea set back on the teacart, leaving the room.

 _Hours later_

The fire crackled in the fireplace while Belle slept and a golden satin duvet was tucked around her. She was amazed that he hadn't placed her in a dungeon and he had explained she was to sleep in the room next to his room so he didn't have to run up and down stairs if he needed her. She had smiled behind his back, but just nodded her head when he turned around and she was amazed with how lovely the room was. Rolling onto her back, Belle sighed then was startled awake as a loud scream filled the darkness and she quickly got out of bed. The candles magical flared as she picked up the oil lamp on the night table when she carefully walked to the door and placed her hand on the door handle. Opening the door, she looked out into the dark hallway when the screaming filled the air and she looked at the large doors which led into his bedchamber. She slowly walked to the large doors when she placed her hand on the door handle and the door opened.

The room was semi-dark from the glow from the fireplace as Belle walked to the bed to the right of the room and a soft moan filled the air. She placed the oil lamp on the night table when she carefully sat on the edge of the bed and could just see the Dark One. He was curled into a ball under the blue duvet while his fingers kneaded the pillow and he sounded like he was sobbing.

"Belle," he repeated between sobs and she felt a cold chill move through her.

" _I am right. It is him, but what happened? Why is he like this?"_ Belle thought as she wondered if she should touch him and slowly reached over, touching his hair. His hair felt silky and soft as she stroked the top of his head and made comforting hushing sounds. He made a small hiccup then sniffed while she stroked his hair and a small smile spread over his face. She brushed some hair out of his eyes when he sighed and she got up, picking up the oil lamp. She left the room as she closed the door then walked back into her room and shut the door behind her. She got back into bed after she placed the oil lamp on the night table then blew out the light and the other candle flickered out. She looked at the shadows on the ceiling while tears rolled down her cheeks and she wiped the tears away with the back of her hand.

"Oh, Rumple," she sighed when she rolled onto her left side, closed her eyes and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Gaston gets what's coming to him and a little nod to Skin Deep.**_

Chapter Seven

The sound of water dripping came from the shadows while the sounds of chains rattling came closer and Gaston staggered toward the wood and iron door. His black hair was shaggy and fell nearly to the middle of his back and he had a full beard and moustache. He had straw in his hair and beard and his clothing were in tatters. His toes stuck out from the holes in his boots and the clothing hung loose on his thin frame. Maurice allowed him to go out into the courtyard, but only at night and he wore a metal collar connected to iron chains. The only light in the cell came from the barred windows high above him and he had nearly roasted in the summer or froze to death in the winter.

"Move away from the door," a voice growled as he looked at the small window in the door and he snorted, moving back. The metal scrapping of the lock came from behind the door as he watched the door slowly open and two guards pointed rifles at him. "Move back."

Snorting a laugh, Gaston moved into the shadows while two guards with torches walked in the cell and placed the torches in the iron holders. Maurice walked in the cell as Gaston glared at him and Maurice gave him a blank look.

"Is it time for my walk?" Gaston asked sarcastically then grunted as one of the guards pulled on the chain connected to the iron collar around Gaston's neck and he moved back a few feet.

"No," Maurice said with a small shake of his head. He felt the anger boiling inside of him while looking at Gaston and fought the urge to kill him.

"Then what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

"Your father is dead," Maurice said in a cold tone and Gaston's eyes went wide.

"You're lying."

"No, he is dead."

"How did he die?"

"The ogres attacked his kingdom and he was beheaded."

"Why didn't you protect him?" Gaston demanded as he tried to move closer, but the guard pulled on the chains and Gaston choked, staggering backwards. "You owe him."

"I owe him nothing," Maurice growled, glaring at Gaston.

"You would if your whore of a daughter had…," Gaston said then gagged from the guard pulling on the chains and Maurice balled his hands into fists.

"Speak of my daughter in that matter again and I will…," Maurice said and Gaston snorted a laugh.

"You will what? I have spent the last ten years as your "guest". You barely feed me or give me water. I sleep on straw scattered on the floor. I have to pee or defecate in the corner. I nearly freeze to death or roast from the heat. I'm chained to the wall and am only allowed out at night. What more can you do to me?"

"I could have you tortured until you beg for death," Maurice growled after he walked closer and locked eyes with him. Gaston saw the seriousness in his eyes and he sighed and lowered his head.

"When did he die?" Gaston asked softly then looked up.

"A year ago," Maurice said as Gaston's eyes widened and he growled. With a roar, Gaston tried to grab Maurice, but the guard pulled on the chains hard enough to pull Gaston off his feet and he landed hard onto the ground. He watched Maurice leave the cell when the guards moved closer and the door slammed shut.

 _Maurice's den_

Maurice stood by the large stone fireplace while he watched the fire when he felt like he was being watched and turned, seeing the healer standing behind him.

"Greetings," the healer said with a small bow.

"Where have you been?" Maurice asked and the healer smiled.

"I go where I am needed. You know that."

"Well, I am glad that you have returned," Maurice said as he walked to a small wooden table near the fireplace and picked up the crystal bottle with amber liquid inside. "Would you like a whiskey?"

"That would be nice," the healer said and Maurice opened the crystal bottle. He poured some of the amber liquid into the glasses then placed the crystal stopper back in the bottle and placed the crystal bottle on the table. Picking up the glasses, he walked to the healer when he handed the healer one of the glasses and sipped on the whiskey. "Is your "guest" still living?"

"Yes," Maurice said, sipping on the whiskey. "I told him about Andre,"

"He must have taken that well," the healer said, sipping on the whiskey.

"He tried to attack me. Luckily, the guards stopped him."

"I would be careful if I were you," the healer said, pointing a bony finger at him.

"What can he do? He's locked in a cell," Maurice said then finished the whiskey and walked to the door. Turning, he saw the healer was gone as he sighed and left the room.

 _The Dark Castle_

The soft squeak of the spinning wheel filled the room while Belle stood on the highest step of the ladder and tried to move the curtains back. Three months had passed since she had come to live with the Dark One and he had made her a blue dress with short, white puffy sleeves and white lace around the hem and a white collar. She was wearing white hose and black slippers and a white linen apron was tied around her waist.

She was surprised with how well he treated her and would catch him smiling at her. He rarely raised his voice in anger or abused her or belittled her and he was pleased when she would sit in the den with him at night. She learned how he liked his meals and they would spend mealtimes talking over the books she read or his travels. He did call out during the night, but didn't mind or notice her sitting with him until he calmed down and would give her a small grin in the morning when she went to wake him.

Belle fought with the curtains then sighed and watched him moving the wheel with his left hand while a long strand of straw twirled between the fingers of his right hand. He was wearing brown leather boots laced up the front and ended at his knees, brown leather trousers, a copper silk shirt opened at the top and a brown leather vest.

"Why do you spin so much? You have enough gold to last a life time," she said and he giggled, turning to look back at her.

"I like watching the wheel. It helps me forget," he said, looking back at the spinning wheel. He moved the spinning wheel with his left hand as he went back to his spinning and she wondered if she asked him what he was trying to forget.

"What are you trying to forget?" she asked as he blinked his eyes then smiled.

"I guess it worked," he said then giggled, got up and walked to the ladder, looking up at her. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to get the curtains open. It's a beautiful day out and I thought we could use some sunlight in here. The trouble is these curtains won't move. What did you do…nail them shut?" she asked and pulled on the curtains.

"Yeah," he said with a nod of his head she sighed, rolling her eyes. She pulled harder when the curtains came loose and she lost her footing, falling off the ladder. She waved her arms in the air then made a soft grunt when she saw she was now in the Dark One's arms and he looked from her to the ladder then up at the curtains to her and she saw the fear in his eyes. She was surprised that he could move so fast, but liked the stunned look on his face. She reached over to touch his cheek when he placed her on her feet then placed his hands on her shoulders. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, Sir," she said then was surprised when he held her and she felt him shaking. Placing her hand against his chest, she felt his heart thudding hard and fast against her palm and he made a shaky breath then looked at the ladder.

"You are never to use a ladder ever again!" he scolded after moving back and pointed a finger at her. There was more fear then anger in his eyes and she folded her arms over her chest while giving him an angry look.

"How am I supposed to clear things high up?" she demanded. Normally he liked her being stubborn or rude, but the pounding in his chest made him breath hard and fast through his nose. He flicked his wrist up when a feather duster appeared in his hand and he held the feather duster out to her.

"This is enchanted. All you have to do is tell it where to dust and it will do it," he said then waved his hand and a bucket with a sponge and cloth appeared by her feet. "You will also tell these to clean the windows and the chandeliers."

"How will I get things down?"

"You just say what you need and they will come down to you," he said and gently tapped the tip of his finger against the tip of her nose. "Now, do we have a deal? You will never use ladders ever again?"

"Deal done," she said and he nodded his head, snapped his fingers, which make the curtains open to let in the sunlight, and walked away. After watching him leave the room, Belle looked at the feather duster then shrugged and looked at the chandeliers. "Dust the chandeliers."

Her eyes went wide as the feather duster rose into the air while twirling in a circle then quickly went from one chandelier to the other and dusted the crystals. The crystals made a soft tinkling sound as she watched and the feather duster floated to the window, pushed the window open, floated outside and shook the dust out. The feather duster then closed the window when the feather duster floated to Belle as she took hold of the handle and a small smile moved across her face.

 _Avonlea_

Maurice walked into the room when he walked to the high back chair near the large stone fireplace and sat down. He looked at the scrolled handwriting on the envelope when he opened the envelope and removed the piece of paper. In the three months since Belle went to live with the Dark One, he had received a letter from her once a week and he was surprised that a monster such as the Dark One would allow such things. Unfolding the paper, he sat back in the chair and looked at the scrolled handwriting.

 _Dearest Father,_

 _I hope all is well with you. I am fine and finally convinced him to allow me to open the curtains in the dining hall. I don't understand why he wants to stay in the dark. At first I thought his eyes were light sensitive, but he does go out during the day. Then I thought it was the view that bothered him. I can't see how. The mountains look amazing and you can see the rose gardens spreading out across the courtyard. I guess he just wants to shut the world out, but, now that I'm here, he doesn't want to anymore._

 _I did give him a bit of a scare while I was trying to open the curtains. I had pulled too hard and the curtain came loose, making me lose my footing. Ah, no, I am fine. He caught me after I fell off the ladder. I never knew he could move so fast. He looked so frightened. When he let me down, he hugged me and his entire body was trembling. I even saw tears in his eyes. He gave me enchanted objects to clean with and has made things come to me if I can't reach them._

 _Father, I know I have mentioned this before, but the longer I stay, the more I am convinced it's really him. I just need to find out what happened. Once I do, I will try to find a way to help him find release from whatever it is which turned him into this…no, I can't call him a beast or monster. He's him and he never was either one. He still calls out for me in his sleep during the night and relaxes when I sit with him and stroke the top of his head._

 _Give my regards to Chip and the others._

 _All my love,_

 _Belle_

He re-read some parts of the letter then got up and walked to the large stone fireplace. Removing the wooden box from the mantel, he opened the lid then placed the piece of paper on top of the other letters and closed the lid. Maurice placed the wooden box back on the mantel when he thought of something as he walked to the desk and opened the drawer. He removed Marcus' journals when he placed the journals on the desk and sighed. As much as he hated to part with the journals, he knew they might help Belle and placed his hand on top of one of the journals.

 _The Dark Castle_

Belle polished the silverware for the tea set with the chipped cup as she smiled and listened to the soft squeaking of the spinning wheel. She placed the cleaning cloth and the spoon on the table when she got up and walked to the spinning wheel. She noticed the content look on his face while the strands of straw moved through the fingers of his right hand and his left hand gently moved the wheel.

"Do you need something, Dearie?" he finally asked without looking at her.

"Will you teach me how to do that?" she asked when he stopped the spinning wheel and looked at her.

"You want to learn how to spin straw into gold?"

"No, I want to learn how to spin wool or thread. I thought I would try my hand at knitting."

Rumple had started teaching her how to card wool and spin the wool into thread or yarn before he left and she wondered if the Dark One remembered.

"I could just give you yarn."

"Please," she said as she gently placed her hand on his right shoulder and he looked at her hand and blinked. Something churned inside his chest as he sighed and gently removed her hand.

"I'm sorry, but the wheel only response to me," he said and she nodded her head. "By the way, your father sent something. It's on the table in the front hall."

Belle left the room when she walked down the hallway then stopped and looked at the wooden table near the large front doors. She picked up the parcel wrapped in brown paper and tied with string as she wondered what Maurice had sent her and walked to the stairs. Sitting down, she untied the string then removed the journals and placed the journals on the stone step.

"He sent you…books?" the Dark One asked as she jumped from being startled and he softly giggled. "I am sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

"That's alright. And, yes, he sent me some books," Belle said as she picked the journals up and went up the stairs. He watched her going around the corner when he noticed she had forgotten one of the journals and picked the journal off the stone step. Sitting down on the stone step, he opened the journal and turned the pages. He read a few pages when he shut the journal, stood up and looked at the top of the stairs.

 _Avonlea – Gaston's cell_

The water dribbled down the walls while a rat scurried across the floor and a low moan came from the shadows. The sound of chains rattling came closer as Gaston crawled across the floor then landed hard on his stomach. His right eye was swollen shut and his nose was bent to the left. Blood caked the split on his lower lip and bruises covered his face and arms. He dragged his left leg behind him as he coughed and tried to push himself up. Failing, he fell back onto the ground and breathed hard and fast through his mouth. His ribs were grinding together when he breathed and pain roared up his back.

Maurice's guards took great pleasure in beating him after his failed attack and they had taunted him with how they were going to return to do even worse things to him.

"Gaston?" a female sing song voice asked as he tried to lift his head then sighed and rested the left side of his face against the cold stone.

"Go away," he mumbled as footsteps came closer and he swore he heard the sound of cloth sweeping the floor.

"I don't think you want me to go."

"Who are you?"

"That would be telling."

"Why are you here?"

"I am here to free you."

"Why would you do that?" he asked then felt someone kneeling next to him, cool fingers gently stroking his hair, and could feel lips barely touching his ear.

"Don't you want revenge?" a soft voice whispered in his ear.

"Of course I do!" he growled through his teeth.

"I can give you the revenge you seek, but you must do something for me."

"I do not make deals with demons."

"Then I shall be going."

"No, wait, what do you want?"

"It's simple, really. All you have to do is serve me as my knight," the female voice said and Gaston frowned.

"That's all?"

"Yes, now, do we have a deal?"

"Yes," Gaston said softly then screamed as a soul searing pain roared through his body and his mind felt like it was melting. The pain grew intense as he screamed louder and tears rolled down his cheeks. Blood pounded loudly in his ears as he panted and felt the cool fingers moving through his hair. The pain faded when he moaned and heard laughter echoing in his head.

"Well done," the female voice said with a stern tone and the sound of cloth swirled around him. "Now, My Winter Knight, stand."

"Yes, Mistress," Gaston said with a wooden tone to his voice and he slowly rose to his feet. The chains and the iron collar fell to the floor as Gaston looked straight ahead and someone placed their hand on the small of his back.

His hair was short and he was clean shaven.

His face was flawless, but his eyes were dead.

His body was lean, muscular and flawless.

His clothing and boots were repaired.

"Ah, you are a fine specimen," the female voice said then stood in front of Gaston and her eyes shimmered red. "Shall we be going?"

"Yes, Mistress," he said as a black smoke enveloped them and they vanished.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The rain tacked at the glass while Belle sat in the library the Dark One had given her and the fire crackled in the large stone fireplace. It had been several days since he had left and she admitted she was missing him. Thunder rumbled as she looked up when she felt a cold chill move through her and she got up, placing a ribbon to save her place then put the book on the cushion. She left the room when she went quickly down the stone stairs and ran for the large front doors. She opened the large door on the left when she looked down and her heart jumped in her chest.

"No," she said as she knelt down next to the Dark One while he laid face down on the ground and rain rolled off the oilskin cloak he was wearing. She gently rolled him over as he moaned and she placed her hand against his chest. His chest rose and fell in shaking breathes as she tried to figure out how to pick him up when something poked her in the back and she turned around, seeing a small carpet floating in the air behind her. Gently lifting him up, she watched the carpet move under him then rise into the air and Belle led the carpet inside while the large door closed behind her.

 _Two days later_

Pain…pure, white hot pain roared through the Dark One as he moaned and wanted to cry. He didn't want to move. He didn't want to wake up. He felt like he was on fire. He was hot, sick and tired.

"Easy now," the female voice said as something warm slid by his lips and swirled around his tongue. He tried to swallow, but his throat felt like it was closed over and gentle fingers rubbed his throat until he swallowed, feeling the warmth of whatever it was slid down into his stomach.

"Unh," was all he could manage to say as whoever it was wiped his lips and stroked the top of his head. The cool gentle finger felt good on his hot skin, but a cold shiver made his teeth rattle and he whimpered.

"Hush now. It's alright. You're alright," the female voice said, but he shook his head, which hurt, and closed his eyes tighter.

"I feel like I'm going to die," he moaned then heard a soft hushing noise. Something about the conversation felt familiar as he whimpered and felt soft fingers moving through his hair.

"No, you're just feverish. Rest now," was the last thing he heard as the darkness returned and he sighed, drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

 _A week later_

"Belle," he called out as she lifted her head and placed the ribbon between the pages of the book she was reading. She got up then walked to the bed and sat down. The golden scales looked almost fluid from sweat as she reached over and picked the cloth sitting next to the wooden bowl off the night table. She placed the cloth in the cool water then rung out the cloth and gently patted the cloth against his forehead and neck. "Belle, where are you?"

"Hush now. I'm here," she said and gently patted the cloth against the sides of his face.

"I'm sorry," he moaned. She placed the cloth back into the cool water then rung out the cloth and gently patted his chest.

"There is no need to be sorry," she said softly.

"I shouldn't have come down," he said and her heart jumped in her chest.

"Yes, you should have," she said, patting the cloth against his neck and tried not to cry. "Besides, if you hadn't, I would have come up and got you. Do you remember what I said if you refused?"

"You'd tickle my feet."

"Yes."

"But, still, if I hadn't, you….," he said and she placed her finger against his chapped lips.

"Hush. Don't think about it. Go back to sleep," she said and he made a little sigh.

"Don't go," he said then sighed and drifted back to sleep. She placed the cloth back on the night table then stood up and kissed the top of his head.

"I'm not going anywhere," she whispered then sat back down, took his hand and folded their fingers together.

 _Two weeks later_

The sunlight caused the inside of his eyelids to turn a soft brown as the Dark One opened his eyes and blinked until his vision cleared. Lifting his left hand, he saw the white cloth with a white cream sticking out from under the cloth and the cloth went down his wrist to nearly his elbow. He looked at his right hand and saw another white cloth and noticed he was also naked. Picking up the top of the bedding, he saw more white cloth wrapped around his chest, stomach and one leg as he placed the bedding down and frowned.

"Oh, you're awake," Belle said as he looked at her and she had a wooden tray in her hands. She placed the wooden tray on the floor when she sat on the edge of the bed and he moved the bedding up to his shoulders.

"Why am I naked?" he demanded and she softly smiled, moving the bedding down. She was more worried about what had happened to him while undressing him then seeing the golden scales and she checked the white cloth wrapped around his left bicep.

"How else was I going to treat your injuries?" she asked when she helped him sit up then reached down and picked up the china bowl and a silver spoon. She scooped some of the porridge onto the spoon and moved closer. He opened his mouth as she placed the spoon in his mouth then removed the spoon and he swallowed the porridge. She fed him some more porridge when he sighed and looked at the white cloth. "Do you remember what happened?"

"I went to this village to help them with some plague. I should have known it was a trap after I saw the feast they prepared for me after I had cured them. It was when I took a drink of some wine that someone used squid ink on me and I was paralyzed."

"I don't understand," she said and helped him sip on some tea. "How could squid ink hurt you?"

"Squid ink has the properties to paralyze anyone with magic and they cannot use their powers."

"Oh."

"While I was paralyzed, the village shaman took great pleasure in torturing me," he said and a shocked look appeared on her face. "Once he was satisfied, the shaman removed the squid ink and I escaped. I was too weak to retaliate, and I knew it was foolish to teleport blind, but I was in such pain and just wanted to return home."

"You ended up unconscious at the front door."

"How did you get me inside?" he asked and she fed him some more porridge.

"I wasn't sure how I was going to get you inside. All I know is the small carpet in the front hall appeared and I used the carpet to bring you up here."

"Like all things in this castle, the carpet is enchanted and knew I was in trouble."

"Ah, well, afterwards, I undressed you and dried you off."

"How did you treat my wounds?" he asked and she fed him some dry toast.

"I know you don't like me being in your workshop, but I needed things to heal you. Imagine my surprise when I only had to ask and the bottles of ointment and other things appeared. Once I had everything I needed, I came up here and treated your wounds."

"How long have I been ill?" he asked and she wiped his lips with a white napkin.

"It's been two weeks," she said and he looked at the canopy overhead. "I was really worried you were going to die."

"I'm very hard to kill," he said then made a weak giggle. He noticed the look in her eyes when he sighed and brushed the hair out of his eyes. "I do apologize. That wasn't funny."

"No, it wasn't," she said as tears threatened to fall and he pressed his lips together. Holding out his left hand, she took his hand and wrapped their fingers together. Grunting, he moved over then nodded his head and she went to lie on the bed. She snuggled closer when she carefully placed her head against his chest and he slid his left arm around her. She listened to the soft thump of his heart while he looked at the canopy and she placed her hand on his right shoulder. The fire in the large stone fireplace crackled while they laid still and he looked at her with half closed eyes. "Do you want me to move?"

"No," he said then closed his eyes and she listened to his breathing evening out and his heartbeat slow down. Yawning, she patted his shoulder then closed her eyes and a small smile spread across his face.

 _Avonlea_

Maurice stood in front of the window while he looked out at the grey sky and had his hands behind his back. He hadn't heard word from Belle in weeks and wondered what had befallen his daughter.

"Milaird?" a voice asked as he turned and saw a guard standing in the doorway. Nodding his head, Maurice watched the guard walk closer then handed him an envelope and Maurice looked at the envelope. Nodding his head, Maurice opened the envelope as the guard left the room and Maurice walked to the high back chair, sitting down. He removed the piece of paper as he looked at the scrolled writing and frowned.

 _Dearest Father,_

 _I do apologize for not writing sooner, but I have been busy._

 _Two weeks ago, he went to a village and a shaman used something very powerful to capture him. The shaman took great pleasure in torturing him then released him and he was barely able to return home. Father, you should have seen him. What happened to his leg was nothing compared to the burns and cuts I saw on his arms, legs and body. He was feverish and so ill, I was afraid he would die, but he survived with only the grace of the gods._

 _I know you aren't convinced that he is Rumple, but I saw his leg. The scales outline the scar and he has called out for me several times during fever dreams. He's doing better now, but I worry about scars and what he will do once he fully recovers. The Rumple I remember would do nothing, but he is so angry. I'll try to talk him out of taking vengeance on them, but a part of me wants him to have it._

 _All my love,_

 _Belle_

Maurice sighed as he re-read the letter when he folded the piece of paper and stood up, walking to the window. He had heard rumors of the village of Hamelin capturing the Dark One and he silently prayed she could talk him out of taking his revenge.

 _Two months later_

"Hold still," Belle said with a giggle as the Dark One growled and wanted to scratch. His injuries were healed, but he hadn't been able to bathe and felt itchy. She removed the final cloth as she placed the cloth on the night table and he sighed, looking up at the canopy.

"I need a bath," he grumbled and folded his arms over his chest.

"I will prepare one for you in a few minutes," Belle said while getting off the bed and he watched her walk to the white marble tub with lion clawed feet. She had brought up some buckets of water and had heated the water over the fire. She carefully picked up the first bucket then dumped the water into the tub and he got up, walking to her. His feet felt the chill of the hard wood floor as the white flannel nightshirt swirled around his legs and he watched her until the tub was full. "There, all ready."

"Thank you. You may go," he said as she placed the bucket on the floor and smiled.

"Are you saying you don't want me to see you naked? I did undress you, you know," she said with a blank look on her face and he frowned.

"Yes, well, that was different," he said and she liked how shy he looked.

"Well, if you want to be alone," she said as she moved by him when he placed his hand on her shoulder and she stopped.

"I, uh, I would like some company," he said and she patted his hand.

"Then I will keep my back turned until you get in the tub," she said as he smiled then unbuttoned the white flannel nightshirt. The white flannel nightshirt fell to his feet as he stepped out it and slid into the water. The warm water felt good as he sank down into the tub and placed his head back against the cool marble. He waved his hand as a thick layer of bubbles spread over the water and he smiled.

"You can turn around," he said as she turned and saw the bubbles floating around him. She picked up the small wooden stool as she carried the small wooden stool to the tub and placed the stool near the tub. She went to get some towels, a washcloth and a bar of honey scented soap and walked to the tub, sitting down on the stool. The golden scales were shimmering as he looked at her with hooded eyes and she handed him the washcloth and soap. "Now I want you to bathe me."

"Will you make up your mind? First you didn't want me to see you naked and now you want me to wash you. So, just to make sure I'm clear, you want me to bathe you?" she asked.

"Yes," he said with a nod. "But without the rudeness."

"Fine," she said when she slid her hand and the washcloth into the warm water and rubbed the washcloth against the soap. He watched her as she washed his arm, wrist, hand and fingers and he sighed. "Your skin is really soft."

"Did you expect it not to be?" he asked, tilting his head to one side.

"Well, I heard some scales are hard," she said as she washed his shoulder then along his collarbones and he blinked his eyes a few times.

"They used to be," he said and she nodded her head. She wasn't sure if it was the right time to ask as she pressed her lips into a thin line and used a small cup to rinse him off.

"I was wondering. Are you going to retaliate against that village?" she asked and he frowned.

"Of course," he said and saw the anger in her eyes. "Don't you think I have the right to retaliate after what they did to me?"

"Yes, I do, but there has to be a way to retaliate that doesn't include hurting them," she said and he thought for a few minutes when he arched his eyebrows up, widened his eyes and smiled.

"You mean I should let them THINK I'm going to do something, but actually do nothing?" he asked wiggling his hands side to side.

"Yes."

"That would drive them crazy," he said then giggled and bubbles rolled down the back of his hands. He softly sighed as she washed his chest and he leaned his head back, looking at the ceiling. "Then…sometime later…I will show up and demand an apology."

"If that's what you wish," she said with a smile. He made a content sigh when she got up, moved the wooden stool down to his legs and he placed his right heel on the end of the tub. She gently washed his foot while he wiggled his toes and she noticed his toenails were painted the same color as his fingernails. She held his foot in her hand when he looked at her and titled his head to one side.

"Don't even think it, Dearie," he said then giggled and she softly laughed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she said as she looked back at him with a blank look on her face and he wiggled his right index finger back and forth, placing his leg back under the water.

"I do not like it when someone tickles my feet," he said as she got up and moved the wooden stool to the other side of the tub.

"I wasn't going to," she said and he gave her a doubting look. She picked up his arm when she started washing his arm, wrist, hand and fingers and he looked up at the ceiling. "Is the water warm enough?"

"Yes," he said and she placed his arm under the water.

"Sit up," she said as he sat up and she watched the bubbles floating down his back. A few minutes later she was finished bathing him and washing his hair when she stood up and picked up the large towel. She closed her eyes while listening to him getting out of the bath and he took the towel, wrapping the towel around his waist. He tapped the tip of his finger against the tip of her nose as she opened her eyes and he smiled. She watched him wave his hand as the bubbles and water vanished and she walked to the chair by the large stone fireplace. Picking up the dark blue fleece dressing gown, she walked to him then helped him put the dark blue fleece dressing gown and he tied the dark blue fleece dressing gown shut.

"You may go now," he said as she nodded her head and walked to the door. He watched her leave as the door closed behind her when he sighed and placed his hands in the pockets of the dressing gown.

"Why do you keep pushing her away?" a familiar voice asked as he walked to the large stone fireplace and watched the fire crackling on the wood.

"It's better this way," he sighed and moved his hand over his wet hair.

"For you or for her?" the voice asked and he pressed his lips together.

"Go away," he growled and balled his hands into fists.

"As you wish, but remember this. She loves you, Rumplestiltskin," the voice said as he looked at the fire then sighed, half closing his eyes.

"If she knew what I have done, she wouldn't," he sighed then turned around and found there was no one else in the room. Sighing, he waved his hands then was dressed in a light brown silk shirt, a brown leather vest, a brown leather belt, black leather trousers and black leather boots. His hair was dry as he walked to the door then left the room and the door closed slowly behind him.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Belle gets Rumple to admit he is who she thinks he is.**_

Chapter Nine

"Did you do it?" Belle asked while walking in the dining hall and he stopped the spinning wheel. She had gone to the market to buy him some new straw and she placed the basket next to his right foot while he looked at her. He was wearing a white silk shirt, a black leather vest, a black leather belt, brown leather trousers and black leather boots that ended at his knees.

"Did I do what?" he asked as she sat down in front of him and he saw the anger in her eyes.

"Did you kill those children?"

"You've lost me," he said, frowning.

"I am talking about Hamelin. I heard in town that the children there were drowned by some evil wizard. You promised you wouldn't do anything."

"I didn't do anything. I would never hurt, let alone kill, children. In fact, I had forgotten all about what happened when I went to Hamelin," he said and she saw the honesty in his eyes.

"Then who killed the children?"

"If they were drowned or taken, the only one I can think of is the Pied Piper," he said then sighed. She saw the sadness in his eyes and she took his hands in hers.

"Who is the Pied Piper?"

"He is more of a demon than a wizard. He goes from town to town and offers his "services" to get rid of vermin….the vermin HE places in the town. If he is paid, he will leave. If he isn't paid, he will kill children or take them."

"What does he do with the ones he takes?" she asked and he arched his eyebrows up.

"He eats them," he said and she sighed.

"Those poor children," she said softly and he wrapped their fingers together.

"May I ask you something?"

"Of course," she said and he gave her a questioning look.

"Why did you come back?" he asked and leaned closer, locking eyes with her.

"I had to bring you your straw."

"Is that the only reason?"

"No, I had to come back. I promised to stay with you forever."

"You don't have to," he said and she saw the sad look in his eyes. "If you wish to leave, I will not stop you."

"Is this another quip or test?" she asked and tears itched at the edge of her eyes.

"No," he said with a shake of his head.

'Then why do you want me to leave?"

"Things have…changed," he said and she wondered what he was talking about. "When I go off to do something, I think about you and wonder what you're doing. When I am here, I forget what I'm doing because you come in the room and distract me. I worry that someone or something will take you from me or use you against me. I couldn't stand that. Things were much easier when I was alone."

"Is that what you want? To be a man with an empty heart and a chipped cup?" she asked and he sighed.

"No," he said with a shake of his head. She wondered if it was time to end the pretense of not knowing who he was as she sat straighter and cleared her throat.

"You remind me of someone," she said and he gave her a puzzled look. "I had a friend once. He was shy, very insecure and believed he deserved to be alone."

"What happened to this friend?"

"He disappeared," she sighed and he saw the sadness in her eyes.

"Maybe he wanted to go," he said and she glared at him.

"Why would he?"

"Did you mistreat him?" he asked as he let go of her hand and wiggled his left index finger side to side.

"Why would I do that?"

"What did he do for a living?"

"He was a spinner. He also weaved and could sew and knit. He made clothes for my father and me as well as the household. He…"

"Sounds like he was nothing more than a servant," he said while wiggling his hands side to side then giggled.

"How dare you! He was no such thing!" Belle said as she stood up and placed her hands on her hips.

"Maybe that's how he felt," he sighed and looked down at his hands. Belle felt her heart hurting when she sat back down, lifted his chin so he was looking at her and held his face in her hands.

"He wasn't," she said softly while stroking his chin with her thumbs and he blinked his eyes a few times.

"How did he disappear?"

"He just left."

"Why?"

"I guess he felt guilty. My father had thrown a ball to announce my engagement…"

"Your friend asked for your hand in marriage?"

"No, my father had arranged a marriage for me."

"Did you want to get married?"

"It didn't matter if I did or not. My father needed to seal a deal with the father of the man I was to marry and I had to."

"Did your friend agree this was a good idea?"

"No, I think it was breaking his heart," Belle said then sighed as she gently placed her right hand against his chest and brushed some hair behind his ear with her left hand. She could just feel the rise and fall of his chest and he gently placed his hand over hers. "The night of my engagement ball, he didn't want to come down. He wanted to stay up in his room or workshop."

"Did you go up and order him to come down?" he asked and she glared at him.

"No, he came down on his own. Though I did tell him I would have gone to fetch him."

"What would you have done if he refused to come with you? Beaten him until he did?" he asked and she glared at him.

"No," she said then thought of something. "Like you, he hates getting his feet tickled and I told him I would have done that."

"I see."

"I still remember him in the clothing my father had made for him. He looked so handsome."

"Did your intended mind him being there?"

"He didn't even see him until I asked my friend to dance. In fact, I don't know how he even saw us. We were surrounded by the other dancers."

"Maybe someone told him," he said and she saw the anger in his eyes. She had found out what Zelena had done and she snorted a breath of air.

"It turned out to be the oldest daughter of Lady Cora. Her name was Zelena. My father said Zelena was in a tavern and was bragging how she destroyed any chance for me to marry Gaston, that's who my father picked for me to marry."

"I heard of Zelena. She became the ruler of her mother's kingdom after Cora mysteriously died and her sister, Regina, was made an outcast. Last I heard, Regina was living as a rebel in the woods somewhere. What happened to you intended?" he asked and she could just feel the quick thumping of his heart.

"He has been a guest of my father's for the last ten years," she said and his face grew hard.

"So you did marry him," he growled, removing her hand.

"No," she said while placing her hands on his shoulders. "He's been in my father's dungeon."

"Why?"

"After he learned we were dancing, he stormed over, pushed my friend to the floor and slapped me after I had stomped on his foot and slapped him. I fell unconscious to the floor and my father had him placed in the dungeon."

"And this is when your friend left?"

"It was later that night. I'm not sure if anyone told him I was alright. Maybe they forgot. All I know is he left in the middle of the night and we had no idea where he went."

"How did you find out he was gone?"

"The son of our head of the house told us. He saw him leave."

"Did the boy try to stop him?"

"Yes, but he said he had to go. When Chip, that was his name, went to go with him…"

"He what?" he asked, eyes wide.

"He wanted to go with him. You see, he really liked my friend and was very upset when he left."

"Did this Chip tell anyone he was gone?"

"He told his mother, but she had thought he dreamt it. It wasn't until she found my friend gone that she brought Chip to my father and he told us what he saw."

"But your father didn't care and you all forgot him!" he said, waving his hands side to side.

"No, my father sent men out to every village and shire in his kingdom in search for him. It wasn't until one of the men found my friend's wooden staff and bundle of things he packed for his journey in the forest that they stopped."

"Why?"

"We believe he was killed."

"Why did he need a wooden staff?"

"His right leg was lame," she said and placed her hand on his right knee. Looking down, he placed his hand on top of hers and wrapped their fingers together.

"And that is when you started to forget about him."

"Why do you keep saying? Why are you trying to get me angry?"

"I am doing no such thing," he said with a blank look on his face. "If you're getting angry, it's because you know you forgot about him."

"There has not been one single day that I haven't thought about him. I wondered where he is and if he's safe. I wondered if he had finally found someone and has the family he told me he always wanted. He is, and will always be, my best friend. Now stop this charade. I know who you are and I cannot pretend otherwise," Belle said as tears rolled down her cheeks and he titled his head to one side. Standing up, he held his hand out as she looked at his hand then up at him and he wiggled his fingers. Taking his hand, she stood up when he moved closer and wrapped his arms around her. She placed her head against his shoulder as she sadly smiled and he pressed her tightly against him.

"Belle," he sighed as she rubbed his back and he moved back, holding her at arm's length. "I am so…"

"Don't you dare tell me you're sorry," she said, placing her hands on his shoulders. "You have nothing to be sorry about."

"How did you figure out who I am?"

"Please," she said with a small smile and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "You might have gold scale skin and lizard like eyes, but you still look and sound the same. Well, you're voice is a little higher, but I'd know it anywhere. There is that scar on your right leg and the fact that you spin and…," she said and he placed a finger against her lips, made a small giggle then rolled his eyes.

"I forgot how clever you are," he said when she thought of something and sighed.

"I am sorry, but I am afraid your aunts have died."

"I see."

"They never gave up hope of you coming back."

"Do you think they would have approved of me looking like this?"

"How did you end up like this?" she asked and Rumple told her about how he met Zoso. Her eyes filled with tears as he held her and she felt anger boiling in her chest. "I swear. I will find a way to free you of this curse."

"My hero," he teased and she softly giggled while wiping the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Well," he said as he brushed some hair behind her right ear. "Seeing how we are reunited, there is only one thing left to do!"

Belle watched as he raised his right hand then snapped his fingers and the candles of the chandeliers were lit and the dining table and high back chairs were gone. He held his left hand out then snapped his fingers and soft music started playing. Lowering his hands, he snapped his fingers and Belle was dressed in the golden gown she wore to the ball. He lifted his hands up then snapped his fingers and he was wearing a dark blue silk waistcoat with gold buttons and a high collar and the waistcoat was trimmed in white lace down the front as well as the collar and the lace outlined the gray cuffs and gray silk covered the pockets. Under the waistcoat was a white silk shirt with a high collar and was open enough to show some of his chest and collarbones and a silver silk vest etched in gold scrolling. He was also wearing a gold string tie as well as a pair of dark blue silk breeches and a pair of black leather boots.

"Shall we dance?" he asked with a small bow and she moved closer, sliding her arms around his waist. He placed her left hand on his right shoulder then took hold of her right hand and they started dancing. He spun her around in a small circle then moved her against him and wrapped his arms around her. She looked back at him as he smiled and she reached back to stroke his cheek. They danced around the room when he lifted her up and spun around in a circle then lowered her to her feet. The song ended as he held her against him and she looked deeply into his eyes. "What I am sorry about is trying to forget you. It hurt too much and I thought hiding memories of you and my old life would make all this….easier. It did work for a while. Then you made your deal with me and everything came back. No matter how hard I tried, I can't forget our friendship and how much you mean to me."

"Ru...," she started to say when he placed his finger against her lips and shook his head.

"Don't say my name. Names are power. If the wrong person or creature learns someone's full name, they can use it to control them."

"I would never say your name outside this castle. And you have so many runes, spells and charms set up, no one could spy on us," she said and he pressed his lips together.

"Even those can be broken."

"Then I shall whisper your name into your ear," she said as she whispered "Rumplestiltskin" into his left ear and he hugged her while tears rolled gently down his cheeks.

 _Avonlea_

The fire crackled in the fireplace while Maurice watched the sparks float into the air then went back into the fire and placed his hands behind his back.

"Why so serious, Dearie?" a familiar voice asked as he turned and Rumple sat on the high back chair with red cushions. His right leg was hanging over the arm of the chair as he smiled and folded his fingers together. Rumple was dressed in a red linen hood which covered half of his face, a red leather waistcoat, a white silk shirt, a red leather vest, black leather trousers and belt and red leather boots ending at his knees.

"What are you doing here?" Maurice asked, walking to the chair and Rumple stood up.

"I'm here to get something cleared up," he said, waving his hands side to side while he started pacing. "Your daughter seems to think I am this lost friend of hers. In fact, she insists that I am."

"Yes, she has mentioned that in her letters," Maurice said when Rumple spun on his heels and looked at him with a blank look on his face.

"But you don't believe her."

"No, I don't. He would never do the things you've done."

"What if he had no choice?" Rumple asked as he flicked his wrist up and wiggled his finger side to side.

"I don't understand."

"What if he had met someone and that person offered him some hospitality? What if the price for this hospitality was his life if he did not serve this person and this person attacked him? What if he killed this person and was cursed?"

"And it is this curse that's making him do things?"

"Exactly," Rumple said as he clapped his hands and giggled. "Now, after spending years in solitude, he is summoned here and your daughter offers a deal for his help. He agrees and she had to go live with him. Would you approve even if you did know it was him?"

"Of course," Maurice said with a nod of his head.

"Is it true that he disappeared after her engagement ball?"

"How did you learn about that?"

"She told me. She also told me he was a spinner and he was nothing more than a servant," Rumple said and Maurice glared at him.

"He was not!" Maurice growled and Rumple gave him a blank look. "He was my…our friend. He helped my son get through his training when they fought the ogres and was ashamed when my son ordered him to leave and bring my son's journals home."

"She mentioned he was lame."

"Yes, he fell down a hill and broke his leg. The damage was severe, but my healer was able to save his leg."

"And that is when you offered him employment?"

"Yes, but I never thought of him as a servant. Truth, I always thought of him as a brother," Maurice sighed and Rumple saw the sincerity in his eyes. "Marcus, my son, thought him as a mentor and uncle. Belle, she thought him as her best friend."

"That isn't true. She thinks more of him, doesn't she?" Rumple asked and Maurice nodded his head.

"That is why I regret agreeing to allow her to marry that…monster," Maurice said and Rumple heard the anger in his voice. "If I hadn't needed the help, I would have wanted her to marry him."

Rumple felt his heart thudding in his chest as he placed his hands behind his back then walked to Maurice then walked around him.

"So she did marry this monster," he said and Maurice glared at him.

"No, I would never allow someone who assaults my daughter marry her."

"She did tell me about that. She also said that's the reason her friend left."

"He did blame himself and decided it would be best to leave."

"Did you search for him once you found him missing?" Rumple asked, stopping on front of him. Maurice could barely see his face as he gave him a stern look and clenched his jaw.

"Yes, I sent out guards to search for him."

"Did you find him?"

"We found his things," Maurice said and Rumple heard the sadness in his voice. He watched Maurice walked to a bookcase when he reached up and took down the remains of Rumple's brown wood staff. Walking to Rumple, Maurice held out the brown wood staff and Rumple took the brown wood staff in his hands. He moved his thumbs over the smooth wood then looked at Maurice and blinked his eyes a few times.

"This means nothing," he said and handed back the brown wood staff. "You stopped looking and forgot about him."

"No, you're wrong. Even though I have not had men out looking for him, I have left word in every village, hamlet and shire to send word if they see him."

"She told me he had aunts. Did you tell them he was missing?"

"Yes, I told them personally that he was missing and assured them he would return," Maurice said as Rumple walked around him then stopped in front of him and folded his arms over his chest.

"What happened to these aunts?"

"They died," Maurice said with a sigh. "Jenna, the youngest, died last year."

"I see," he said with a sigh then his face hardened. "What about his room and workshop? Belle mentioned he had those? Have you given them to someone else?"

"No, no one has been in them."

"Are they kept ready for him in case he does return?"

"No, I am afraid they have been neglected. But that doesn't mean we've forgotten him."

"She mentioned you put her intended in the dungeon," Rumple said with a blank look on his face and Maurice noticed the anger in his eyes. "Is he still there?"

"Yes."

"I wish to see him."

"I will let you see him if you let me see your face," Maurice said and a cold chill moved through Rumple.

"Why?"

"I need to see for myself if you are him or not," Maurice said and Rumple sighed, raising his hands to the hood. Slowly, he lowered the hood as the golden scales sparkled and he tilted his head to one side. Maurice looked at him when he placed his hands on Rumple's shoulders and sighed. "By the gods…"

"Your prisoner?" he asked and Maurice nodded his head. Placing the hood up, Rumple followed Maurice out of the room as they went down the hallway and walked to the door leading down to the dungeon. A few minutes later they arrived at the door to Gaston's cell and the guards looked at Maurice then at Rumple.

"Open the door," Maurice said.

"Move away from the door," the guard shouted then unlocked the door and Rumple placed his hands behind his back. He wasn't sure what he would do when he saw Gaston again as he watched the door opening and walked inside with Maurice and the guards behind him. The cell was semi-dark from the light coming from the small windows high above them as Rumple watched the guards walking into the shadows then came back and they were shaking.

"What's wrong?" Maurice asked.

"Uh, Milaird, we don't know how, but he's gone," the guard said and saw the anger in Rumples eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Rumple was furious. His heart slammed hard and fast in his chest as his fragile hope of having a life with Belle cracked and tears prickled in the corners of his eyes. The glare he gave Maurice froze Maurice's soul as an inhuman growl filled the darkness and Rumple snorted a breath of air. The guards drew their swords as he made a high pitch giggle, waved his hand and the swords turned into water. The purple smoke enveloped him and Maurice felt his heart freezing in his chest as he watched Rumple vanish.

"Milaird?" the guard finally asked with a shaky voice when Maurice glared at him and headed for the door.

"Find Gaston," he growled then left the cell and balled his hands into fists.

 _The Dark Castle_

Belle was reading one of her favorite books while she sat on the black wood couch with red cushions when she felt the air grow cold and looked up, seeing the purple smoke materializing at the center of the room. Smiling, she got up as she placed the ribbon to mark her place and put the book on the cushion. Rumple had his back to her as he watched the fire and she noticed he was shaking.

"Are you alright?" she asked while placing her hand gently on his back and he spun around, glaring at her.

"No, I am not alright," he snarled and his eyes looked hard and angry.

"What's wrong?" she asked while placing her hand on his chest and felt his heart slamming against the palms of her hand. He brushed her hand away when he stood back and she noticed he was trying not to strike her. His eyes were cold as she saw him biting his lower lip to stop it from trembling and he scrunched up his nose.

"You lied to me," he snarled and she gave him a confused look.

"I have never lied to you."

"Everything out of your mouth has been a lie!"

"I don't understand. Where have you been?"

"I went to talk with your father."

'Why?"

"I wanted him to verify everything you told me about this friend of yours."

"That friend is you," she said as she tried to come closer, but he moved back and held his hands out.

"No," he said with a shake of his head and she felt tears coming to her eyes.

"What did he tell you?"

"That is none of your business," he said as he waved his hands and she vanished in a puff of purple smoke then appeared in a dark, damp cell. She ran to the iron door when she banged on the iron door and found the door was locked.

"No! Please, let me out!" she shouted and sank to the floor. She felt the cold air coming from the small windows above her as she lowered her head and cried.

 _The dining hall_

Anger bubbled inside him as Rumple stood at the center of the room and breathed hard and fast through his nose. His mind replayed their dance, but he didn't want to see it. He wanted to banish all thoughts of their relationship from his mind as he closed his eyes and balled his hands into fists.

"Don't," a familiar voice said and he opened his eyes. No one was in the room as he felt his heart slamming in his chest and tears threatened to fall.

"Leave me alone," he shouted while spinning around in a circle and looked up at the ceiling.

"I don't understand why you are angry."

"She lied to me!"

"You know full well she didn't."

"I am not who she thinks I am! I am a monster!"

"Now who's lying?" the voice asked as a laugh filled the air and he growled. "Don't you care that she loves you?!"

"No one could ever ever love me!"

"Liar," the voice said in a sing song tone and Rumple stormed to the white wood cabinets when he picked up the black wood cane and roared. He smashed the black wood cane against the glass as he smashed everything in the white wood cabinets then dropped the black wood cane onto the floor. He placed his hands against the shelf as he lowered his head and breathed hard and fast through his nose. He tried to calm down. He wanted to calm down. His heart was slamming in his chest and the anger, betrayal insecurities and pain grew to the point where he thought his soul would shatter. He moved back then opened the doors of the white wood cabinet on the left and picked up the china teacup. Roaring, he threw the chine teacup as the chine teacup shattered on the floor and he picked up another china teacup. He tossed one china teacup after another until the only china teacup let was the chipped one and he held the chipped china teacup tightly in his hand. "Go on. Toss it. Break the one thing that represents your love for her."

"No," he said as he walked to the pedestal with a gold goblet on top and placed the gold goblet on the floor. He gently placed the chipped china teacup on the pedestal then stood back and looked at the chipped china teacup. He sniffed when he waved his hand when the destroyed china teacups were restored and placed in the white wood china cabinet and the door closed. He walked to the black wood couch when he sat down and placed his head in his hands.

"Feel better?" the voice asked and he looked up.

"Go away," he growled then went into his right side and looked at the red cushion. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he sniffed, but didn't hear the door closing or the sound of a wood clicking on the marble flooring

 _Hours later_

Belle woke to find she was still in the cell as she brushed the hair out of her eyes and sat up. She got up when she slowly walked to the iron door and was surprised to find the door was unlocked. Carefully, she opened the door when she walked down the stone hallway and slowly went up the stairs. She felt her stomach growling as she opened the door to the main hall and looked out, seeing no one around. She walked to the doors to the dining hall when she slowly opened the door on the left and looked inside the room. Rumple was lying on the black wood couch with red cushions as she slowly walked in the room and headed for the black wood couch. He was facing the wall with his legs curled up and she heard a low sniff. She knelt down when she reached over and gently stroked his hair. He didn't move as he looked at the red cushion and she brushed some hair behind his ear.

"I didn't lie to you," she whispered and he sniffed then rolled over onto his back to look at her. The rims of his eyes were red from crying and she brushed some hair out of his eyes.

"You're lying now," he said and she placed her hand on his chest.

"Well, you're rude," she said and he looked angry at her. "You are rude and childish. You throw tantrums, you don't listen and you think only you are the only one who is allowed to get angry."

"Are you finished?" he asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Yes. Now tell me. Why did you go to see my father?" she asked and took his hand, wrapping their fingers together.

"I had to make sure what you told me was the truth."

"Why? Don't you trust me?"

"I'm not sure."

"What did he tell you?"

"He confirmed what you told me. He also said he thought of me as a brother, that Marcus thought of me as an uncle and mentor and that…that he would have allowed us to marry if he hadn't needed help."

"He said that?"

"Yes, but only after I told him I thought you and I were just friends. He told me we were more than that."

"We are."

"Why didn't you tell me? Was it because all I am is a crippled spinner and a coward?" he asked and anger filled her eyes.

"You know damn well my father and Major Cole restored your reputation by telling people what really happened. You also know your aunts or people of your village never believed the rumors to begin with. And you having a lame leg or you being a spinner never mattered."

"Is it because I'm older than you are?"

"Well, seeing my father is much old than my mother when they were married, no, that never bothered me," she said with a small smile.

"It bothered me until I realized we're now the same age,' he said and gave her a small smile.

"You're right. But why didn't you tell me how you felt?"

Rumple did feel like a child as he held her hand to his chest and gently rubbed his thumb against her knuckles. She felt the gentle rise and fall of his chest while waiting for his answer and he looked at the ceiling. He pondered his words, but everything came back to one thing and he closed his eyes, sighed then opened his eyes again.

"It wasn't proper. You are a lady and I'm nothing," he said while looking at her and she smiled, shaking her head.

"You are not."

"Someone like you couldn't love someone like me."

"Now who is lying?" she asked with a grin and he sat up. She got up then sat down and he curled back onto the black wood couch, placing his head in her lap. She gently stroked his hair as he closed his eyes and felt all the anger inside him melting away. She loved how soft and silky his hair felt and how relaxed he looked. Sighing, he opened his eyes and placed his hands on his stomach.

"Gaston wasn't in the dungeon," he said and she stopped stroking his hair, frowning.

"He wasn't?" she asked and he shook his head. "But that's impossible."

"Well, your father took me to see him and the cell was empty," Rumple said and sat up.

"We need to go see my father," Belle said as she got up and he looked up at her. Standing up, he wrapped his arms around her as she placed her hands against his chest and he moved her against him.

"How did you get out of the cell?" he asked and she looked at him.

"You unlocked the door."

"No, I didn't."

"You must have."

"I was up here the whole time."

"Then I guess someone knew you needed time to calm down and let me out," Belle said as he sighed when a purple smoke enveloped them then faded. Neither of them noticed the door slowly closing as the sound of wood clicking on the marble floor echoed down the hallway and a soft laugh filled the air.

 _Avonlea_

Maurice stood near the window as he watched the guards riding off when he felt like he was being watched and turned around, seeing the purple smoke materializing in the center of the room. Rumple let go of Belle as she smiled at him and he brushed some hair behind her right ear.

"Belle, are you alright?" Maurice asked as he half ran to them and gently pulled her away from Rumple. "Has he harmed you?"

"Father, please, he would never harm me," she said as she moved away and Rumple took her hand, lowering his head.

"I do apologize for my behavior earlier," Rumple said and Belle squeezed his fingers.

"Well, I was as surprised as you were," Maurice said when the door opened and Chip came in the room. Rumple placed the hood up as Chip walked closer and stood next to Maurice.

"Milaird, what is that doing here?" Chip asked as he sneered at Rumple and Belle walked closer.

"This isn't what appears," she said and looked at Rumple. "Come here."

"I am fine where I am, Dearie," Rumple teased while holding up his hands in surrender and she smiled.

"Please come here," she said as she held her hand out and he walked closer. He didn't know how his former apprentice would react seeing him as he sighed and stood next to her. She gently turned him to face her when she reached for the hood and he shook his head. Nodding, she slid her hands inside the hood and slowly lowered the hood. He lowered his head so his hair covered most of his face then she lifted his chin and went forehead to forehead with him. "Go on."

Rumple slowly brushed his hair back when he looked at Chip and Chip's eyes went wide.

"What sort of trick is this?" Chip demanded as he drew his sword and pointed the sword at Rumple.

"It is no trick," Rumple said and waved his hand, making the sword disappear. The sword reappeared on the table and Chip looked at Rumple.

"But… But…You can't be… You…," Chip stammered then balled his hands into fists. Ten years of anger bubbled inside him, but one thing roared through his mind. He needed to know why his mentor left. "Why did you leave?"

"I was ashamed about what happened. I know it is a poor excuse, but it's the truth. Now, is it true you wanted to come with me?"

"Yes," Chip growled as tears rolled down his cheeks and Rumple felt his heart cracking. Walking closer, Rumple wrapped his arms around his former apprentice while Chip buried his face in Rumple's neck and held him. Rumple let him cry until he calmed down then moved him back and sadly smiled at him. "Lady Belle told me you'd come home someday, but I never thought you'd come home looking like this. How did this happen?"

"That's a story for another day, Dearie," Rumple said as Chip smiled and Rumple saw the chipped tooth was gone. Smiling, he shook his head then looked at Maurice. "Has there been any word on Gaston?"

"No, we have searched the castle, but have no idea how he got out the cell or where he is," Maurice said.

"We need to go to his cell. There might be some clues there," Rumple said as he took Belle's hand and headed for the door. A few minutes later they were walking down the stone hallway then stopped at the cell door and the guards looked from Rumple to Maurice and Rumple held tightly onto Belle's hand. "Move aside."

Maurice nodded his head as the guards moved back and Maurice unlocked the door. Walking inside the cell, they looked around when Rumple felt something lingering in the air and held his hands up.

"What's wrong?" Belle asked as she walked to stand beside him and he closed his eyes. A purple light shimmered on his hands as he moved his hands in small circles and a black light shimmered around the purple light.

"This is a very old magic," he whispered as he opened his eyes and lowered his hands.

"Someone used magic to free him?" Maurice asked while walking closer and Rumple nodded his head. They watched him walk around the room as he held his hands up and his hands shimmered in a purple light. He seemed to be focusing on something as Belle smiled and admitted she liked seeing him using his power. He looked so confident and self-assured as he walked to the center of the cell and looked down.

"He was here when he was changed,' Rumple said and frowned.

"What do you mean by changed?" Belle asked.

"I am not sure, but whatever changed him used Dark Magic."

"You mean we're not dealing with someone human?" Maurice asked.

"Yes, that is exactly what he's saying," a familiar voice said when they turned to the door and saw the healer standing in the doorway. The black wood staff clicked on the stone as he walked closer and stood in front of Rumple. "Calmed down, have you?"

"Yes," Rumple said and the healer patted his shoulder. Rumple wonder how he knew he had been upset then realized who let Belle out of the cell and frowned. "You were in my castle."

"Yes, I was," the healer said as he walked by him and looked around the cell.

"How were you able to get in? My charms, runes and spells…"

"I have my ways. Now, be a good imp and be silent," the healer said as the guards looked at each other and were stunned that anyone would talk to the Dark One in such a manner. The healer stopped near Rumple when he held tightly onto the black wood staff and sighed. "Well, this isn't good."

"Do you know what sort of demon magic we're dealing with?" Maurice asked and the healer softly laughed.

"This isn't demon magic. It is fey magic," the healer corrected, holding up a gnarled finger.

"The fey took him?" Belle asked.

"Yes, but what we are dealing with is one of the dark fey."

"Why would the dark fey want Gaston?" Maurice asked.

"My best guess is she has found her Winter Knight," the healer said and they frowned.

"You sound like you have dealt with this dark fey before, Dearie," Rumple said.

"I have run into her a few times," the healer sighed then looked at Rumple. "And so have you."

"I have?" Rumple asked, scrunching up his nose and looked confused.

"How else could you have come here from the past?" the healer asked and Rumple's eyes went wide. The only ones who knew he came from the past were Belle, Maurice and Major Cole and Chip frowned.

"What is he talking about?" Chip asked.

"Do you remember my stories about the Ogre War?" Rumple asked and Chip nodded. "The brave spinner in those stories was me."

"But that was over twenty years ago," Chip said, getting confused.

"Ah, yes, it was. What no one knows is there was one soldier who was branded a deserter and a coward, but never was seen again. Or so the stories go. Some said he ran off. Some said he was killed then buried somewhere else. In actuality, he was sent forward in time by a dark fey," the healer said and Rumple frowned, tilting his head to one side.

"Why would she do that?" Belle asked.

"It had to do with his bloodline."

"Was he a royal" Chip asked.

"No, his bloodline stemmed from magic."

"He is a sorcerer?"

"Yes," the healer said with a nod of his head then looked at Rumple. "You are a child of the Merlin."

"I am?" Rumple asked with wide eyes.

"Yes," the healer said with a smile.

"How do you know this?" Maurice asked. The healer softly laughed when he let go of the black wood staff and a black smoke moved around him. The black smoke covered him while Rumple held onto Belle and Chip and the guards drew their swords. The black smoke faded as they looked at a tall man with a lean, but muscular build and he was wearing a long sleeve black linen tunic, a black leather belt, black leather trousers and black leather ankle boots. His long brown hair floated around his shoulders and the light shimmered in his brown eyes. He had a handsome face with flawless features and he smiled a crooked smile.

"Allow me to introduce myself," the healer said with a small bow. "I am Merlin."


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Merlin tells Rumple about his family bloodline.**_

Chapter Eleven

Belle saw the look in his eyes while Rumple walked closer and Merlin watched him walk around him until he stop in front of him and fold his arms over his chest. Rage roared through him as a small voice echoed for him to destroy Merlin and a part of him wanted to listen to the small voice.

"So everything that has happened to me has been your fault," Rumple said when he waved his hand and Merlin floated up into the air. Belle gasped as Merlin flew through the air, out the door and crashed into the wall. Maurice tried hard not to smile as he looked at Rumple and Rumple growled. Merlin slumped onto the floor as Rumple stormed out of the cell and looked down at him. Waving his hand, Rumple lifted Merlin into the air as Merlin looked at him and Rumple was surprised to see he was smiling. "What is so funny, Dearie?"

"I find it amusing that you didn't kill me out right," Merlin said then laughed and Rumple growled.

"I still might," he growled and some spit flicked onto his lower lip. Rumple never knew he could hate anyone so much. He did hate his father, but Merlin's smugness made his rage bubble harder in his chest.

"No, you won't."

"And what will stop me from ripping your heart out?" Rumple asked while baring his teeth when Merlin flicked his wrist and Rumple's heart clutched in his chest. In Merlin's right hand was the silver blade dagger. "Where…where did you get that?"

"I found it in your vault."

"What is that?" Belle asked as she appeared beside Rumple and looked at the silver blade dagger.

"This is the Dagger of the Dark One," Merlin said then looked at Rumple. "Anyone who controls the dagger can control him."

"Leave him alone," Chip shouted and Merlin smiled then held up the silver blade dagger.

"Dark One, I order you to put me down," Merlin said as something inside of Rumple's mind growled and Rumple lowered his hand, dropping Merlin to the floor. Getting up, Merlin walked to Belle and held out the silver blade dagger. "Here, I believe it would be better if you had this."

Taking the silver blade dagger, Belle balled her right hand into a fist when she punched Merlin in the balls and he gasped, falling to his knees. He made a low moan as he tried to catch his breath then slowly got to his feet and glared at her.

"You are no lady," he hissed as she slapped him and Rumple smiled. Belle punched Merlin in the stomach as Merlin doubled over and was about to hit him again, but Rumple gently took her wrist in his hand.

"That will be enough, Dearie," he said as Belle lowered her arm and Rumple slid his arm around her waist. They watched Merlin slowly stand straighter as he looked at Rumple and Rumple gave him a blank look. "Now, you implied that I am of your bloodline. How is that possible?"

"Come with me," Merlin said as a black smoke appeared around them and Maurice gasped when the black smoke faded.

Merlin, Belle and Rumple were gone.

 _The Hawthrone Tree_

The black smoke faded while Belle held onto Rumple and Merlin smiled, seeing how much they cared for each other. The chamber were they stood was made of wood and strings of glowing moss lit the chamber. Merlin walked into the shadows as Belle looked at the strings of glowing moss and Rumple tried to find a way to escape.

"There is no need to be afraid," Merlin said as he walked out of the shadows with a tall woman with flowing hair of black curls and deep blue eyes. She was wearing a white linen gown and her face and body were flawless. They stopped in front of Rumple and Belle as the woman smiled and her arms were wrapped around Merlin's right arm. "I would like to introduce you to my wife. This is Nimue."

"I have heard stories about Nimue. She was one of the Ladies of the Lake," Belle said and Nimue smiled.

"I assure you that legend is false," Nimue said and Rumple frowned.

"I heard you were the one who would cause Merlin's death. After his death, you became King Arthur's counselor and marry Sir Pelleas," he said and she lowered her head.

"I have heard those stories as well. The truth is my father was Diones. He was a vavasor, a landholder, but less than a baron. I met Merlin when I was sixteen and we fell in love. I went traveling with him and took part in his adventures. It was during one adventure that we were confronted by a dragon," she said and Rumple saw great sadness in her eyes.

"What happened?" Belle asked and Merlin sighed.

"The dragon attacked. I thought I had stopped the dragon fire, but some of it hit Nimue and her face was burned," Merlin said as he sighed and Nimue hugged him.

"I ran away to a convent and told Merlin to leave and forget about me," Nimue said and sadly smiled at him.

"I couldn't stay away or forget her and tried to figure a way to restore her beauty. It was when I made a deal with a dark fey that we were reunited. But, like with all magic, our reunion came with a price," Merlin said and Belle saw anger in his eyes.

"What sort of price?" Rumple asked.

"As long as I stay inside this tree, I will not age and my beauty will remain intact," Nimue said and tears rolled down Belle's cheeks. "There is no need for tears. I am happy here."

"We were wed by a priest I had met and we've had a wonderful life," Merlin said with a smile then frowned. "Or it was supposed to be wonderful."

"Why isn't it?" Belle asked.

"The reason Nimue was injured, the reason my life has been a living hell, has to do with Mab. She is the Queen of the Dark Fey and she takes great pleasure in taking away what is mine."

"What did you do to get her that angry?" Rumple asked, sarcastically. He had enough of Merlin's attempts to delay what was really going on and he folded his arms across his chest.

"I turned my back on the darkness and dark magic and embraced the light. That does not go unnoticed and she is my punishment as well as tormentor."

"She has destroyed each and every one of our children," Nimue said then looked at Rumple. "Well, almost all of them."

"No, this isn't possible," Rumple said as he let go of Belle and started pacing. "I can't be your blood. I'm the son of a coward and a thief."

"Yes," Merlin said as he stood in front of Rumple and Rumple stopped, looking at him. "Your father was a coward and a thief, but your mother…"

"I don't remember her," Rumple growled as his heart slammed in his chest and Merlin nodded his head, placing his hand on Rumple's shoulder.

"You were only a baby when she died."

"How do you know that?"

"I will get to that momentarily," he said and Rumple growled. "I remember when she asked to venture out into the real world. She was the last of our children. I didn't want to lose her. So, reluctantly, I agreed. I remember when she sent word she had met a man and were to be married. We were happy until I met your father. Had I known what he was, I would have never allowed the marriage. She would not listen when I told her about what I learned about him and insisted he was a good man. I was deeply sorrowed to be proven right, but we were overjoyed when she told us she was pregnant. Did you ever wonder why she called you "Rumplestiltskin"?"

"Yes, I have," Rumple said then lowered his head.

"It's because I told her to. I had a vision about you, Dear Boy. I knew you had to be named that name and she agreed."

"How did his mother die?" Belle asked.

"She, like all my children, was caught in the war between me and Mab. Mab had sent her minions to destroy the village I had been treating for a plague and Merida, that was her name, insisted on helping me. She knew magic, but I had reminded her she was the last of my children and you needed her. She was as stubborn as I was and assured me your father would take care of you if something happened to her," Merlin said then sighed. "I confronted Mab while Merida battled with the minions, but they were too strong. Like with her mother, I was not able to protect her."

"Merlin," Nimue whispered and he shook his head.

"You didn't know," Belle said and he smiled at her.

"It appears we have found amazing women," Merlin said as he saw the look in Belle's eyes. "They can see the man behind the monster."

"Neither of you are monsters," Nimue said as she glared Merlin and Rumple softly giggled.

"It is true in my case, Dearie," Rumple said.

"No, it's not," Belle chastised and glared at him.

"What did you tell my father?" Rumple asked, looking at Merlin.

"I told him the truth. What I found irritating was his reaction. He wasn't devastated with his wife being killed. He didn't want revenge. He didn't attack me. He was actually happy. He had the courage to tell me that he was free. I reminded him you needed him, but he just laughed and told me to take you," Merlin said and Rumple felt his heart lurch in his chest. He had heard tales about his father and how he would complain about being stuck with a child he didn't want. Tears threatened to fall, but something inside him stopped the tears and he gave Merlin a cold look.

"I have heard stories," Rumple said and Merlin saw the hatred in his eyes.

"I refused to take you and warned him that I would be watching. If any harm came to you, he would answer to me."

"Did you know he beat me? That he would belittle me and told me no one could love a nothing like me? That he wouldn't feed me or let me sleep indoors? That in one finally attempt to get rid of me he left me with two spinster spinners when I was six?" Rumple demanded and Merlin sighed.

"Yes, I knew. I found him in a pub and he had the nerve to look frightened," Merlin said and Rumple saw a red light flash move across his eyes.

"What did you do?" Belle asked. They watched Merlin move into the shadows when Nimue walked to Rumple and slid his hand into her hand. Wrapping their fingers together, he smiled and she squeezed his fingers. Merlin returned with an iron cage in his hand when he placed the iron ring on top of the iron cage on the hook of the iron stand and Rumple saw a green scaled lizard with nearly human eyes sitting in the iron cage. He let go of Nimue's hand as he walked closer and looked at the lizard. He looked deeply into the lizard's eyes as his heart sped up and he balled his hands into fists.

"Hello, Papa," he whispered then looked at Merlin and Merlin smiled.

"Now," Merlin said as he walked to a dark wood high back chair then sat down and pointed for Rumple and Belle to sit in the other chairs. Nimue sat on Merlin's lap after they sat down and Merlin placed his feet on the footstool. "Mab was not happy that I shielded you from her. It was only shear chance that she did run across you during the war with the Ogres."

"How did she find out?" Rumple asked.

"It was the Seer. The child worked for her," Merlin said and Rumple sighed.

"How did she send Rumple into the future?" Belle asked.

"She opened a portal. What she didn't know was I had found out. I…"

"How did you find out?" Rumple asked.

"Again, it was the Seer. She didn't care who she worked for as long as she was kept alive."

"Let me guess," Rumple said as he flicked his right hand up. "You made the portal drop me on top of that hill and I ended up lame."

"Yes, I made the portal bring you to Lord Maurice, but I didn't expect it to literally drop you at his feet. It was supposed to send you to the castle."

"Which means Mab might have been trying to kill him to prevent you from sending him where he was supposed to go," Belle said and Merlin smiled.

"That is exactly what happened," Merlin said with a nod of his head. "You are bright."

"If you knew what was coming, why didn't you save her brother?" Rumple growled as Marcus' face moved through his mind.

"His death was inevitable. There was…."

"He was my friend," Rumple said through clenched teeth.

"I know."

"Was my mother's death also inevitable?" Belle asked and Merlin saw the hate in her eyes.

"Yes, I am afraid so."

"If you were my family's healer, why didn't you heal his leg correctly?" she asked as Rumple rubbed his right leg.

"Ah, that wasn't me," Merlin said. "I was…busy."

"You were fighting Mab?" Belle asked.

"Yes," Merlin said. "By the time I had returned, the damage was done and I was too exhausted to try to mend it."

"If I knew who you really were, I wouldn't have trusted you enough to try," Rumple grumbled.

"Once you were settled, I made sure you were happy. What I didn't take into account was Mab had other plans."

"You are talking about the ball," Belle said and Merlin nodded.

"I was trying to determine if your father's decision to marry you off to that…person was his decision or was he being persuaded by outside forces."

"My father told me that he needed Gaston's father's aide in case the ogres attacked again."

"There was no threat of ogre attack. In fact, at the time, they were hibernating," Merlin said and Rumple growled.

"So he was set up," he grumbled and Belle placed her hand on top of his.

"Yes," Merlin said with a nod of his head.

"If you knew this, why didn't you stop my father?" Belle asked and Rumple saw the anger in her eyes.

"Again, I was busy," Merlin said as Rumple stood up and breathed hard and fast through his nose.

"Enough," he said as he waved his hand and Nimue gently floated into the air and landed on the chair he was sitting on.

"No," Nimue shouted as Merlin floated into the air after Rumple waved his hand and Merlin felt his throat tightening. Rumple glared at him as Merlin kicked his feet back and forth and Belle got up, walking to Rumple.

"He isn't worth it," Belle said softly as Rumple heard a small voice whispering in his head telling him to kill Merlin and he scrunched up his nose. Flexing his fingers, he watched Merlin drop to the floor as Nimue got up and ran to her husband. Kneeling down, she held Merlin as Belle held onto Rumple and placed her hand against his chest. His heart thumped hard and fast against her palm as he placed his hand on top of hers and slid his arm around her.

"Seven hells," Merlin said as Nimue helped him to his feet and he rubbed his throat. He slowly walked to Rumple and Belle when he saw the cold look in Rumple's eyes and sighed. "Tell me. Did you really want to leave that night?"

"I… That is none of your business," Rumple growled, giving him a blank look.

"Did you really wish to leave?" Merlin growled.

"No," Rumple said with a shake of his head.

"What happened when you went upstairs after Belle was assaulted?"

"Don't you know?" Rumple growled, baring his teeth.

"Tell me," Merlin demanded.

"I went to my room."

"Did anyone come to see you or tell you Belle was alright?"

"No," Rumple said then sighed.

"Did anything strange happen?"

"I was mumbling to myself about how it was my fault she got hurt," Rumple said and Belle placed her cheek against his shoulder.

"It wasn't," Belle whispered.

"While I was pacing, I decided to leave," Rumple said then frowned, blinking his eyes a few times.

"But you didn't want to," Merlin said, tilting his head to one side. "It was Mab. She made you leave."

"Did she also lead me to Zoso?"

"Who is Zoso?" Nimue asked.

"He was the Dark One before he was," Merlin said then sighed. "Tell me how you met him?"

Rumple told them about telling the cart driver to leave him off at the side of the path, walking through the forest then coming to the clearing. He told about his meeting with Zoso and how Zoso fed him and asked him to tell his story. Finally, he told about the price Zoso wanted for his hospitality and their battle. Tears rolled down Belle and Nimue's cheeks as Rumple looked at Merlin and the ground started shaking. The strings of glowing moss swayed violently back and forth when Merlin tossed his head back and roared. Rumple held onto Belle while Merlin started pacing and was speaking in a language Rumple barely recognized.

"Merlin, what's wrong?" Nimue asked as she walked closer and took his hands. He looked lovingly into her eyes as he sighed and lowered his head.

"She has gone too far," he growled.

"What are you talking about, Dearie?" Rumple asked.

"Did Zoso seem surprised to see you?" Merlin asked and Rumple frowned.

"Now that I think about it, no, he wasn't."

"That is because he thought you were someone else," Merlin said and Rumple gave him a confused look. "You see, it was a trap."

"If that's true, who was supposed to become the Dark One?"

"I was," Merlin growled and the strings of glowing moss burst into flames.


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: Sorry about Belle using the dagger on Rumple. I know she did many times on the show after he was freed from Zelena. And he is able to move afterwards because she put the dagger down.**_

Chapter Twelve

Rumple was shocked.

He wasn't supposed to the Dark One?

He had spent the last ten years in solitude for no reason?

He could have had a life with Belle?

He…

"You were supposed to be the Dark One?" Nimue asked, confused.

"Yes," Merlin said. "It was Mab's way of finally having me embrace the darkness."

"Didn't she tell Zoso what you looked like?" Belle asked.

"I have a habit of changing my look," Merlin said then saw the anger in Rumple's eyes and sighed. "Need I remind you Belle has your dagger? I could make her use it."

"You bastard, I would never use it against him," Belle gasped.

"What are you talking about?" Nimue asked and Belle held up the silver blade dagger and Nimue walked closer. She looked at the silver blade dagger when she saw Rumple's name in scrolled writing on the blade then turned, glaring at Merlin. "How could you let this happen?"

"I didn't do anything. It was a trap," Merlin said as he returned the strings of glowing moss to their original form, walked to Rumple then placed his hands on Rumple's shoulders.

"Get your hands off of me," Rumple said, swatting his arms away. "As much as I appreciate being sent twelve years forward in time, don't think telling me it was a trap will make me hate you any less. Thanks to you, I have wasted ten years of my life. Ten years I could have spent married to Belle. I might have even had children, but, no, I ended up alone! All…because…of…you!"

"Hate me all you like, but know I will try everything in my power to find a way to free you."

"There is only one way to free me," Rumple growled. "You have to kill me."

"No," Nimue gasped, placing her hand against her chest.

"Now, before I give in to my anger, return us to her father," Rumple growled and Merlin sighed, half closing his eyes.

"As you wish," Merlin said as he waved his hands and they were enveloped in black smoke. When the black smoke faded, Nimue sank to the floor, placed her face in her hands and sobbed.

 _Avonlea_

Maurice paced while Chip watched when the black smoke appeared in the center of the room and Maurice stopped pacing. The black smoke cleared as Belle ran to her father and he wrapped his arms around her. Rumple looked at them when he sighed then raised the hood as a purple light moved over his fingers and he blinked his eyes a few times.

"Where are you going?" Belle asked when she let go of her father then ran to him and Rumple gave her a sad smile.

"I am going home," he said then looked at Maurice. "I don't normally break deals, Dearie…"

"No, don't you dare," Belle said then turned and looked at Merlin. "This is your fault! You and Mab had no right to use him like some chess piece! He is a human being! But you don't care about that, do you?! Look at him! Look at what you have done to him!"

"Belle," Rumple sighed as purple smoke moved around his feet and she moved closer. Before he could stop her, Belle grabbed hold of him and they vanished in the purple smoke.

"What has just happened?" Maurice demanded, walking to Merlin.

"I just explained things to them," Merlin said as he placed his hands on the top of the table and looked down. His long hair draped his face as he shook his head and his body quivered with anger. "She's right. This is my fault. I have been so caught up in my war with Mab I didn't see how it affected my family."

"Are you talking about the Queen of the Dark Fey?"

"Yes, she has been the bane of my existence for centuries and has tried to destroy everything I hold dear. She is the reason my wife was maimed and has to spend her life inside a Hawthrone tree. My children and grandchildren have been slaughtered…," he said then sighed. "Well, not all of them. I thought I could protect him and she leads him into a trap."

"Who are you talking about?"

"I am talking about Rumplestiltskin," Merlin growled as the room started shaking and he balled his hands into fists on top of the table. "He is my grandson."

 _The Dark Castle_

The purple smoke faded as Belle let go of Rumple and he stormed to the black wood couch, sat down hard on the red cushion and she looked at him. She had seen him angry, but seeing him confused and defeated hurt her inside. She didn't know if she should go near him or leave him alone when she headed for the door leading to the kitchen and he looked at her.

"Where are you going?" he asked, standing up.

"I thought you would like some tea," she said and he had a hard look to his face.

"I am perfectly able to make my own tea," he said with a cold tone to his voice.

"Then I'll go make you something to eat."

"What you can do is leave," he said and her heart lurched in her chest. "I don't need you anymore."

"No, don't you do this," she said as she walked to him and he folded his arms over his chest. "I am not leaving."

"Get out," he growled, glaring at her.

"No," she shouted then pushed him and he staggered back a few steps.

"No one pushes me, Dearie," he said through clenched teeth. She pushed him again as he nearly fell onto his bottom and his eyes flashed red. He didn't want to strike her, but a small voice demanded he kill her and every nerve in his body fought hard not to.

 _Avonlea_

"What do you mean he is your grandson?" Maurice demanded and Merlin sighed.

"Did I stutter?" Merlin growled and Chip moved closer, removing the sword from the scabbard on his back. "And I am not in the mood to deal with you, Boy."

"Then you better explain yourself….Sir," Chip growled and Merlin stood straighter, looking at them.

"If you insist," he said and wiped his face with his hands. "Ever since I could remember, I had magic. I was told not to use my powers and had to keep them secret. Once I had used my magic, I was forced to leave and went from place to place, using my powers when needed. As my power grew, I was approach by men as well as magical beings and they all offered me work. Some, I accepted, but there were others I dare not accept. Over time, I learned that it was easier to use Dark Magic and was nearly seduced by it. When I broke free and denounced the dark power, the dark gods were not happy and sent someone to be my torment as well as me punisher. That someone was Mab. She took great pleasure in making my life a living nightmare and destroyed, or tried to destroy, everything and everyone which made me happy. She nearly cost me my true love, but I prevailed and thought I finally found happiness. This did not last long as Mab found my children and grandchildren and slaughtered them. When my last child had fallen in love, she gave birth to a child and that child is Rumplestiltskin."

"What happened to your daughter?" Maurice asked.

"She, like all my other children, ended up slaughtered. It was my fault. I failed to protect her. But I swore I would not fail my grandson. I watched over him and made sure he would have a good life. What I didn't count on was his father being a coward. He drank, gambled, stole and conned people and would beat and neglect my grandson. I knew I should have taken the boy from that life, but I felt like something was preventing me."

"And that something was Mab," Maurice said and Merlin sighed, nodding his head.

"As he grew, my grandson's life grew worse and worse and I was worried that Mab would finally make her move and captured him. When he went to war, I thought he would be safe. I was wrong. Mab found him and…"

"Are you saying Mab is the reason my son was killed?" Maurice demanded as anger filled his eyes and balled his hands into fists.

"I believe so. She knew my grandson would not leave your son, but would if your son begged him to leave."

"She made Marcus tell him to leave?"

"Yes, it was to lure my grandson into her trap. She was going to lure him into a portal which would send him to her and…."

"How do you know this?" Chip asked.

"She told me," Merlin said then looked at Maurice. "Rest assured that I did stop her plan, but I didn't expect him to land on top of that hill. He was supposed to come here."

"And what was I supposed to do with him once he arrived?"

"What you did. You were to keep him safe until I arrived and take him with me. What I didn't expect was him to fall for your daughter. Once I saw how he felt for her…"

"Wait! If Mab knew he was here, was she the reason he left?" Chip asked.

"Yes," Merlin said with a nod of his head then looked at Maurice. "She was also the reason why you were to make your daughter marry that…beast."

"I was going to marry her off due to ogres about to destroy my kingdom," Maurice growled.

"No, there was no need. The ogres were hibernating."

"If you are telling the truth, and she knows my daughter means everything to Rumple….," Maurice said then growled. "You have put my daughter in danger!"

"Yes," Merlin said then sighed as he lowered his head. "But now it's not Mab she has to worry about."

"What do you mean?" Chip asked.

"I'm talking about Rumplestiltskin," Merlin said then looked at them. "I have seen what my grandson is like when he's angry and you don't make the Dark One angry without paying a price."

 _The Dark Castle_

Belle looked at the hate and anger in his eyes as he moved closer when she held up the silver blade dagger and he stopped. She felt her heart cracking while she held the handle of the silver blade dagger tightly in her hand and glared at him.

"Dark One, I order you to sit down and not move or speak unless I ask you a question," she said while hot tears rolled down her cheeks and he blinked his eyes a few times. He felt something growling inside him when he sat down on the floor and looked up at her. She pondered her words when she sighed and brushed the hair from her eyes. "I understand that you are upset. You have all right to. But only a coward would run and isolate himself."

His eyes widened as she saw the hurt behind his eyes and she steeled her resolve, pointing the silver blade dagger toward his face.

"Yes, I am calling you a coward. The brave spinner who refused to leave my fatally injured brother would never act this. Am I right?"

"Yes, you're right. He wouldn't," Rumple said, glaring at her. She felt her resolve fading when she lowered the silver blade dagger and sighed.

"Then why do you want me to leave?" she asked while sitting in front of him and he breathed hard and fast through his nose.

"I… I am tired of being everyone's puppet. I am done with being used, abused then abandoned and treated like I'm nothing," he said through grit teeth and she frowned.

"Have I ever treated you that way? Has my father?" she asked and he looked at the silver blade dagger resting on her lap. Looking down, Belle half smiled when she got onto her knees, held the silver blade dagger in her hand and crawled closer. He watched as she reached with her hand over his head and pretended to use the silver blade dagger to cut invisible strings. Blinking his eyes a few times, he frowned and she smiled, leaning back on her legs. She held out the handle of the silver blade dagger while he watched then cautiously reached for the handle and took the silver blade dagger from her.

"You're giving this back to me?" he asked, looking at the light flickering on the silver blade.

"Of course," she said with a smile. "It's yours."

"Belle," he said as he placed the silver blade dagger on the floor and she held her arms out. He crawled to her when she held him and he placed his cheek against her shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"Will you stop saying that?" she said with a sigh. "You have nothing to be sorry for nor are you nothing."

"Then what am I?"

"Mine," she said as he looked at her and she smiled. "So, do you still want me to leave or do I have to tickle your feet?"

"No, I don't want you to go," he said then giggled and pulled his feet behind him. "And no one tickles my feet."

"Now it is my turn to apologize for using your dagger against you. The reason I did was because I wanted you to calm down."

"I understand. Just promise to never do it again," he said, wagging his index finger at her. Nodding, she lifted his hand then kissed his knuckles and gently rocked him back and forth.

 _Mab's Castle_

The man formerly known as Gaston stood stone still on a stone pedestal at the center of the room as the flames of torches in gold holders flickered and the shadows moved on the stone walls. A large wooden door faced him as his unseeing eyes looked straight ahead and the torchlight flickered on the white armor, boots and helmet. At the base of the pedestal was a marble bowl held up by a gold circle ring on lion feet and the water in the marble bowl was still. The large wooden door opened when a female figure walked in and the skirt of her black robe brushed against the stone floor.

Queen Mab was the ruler of the Dark Fey or Dark Sidhe and was well known for her flawless beauty as well as for her dark temper. Her hair was raven black with small traces of blue and purple and her eyes were a deep sapphire blue. Deep enough most people thought her eyes were black and no one dared look her in the eyes. Her robe was jet black with a slit down the front to show a hint of her breasts and ended just under her navel. The robe clung to her curves then ended at her feet and black leather sandals adored her feet. The long sleeves flared at the end and her fingernails were painted a blood red. The tips of perfectly pointed ears peeked out from under her hair and a gold pendant with a blood ruby dangled between her breasts on a gold chain.

She walked to the stone pedestal as she stood in front of the marble bowl and waved her hand over the water. A thick white smoke floated over the water as she watched the smoke then an image appeared and she titled her head to one side.

For years she had tormented her nemesis, Merlin, killed his children and grandchildren, but one of his blood had escaped her. When she had learned of Rumplestiltskin, she had made his life a living hell, as she did his grandfather, but her good fortune of making him the Dark One instead of his grandfather was her greatest achievement. She assured the dark gods he would be hers when he found out the truth and she would use Rumple to destroy Merlin.

The smoke cleared as she saw Rumple sitting on one of the high back chairs in the dining hall and he looked miserable. Smiling, she moved to take a closer look while Rumple strummed his fingers together and pressed his lips into a thin line.

"Finally," he said to someone Mab couldn't see and she frowned.

"Who is he talking to?" she whispered. To her shock, Mab watched as Belle walked to the table and placed a white china plate with a thick slice of chocolate cake with a large lump of whipped cream on top on the table in front of him and he rubbed his hands together, smiling.

"Ah, that looks amazing," he said with a grin. She placed the chipped china cup and the china saucer on the table as he looked at the tea and could just smell the honey.

"Well, considering how today went, I thought you needed a treat," Belle said and brushed some hair out of his eyes. He took her hand then kissed her knuckles and Belle smiled.

"No, not her," Mab growled.

Belle sat on the corner of the table as Rumple started eating then wiggled his finger for her to come closer.

"What's wrong?" Belle asked and Rumple smiled. Belle gasped after he had scooped some whipped cream onto his finger then tapped the tip of her nose and giggled. "You little imp!"

Smiling, Belle rolled her eyes when she scooped up some whipped cream and tapped the tip of his nose. He nearly went cross eyed as he looked at the whipped cream then looked at her and arched an eyebrow,

"So that's how you want to play, Dearie?" he asked then used the napkin to wipe the whipped cream off his nose then hers and she laughed.

"Oh dear, I have made my master angry! Whatever shall I do?!" Belle asked in mock shock. She slightly hopped off the table when she moved closer and gently kissed his lips. He held her head in his hands when she moved back then sat on his lap and he placed his arms around her. Picking up the fork, she poked a piece of the cake onto the fork then fed him and Rumple smiled sweetly at her.

"No," Mab growled as she waved her hand over the water then turned and headed for the large wooden door. The sound of the door slammed echoed in the room as the water in the marble bowl shook while the torchlight faded and the Winter Knight stood silent in the darkness.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

"Ah, there you are," Rumple said when he walked in the den and saw Belle sitting on the black wood couch with emerald green cushions. Three weeks had passed since their encounter with Merlin, but neither gave him a second thought and returned to their normal routines. Belle was reading a letter from her father and he noticed the look on her face. "Is there something wrong, Darling?"

"This is from my father," she said as she held up the letter and he sat down next to her. She folded her legs onto the cushions as she snuggled next to him and he took the letter out of her hand. She placed her head against his right shoulder as he looked at the letter and frowned. "He says the crops are failing on all of his farms and people are becoming ill. He doesn't know what's causing this and Merlin appears to have gone missing."

"Of course he has," Rumple growled and scrunched the letter in his hand. She hated the fact he was getting angry when she removed the crumpled letter from his hand and wrapped their fingers together. He gently smiled at her as he turned to face her and squeezed her fingers.

"Will you help my father?" she asked and he saw the sadness in her eyes. He gently kissed her forehead when he got up and held his hand out. She took his hand as he helped her off the black wood couch and wrapped his arms around her waist. The crumpled letter drifted to the floor after they vanished in a puff of purple smoke and the crumpled letter slowly landed on the marble tile.

 _Avonlea_

Maurice stood by the window as he held the scroll with a recent report in his right hand when the purple smoke appeared in the center of the room and he turned, seeing Belle and Rumple. Even though he hated Merlin for what he had done, Maurice could never hate Rumple and he walked to them with a smile on his face.

"Greetings," he said as he hugged Belle and Rumple looked at the scroll.

"May I see that?" he asked and Maurice handed him the scroll. Opening the scroll, Rumple read the news then pressed his lips together and Belle head a soft growling coming from him.

"Do you think you can help us?"

"Of course I can. What makes me angry is this was done intentionally."

"Who do you think did this?" Belle asked and he looked at her.

"I believe it was Mab."

"Why did she do this?" Maurice asked.

"She is either trying to draw me out or Merlin," Rumple said and crushed the report in his hand.

"Blast that Merlin. I rue the day I met him."

"Are you going to face her?" Belle asked.

"It looks like I may not have a choice," Rumple said when the door opened and Mrs. Potts walked in the room, pushing the teacart in front of her.

"Sorry, Milaird, but I thought you and Lady Belle would like…," she said when she looked at Rumple and he placed the hood up to cover his face. "Oh, please, I will have none of that."

She walked to him when she reached up and moved the hood down. She gently placed her hands on his shoulders as he lowered his head and she lifted his chin up, looking deeply into his eyes

"It's good to see you again, My Dear," she said then hugged him and rubbed his back.

"It's good to see you as well, Dear Lady," he whispered and she moved back, wiping the tears from her eyes with the edge of her apron.

"Now I'll leave you to the tea and will go get your room and workshop ready for when you come home for good. And you better come home soon or I will tan your bottom," she said, smiling while wagging a finger at him then left the room and Belle walked closer as she slid her arms around his waist. Maurice smiled as Belle quickly kissed Rumple and Rumple lowered his head while giving her a shy look. They looked deeply into each other's eyes until Maurice made a small cough and they looked at him.

"I need to go to one of the farms," Rumple said while looking at Maurice and Maurice nodded. He walked to the large, dark wood table with the map of his lands on top when he looked at the map and frowned.

"This one is nearby." Maurice said while Rumple and Belle walked closer and Rumple looked at the map. "I will get a carriage ready."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Belle asked as she looked at Rumple.

"No, it's too dangerous," Maurice said as Rumple arched an eyebrow and frowned.

"I assure you, Sir, that I will take care of her," he said and Maurice saw the anger in his eyes.

"I know that, Sir, but I am beginning to understand just how dangerous Mab is."

"And she is going to learn it is not a good idea to anger the Dark One," Rumple said through clenched teeth when the air turned cold and they looked toward the fireplace. Merlin stood in front of the fire when Rumple let go of Belle and stood in front of her. Fireballs encircled his hands as he looked at his grandfather and Merlin folded his arms over his chest. "Be gone, Demon. You are not welcome here."

"I'm a demon, am I? Well, it's not the first time someone called me that," Merlin said with a bow then walked closer, stopping in front of Rumple.

"Why are you here?" Rumple growled.

"I am here to make sure you don't go after Mab."

"That is my choice to make."

"No, it's mine," Merlin said when he waved his hand and Rumple screamed while a black smoke enveloped him and Belle ran to Maurice.

"What have you done?" Maurice demanded as the black smoke faded and his eyes widened. Rumple stood with an anguished look on his face and he was encased in stone. "You've killed him!"

"No, he's alive," Merlin said as he looked at the map of the farms and villages which were suffering and sighed. "He will return to normal in a few minutes. By then, I will be gone."

"You are a monster!" Belle shouted and Merlin frowned.

"First I am a demon and now I am a monster. What I am is the only one who can stop Mab," he said then vanished in a puff of black smoke and had taken the map with him. Walking closer, Belle looked at Rumple when a white light shimmered over him and the stone faded. Rumple gasped while falling forward and Belle caught him as they slid to the floor.

"Easy," she whispered, holding him. He breathed hard and fast through his nose while she stroked his hair and his eyes were glowing in a red light.

"I am going to kill him," Rumple growled and she hushed him.

"He isn't worth your anger," Maurice said as Belle helped Rumple to his feet and held him against her.

"Father is right. He isn't worth it," Belle said while her hand rested against Rumple's chest and she could just feel his heart slamming against the palm of her hand. Rumple growled as the purple smoked enveloped him and he was gone. Maurice came to Belle as he held her and Belle placed her face against his chest.

 _The Enchanted Forest_

The purple smoke rose from the ground then faded when Rumple looked around and sighed. He never felt comfortable in the forest since the day he stepped through the portal and he raised the hood. He started walking down the path while the sunlight lit the way and he balled his hands into fists. He calmed his mind and heart while walking then stopped at the sight of the campfire. He felt a cold chill move through him as he slowly walked closer then noticed no one was in the camp. Tents were scattered about the clearing and horses were tied by the reins to the tree branches and some rabbits were roasting over the spit. He stood near the fire circle as he reached out with his magic then smiled, placing his hands behind his back.

"Come out and say hello, Dearies," he said, rocking back and forth on his heels.

"What are you doing here, Dark One?" a familiar female voice asked and he smiled.

"I mean no harm. I am just here to talk," he said as he looked around with his eyes and tapped his fingers on his forearm.

"Talk then."

"Only if you come out," he said then giggled. He then heard a rustling sound as he looked at the bushes and a small boy walked out. He had brown shaggy hair, dark eyes and a round face and was wearing a tan buckskin tunic, tan buckskin trousers held up by a rope belt and brown leather boots. His heart hurt with the idea of using the boy as bait as he lifted his right hand and wiggled his index finger at the boy. "Come here, Boy."

"No, leave my son alone!" the female voice said and Rumple wiggled his fingers, making the boy come toward him. Frightened, the boy looked at him as Rumple held the boy by the shoulders and looked toward the bushes.

"What is your name?" Rumple asked softly and the boy looked up at him with tears in his eyes. His heart was aching as he sighed then knelt down and wiped the tears away with the pads of his thumbs. "It's alright. I am not going to hurt you."

"My name is Roland," Roland said and Rumple smiled.

"Pleased to meet you," he said, making a small bow while flaring his arms out and Roland smiled, deep dimples denting his cheeks.

"I said leave him alone," the female voice said as Rumple stood up and saw Regina standing at the edge of the bushes with a bow and arrow pointed at him. She wore a cream color, long sleeve tunic under a brown leather jerkin with fur trim, tan buckskin trousers held up with a rope belt and brown buckskin boots. Her hair floated around her shoulders and the strap of a quiver of arrows was across her body.

"Hello, Regina," Rumple said and Regina frowned.

"How did you know my name?"

"I am in the business of knowing names. But if you wish to know how I know yours….," he said then let go of Roland's shoulders and slowly raised his hands to the hood. Regina tensed as he lowered the hood and she could just see his face. Lowering the bow, she slowly walked closer when he smiled and tilted his head to one side.

"It can't be," she whispered then slowly placed her hand against his cheek and he sadly smiled. "Is it really you?"

"Yes, it is, Dear Lady," he said with a small bow and she dropped the bow onto the ground. He made a little grunt when she hugged him and he felt the tears rolling down his neck. Even though they barely knew each other, he had talked to her before going upstairs and found she was a kind and gentle lady. When she was forced into exile, he had, unknown to her, lead Regina to where she needed to go.

"What are you doing here?" Regina asked after moving back and he smiled at her. She wiped the tears away with the back of her hand and Rumple handed her a handkerchief to blow her nose.

"I have need of your help," Rumple said when he heard a rustling sound and moved her toward him. He watched as men came out of the bushes when she smiled and slid his hand into hers.

"There's no need to be afraid. It's just my husband and his men," she said when Robin Hood walked toward them with a bow and arrow pointed at them and Rumple locked eyes with him.

 _Mab's Castle_

The large black marble doors slammed open while Merlin came in and the sounds of his boot heels clicking on the black marble flooring echoed down the dark hallway. He had gone to the villages and farms Maurice had marked on the map and had cured the villagers as well as restored the farms to their original glory.

"Mab!" he shouted as his voice echoed down the dark hallway and he stood at the center of the great hall. Large arched windows were to his left as the shadows of the wood that divided the windows into sections arched along the floor and the moon shone from behind the glass. The white walls had several paintings and tapestries and long black wood end tables and suits of armor lined the walls. "Mab, I order you to show yourself!"

"Do you really believe me to be that big a fool, Merlin?" Mab's voice asked as her laughter echoed around him and Merlin growled.

"No, I know you are."

"Oh, brave words, My Love," she said then laughed and Merlin balled his hands into fists. "Do you think your grandson will be as bold?"

"Leave him out of this! You…," Merlin said then paused and sighed. "You and I have done enough."

"I haven't even got started. He will be mine."

"No, I will never allow it!"

"He was so close to coming into the darkness."

"If you dare touch…"

"Oh, I don't have to touch him. He already has doubts about those who say they care about him. All I have to do is take away the one person that means everything to him. Once I do…."

"No, leave Belle alone!" Merlin said and the laughter echoed around him.

"It is too late. I have sent my Winter Knight for her. I wonder what she'll think when she sees him again."

Merlin felt his heart cracking as the laughter echoed around him then black smoke appeared and he was gone.

 _Avonlea_

Belle stood near the large stone fireplace while the fire crackled and she looked at the fire. She wondered where Rumple was as she sighed and blinked her eyes a few times.

"Rumple," she whispered. Suddenly the air turned ice cold as she frowned and turned around. No one was in the room as she wrapped her arms around her body and slowly walked toward the door. Her breath curled out from her nose when she heard a low creaking sound and saw one of the French doors was open. Every nerve told her to run, but she couldn't move. She watched the thick fog moving across the floor when someone walked in the doorway and her heart slammed in her chest. "No."

"Hello, Belle," the Winter Knight said and his dead eyes looked straight ahead. In the dim light, she could see his face as her heart shivered in her chest and she held her hand to her mouth.

"Gaston," she whispered. The Winter Knight moved slowly, almost mechanically, across the floor when he stood in front of her and slowly smiled. Before she could move, a black puff of smoke enveloped them then faded while the fire crackled in the large stone fireplace.

 _The Enchanted Forest_

The fire crackled while Rumple sat on the log and watched Regina chatting with Robin. He wondered if he and Belle would look as much in love as they do and he half closed his eyes.

"Do you want some stew?" Roland asked. Rumple opened his eyes when he looked at the wooden bowl and his mind jumped back to the stew Zoso had given him. His heart raced as he felt a cold chill move through him and he got up, walking away. Regina noticed the look on her friend's face when she got up and walked to him. Rumple stood near the tree line when she gently placed her hand on his shoulder and he quickly spun around, looking at her. His eyes flared red for a second as she moved back and he sighed, rubbing his face with his hands.

"I am sorry, Dear Lady," he said, lowering his head.

"What is the matter?" Regina asked, lifting his chin and looked deeply into his eyes. Sighing, he told her of his meeting with Zoso and how he ended up being cursed and tears gently rolled down her cheeks. Moving closer, she hugged him as he rubbed her back and softly hushed her.

"No need for tears, Dearie."

"I swear," she said moving back, wiping her eyes on the back of her hand. "I swear that I will find a way to free you."

"Ah, there is only one way for me to be free of this curse. Someone has to kill me," he said and her eyes widened.

"There has to be another way."

"I have heard of True Love's Kiss, but who could ever love me?"

"I think you know who," she teased and he smiled. "Now, you said you needed my help?"

"Yes, I need your help finding someone."

"Who do you need to find?"

"I need to find Mab," he said and her eyes widened.

"You want to find the Queen of the Dark Fey?"

"Yes."

"Why, in the name of the gods, do you want to find her?"

"It is personal," he said and saw the anger in his eyes. She placed her hand on top of his as he lowered his head and looked at her hand.

"Was she the one who wanted you cursed?" she finally asked.

"No, she wanted to curse someone else," he said as he looked at her. "I just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Who was this person?"

"It was Merlin."

"How could someone mistake you for that old wizard?"

"No one really knows what he looks like. When I arrived in the glade…"

"Zoso mistook you for him."

"Yes, that is why I need to find her. I wish her to remove my curse and leave Merlin be."

"Why do you care if she is bothering him?"

'You wouldn't believe me," he sighed and looked at the dark sky.

"Tell me," Regina said and he looked at her.

"It has come to my attention that he is my grandfather," he said and told her what Merlin had told him.

"And you believe him?"

"I don't know what to believe anymore," he sighed, walking to a log. He sat down when she walked closer then sat down and softly rubbed his back.

"Mama?" Roland asked when he walked closer and had a wooden bowl of stew in his hands.

"It's alright, Dearie. You can come closer," Rumple said while Roland walked closer and Rumple took the wooden bowl out of his hands. Roland sat on Regina's lap as Rumple smiled at them then picked the wooden spoon out of the bowl and started eating.

 _Avonlea_

The purple smoke appeared while Maurice stood near the round table and swigged down the whiskey. He watched Rumple move the hood down as he walked toward Maurice and saw the look in his eyes.

"What has happened?" Rumple asked.

"She's gone," Maurice sighed as he sat down hard in the chair and Rumple frowned. He thought for a few seconds when his heart slammed hard in his chest and he growled.

"Belle is missing?" he asked with a cold tone to his voice.

"Several guards were found dead in the garden and the French doors to the library were found open. One of the maids had seen her in there a few hours ago, but now she is missing."

"Did anyone hear or see anything?" he asked, walking to the French doors. He waved his hand as the French doors opened and he walked out into the garden. Maurice followed him while they watched the guards searching the ground and anger roared through him. Raising his right hand, Rumple closed his eyes and felt the magic flowing through him. He saw the world in a purple light as he scanned the grounds with his eyes then saw black light moving in the purple light and saw the black light heading for the French doors leading to the library. Maurice followed while he headed for the French doors then saw the golden light against the purple light and sighed.

"Belle," he said softly. He noticed the black light as he concentrated and the scene appeared before him. He saw the shocked look on Belle's face while something moved toward her and he concentrated harder. His heart thumped harder when he saw a large figure in white armor, boots and helmet lumbering toward her then grabbed hold of Belle and they vanished in black smoke. Suddenly Mab's face appeared as he growled and she smiled at him.

"Mab," he whispered.

"Very good, Dark One," she said with a nod.

"Where is she?"

"Do you mean the girl? She is my guest."

"Give her back!"

"If you want her, come get her," she said then laughed.

"Do you think me a fool?"

"Like grandsire like grandson," she teased and he glared at her. "Oh, don't be that way."

"Where is she?" he demanded. Directions to her castle filled his mind as he closed his eyes and dizziness moved through him.

"Easy now," Maurice said as Rumple nearly collapsed to the ground and Rumple felt the tears rolling down his face.

"Seven hells," he said as he looked at Maurice and blinked the tears out of his eyes. "Mab took her."

"Where did she take her?" Maurice asked. Rumple gently moved his arms away when he stood up then the purple smoke enveloped him and Rumple vanished. Sighing, Maurice stood in the French doors doorway as he looked up at the dark sky and started praying.


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: Mab learns it is not a good thing to get a very desperate and very angry Merlin mad. Don't hate me for what I did to Rumple. BTW, the outfit Rumple is wearing is the outfit from the finale.**_

Chapter Fourteen

Nimue sat on the couch when the purple smoke appeared then faded and she saw the angry look in Rumple's eyes.

"Where is he?" Rumple demanded as she got up and walked to him.

"Merlin isn't here," she said, but the hate and anger in his eyes made her reach out and touch his arm. "What has happened?"

"Mab has attacked Belle's father's land and people," he said and she sighed.

"Does Merlin know?"

"Of course he knows," he said, glaring at her.

"Then you must let him handle this."

"She also has Belle."

"He will save her."

"Like he saved my mother?" he asked in a sarcastic tone.

"That is unfair."

"Is it, Dearie?" he asked with a shocked look on his face. "Everything he's done is unfair!"

"Please calm down. Merlin…," she said as the purple smoke floated around him and he glared at her.

"Tell Merlin I will return to destroy him and you after I have dealt with Mab," he growled then vanished in a puff of purple smoke.

 _The Enchanted Forest_

Regina stood guard by the fire circle when the purple smoke appeared and she looked at Rumple. She quickly ran to him as he glared at her and she saw the anger and hate in his eyes.

"What has happened?" she asked.

"Mab has taken Belle," he said through clenched teeth.

"Do you know where she is?"

"Yes," he said as he gently held onto her upper arms and looked deeply into her eyes. "I need your help."

"I shall wake Robin and the other," she said as he let go and she ran to the main tent. A few minutes later Robin and the Merry Men were standing around him while Rumple explained what had happened and Robin had agreed to help him.

"You will need to use iron tips on your arrows and I shall enchant the rest of your weapons," Rumple said then looked at Roland standing near Friar Tuck. Rumple walked to Roland when he knelt down and felt guilty at the sad look in Roland's eyes. "Now, now, there is no need for tears. I will bring your mama and papa back."

"That's not why I'm sad," Roland said. "I want to come with you."

"Well, I think you better stay here and guard the friar," he said as he looked up at Tuck and Tuck smiled. "He doesn't look very brave."

"No, I'm not," Tuck said as he played along and Roland looked up at him. "Will you stay and make sure nothing happens to me?"

"Yes," Roland said and Rumple stood up, ruffling Roland's hair. Walking to Regina, Rumple closed his eyes while calming his heart and mind and he, Regina, Robin and the Merry Men vanished in a puff of purple smoke.

 _Mab's castle_

The sound of water dripping woke her while Belle slowly opened her eyes and looked at the stone ceiling. Moss dangled down as the sound of mice scurrying across the floor filled the darkness and she felt straw underneath her. Slowly sitting up, Belle looked at the small barred windows above her as the dim light of the moon filtered into the cell and a large iron door stood between the iron holders with two torches. She got off the small wooden bed as she walked to the wooden table at the center of the room and a small wooden stool sat near the wooden table. She walked to the iron door when she tried to open it, but found the iron door was locked and sighed.

"Not getting out that way," she whispered. If she was some pampered woman like some of her friends, she would be panicking and pounding on the door, but she was Colette D'Leon's daughter. Her mother was not one to frighten easily and had taught her daughter how to think on her feet. Walking while moving her hands along the wall, Belle searched for a way out when her index finger dipped into a crack in the wall and she smiled. Suddenly the sound of heavy footsteps came from behind the iron door and she ran for the small wooden bed. Lying down, she pretended to be asleep as the grating of metal came from behind the iron door and the iron door slowly opened. The heavy footsteps came in the cell as she tried not to move and the heavy footsteps stopped at the side of the small wooden bed.

"There is no use faking. I know you are awake," the Winter Knight growled then shook the small wooden bed hard. Belle rolled onto her back as she looked into the dead eyes of the man who once was known as Gaston and she sighed. "Stand up."

Belle slowly stood up while the Winter Knight came closer and reached out his hand, stroking her cheek. Belle felt ill as she tried not to pull away and he took hold of her upper arms. He moved closer while the foul odor of his breath filled her nostrils and he locked eyes with her.

"I'll break your neck if you try to kick me or step on my feet," he growled.

"Now is that anyway to speak to your fiancé?" a female voice asked. The Winter Knight shoved Belle away as he stood back and Belle looked at the woman standing in the doorway. Belle admitted the woman was flawlessly beautiful and the woman walked in the cell. Her hair was raven black with small traces of blue and purple and her eyes were a deep sapphire blue. Deep enough to make her eyes look black and her hair floated over her shoulders. Her robe was jet black with a slit down the front to show a hint of her breasts and ended just under her navel. The robe clung to her curves then ended at her feet and black leather sandals adored her feet. The long sleeves flared at the end and her fingernails were painted a blood red. The tips of perfectly pointed ears peeked out from under her hair and a gold pendant with a blood ruby dangled between her breasts on a gold chain. "Hello, My Dear. I am…"

"I know who you are," Belle said as she glared at her and Mab softly laughed.

"Well, aren't you a fiery one," Mab said then grabbed hold of Belle's jaw and locked eyes with her. "You do know the only reason you are still alive is because I have need of you."

"If you think he will ally himself with you, you are mistaken," Belle said with a defiant look in her eyes.

"Such a brave thing," Mab said, squeezing Belle's jaw between her fingers. Mab's eyes flashed in a red light as she smiled and Belle breathed hard and fast through her nose.

"Let her go," Merlin growled as she let go of Belle's jaw then turned to face him. The Winter Knight grabbed hold of Belle as Mab walked to Merlin and smiled. He was wearing a long sleeve black linen tunic, a black iron chest plate, a black leather belt, black leather trousers and black leather ankle boots.

"This is a surprise," she said as she walked to Merlin then stroked his right arm and he glared at her. "Where is my puppet?"

"I took care of him." Merlin said with a grin and Belle glared at him. He could see in her eyes how much she hated him, but he had to convince Mab he was on her side. Suddenly the cell shook after an explosion while the dust and shattered stones from the ceiling ran down on them and Mab growled. Another explosion rocked the cell as Belle smiled and Mab looked at the Winter Knight.

"Bring her," she growled as the Winter Knight pushed Belle forward and Merlin followed them out of the cell. The dust and stones fell as the explosions erupted around them and Mab smiled. "He will exhaust his power if he keeps this up. Good, that will make him easier to conquer."

Belle snarled at her back as they went up the stairs and headed down the hallway. The semi-darkness made it hard to see as they cautiously moved along when arrows soared out of the darkness and Mab waved her hand, freezing the arrow in mid-air.

"It looks like he's brought friends," Mab said softly and Merlin smiled. They walked on when an arrow flew out of the darkness and hit Mab in the left shoulder. The burning pain of the iron tip of the arrow moved through her as she bellowed and slowly pulled the arrow out, dropping the arrow to the floor.

"Does that hurt, Mab?" Rumple's voice asked from the darkness and she growled. "There are more where that came from."

"I don't think so," Mab growled when she waved her hand and Belle soared into the air as she felt her throat closing. She kicked her feet in the air as Mab looked at her then at the darkness and laughed. "Tell your friends to lower their weapons or…"

She felt the cold sting of iron against her throat as Rumple appeared behind her and was breathing hard and fast through his nose.

"I wonder, Dearie," he growled and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Which one of us is faster? Want to find out?"

"You won't kill me. You don't have it in you, Coward," she growled.

"You have no idea what I have inside me," he said with his lips close to her ear. She heard the insanity in his high pitched giggle and he pressed her body against him. "Just so you know. No one steals from me. Now, for the last time, put her down."

"I will make you a deal," she said while stroking the back of the hand which held her against him. "I let her go and you serve me as my new Winter Knight."

"What?" the Winter Knight asked as he looked at them and a low growl filled the air.

"Oh dearie, dearie dear, it looks like you've been replaced," Rumple said while looking at the Winter Knight. The Winter Knight snorted as Rumple giggled then looked at Mab. "Put her down and I'll think about it."

Mab nodded when she lowered Belle to her feet and Belle rubbed her throat. She could barely see Rumple behind Mab as he made the iron blade dagger vanish and Mab turned to look at him. Raising her hand, Mab snapped her fingers as the torches and candles lit and bathed the room in a yellow glow.

Merlin saw Regina, Robin and the Merry Men at the end of the hallway as they pointed iron tipped arrows at them and the bodies of slain fey guards littered the floor. Belle wondered how many of the fey guards Rumple had killed as she looked at him and saw the anger and hate in his eyes.

Growling, Mab turned and looked at the black leather boots ending at Rumple's knees, the black leather gloves covering his hands and the tight dark brown leather trousers. He was also wearing a long sleeve brown leather jerkin with a high collar and a brown leather belt around his waist. A small sword scabbard was connected to the brown leather belt and a white linen tunic with a high collar was under the long sleeve brown leather jerkin.

"Wait, I know you," the Winter Knight said as he looked at Rumple. "You're… You're the cripple."

"No," Rumple said as he glared at him then made a bow while flaring his arms out. "I am the Dark One."

With a roar, the Winter Knight removed the large broadsword from the scabbard on his back and charged toward Rumple. Rumple pushed Mab to the floor when he removed the small sword from the scabbard and blocked the broadsword. Pushing back, he watched the Winter Knight stagger backwards when the Winter Knight swung the broadsword and Rumple ducked. Belle ran to Regina while Mab stood up and watched Rumple swing the small sword, but the Winter Knight blocked with the broadsword. The Winter Knight roared as he swung the broadsword and Rumple jumped into the air, did a backflip and landed on his feet.

" _Show off,"_ Belle thought while fighting the urge to applaud and Merlin smiled as if he was thinking the same thing. Cheers came from Regina, Robin and the Merry Men as Rumple swung the small sword then waved his left hand and a ball of white light shot into the Winter Knight's face. Bellowing, the Winter Knight staggered back as he swung blindly with the broadsword and Rumple ducked. The Winter Knight crashed into the wall as some of the wall crumbled to the floor and he blinked his eyes a few times.

"I'm over here, Dearie," Rumple said with a high pitched giggle and the Winter Knight growled. Spinning around, the Winter Knight glared at him and Rumple wiggled a finger for him to come closer. The Winter Knight growled when he charged at Rumple and Rumple turned, ran toward the wall then up the wall and flipped over the Winter Knight. Landing on his feet, he looked at the Winter Knight as the Winter Knight slammed into the wall and Rumple breathed hard and fast through his nose.

"Getting tired?" Mab asked. "He doesn't."

"So I've noticed," Rumple said. The Winter Knight growled when he roared and charged at Rumple. Rumple blocked with the small sword after the Winter Knight swung the broadsword and pushed Rumple back a few feet. Raising his left hand, Rumple fired a fireball as the fireball hit the Winter Knight in the face and the white helmet flew through the air. The white helmet clattered to the floor as Rumple looked at the Winter Knight and his eyes went wide. "Seven hells, what are you?"

The face of the Winter Knight looked human, but his head was deformed and misshaped. His ears were dead flesh folded against the side of his head and the once dark hair was now thin strands of white hair. Veins were visible and several tumors were scattered over the surface of his head.

Rumple felt ill as the Winter Knight growled then charged at him, but Rumple got out of the way and raised his hands. The small sword floated in front of him when he moved his hands and the smart sword twirled around in a circle. The small sword twirled faster when he flicked his wrists and the small sword sailed toward the Winter Knight. Before the Winter Knight could move, the small sword sliced through the Winter Knight's neck and his head rocked back then fell to the floor.

"No!" Mab shouted as the Winter Knight's body staggered three steps then fell to the floor. Rumple held his right hand out as the small sword soared back into his hand and she glared at him. Belle was about to run to him when Regina gently grabbed onto Belle's lower arm and shook her head. Rumple waved his hand as the blood vanished from the blade of the small sword then he placed the small sword back in the scabbard. He looked at Mab when Mab raised her hands and black light floated around her fingers. Her eyes were glowing red while she growled when Merlin appeared between her and Rumple and she frowned. "Get out of the way!"

"No," Merlin said. He turned to look at Rumple when he sighed and removed something from the small scabbard behind his back. He held up the silver blade dagger as Rumple growled and backed up a few steps. "You'd think after last time you would have hidden this better."

"Give that to me!" Mab demanded as Merlin waved his left hand and she found she was unable to move or speak.

"I suggest you put that down, Dearie," Rumple said as he looked at Regina and she had an arrow pointed at Merlin's chest. "Or do you think you could survive an arrow to the chest?"

"Neither," Merlin said with a wave of his hand and Regina, Robin and the Merry Men vanished in a puff of black smoke. Belle ran to Rumple, but vanished in a puff of black smoke and Rumple glared at him.

"Where did you send them?" Rumple demanded as he took two steps toward him and Merlin growled.

"Dark One, I command you to stand where you are and not move," he said and Rumple stopped while a small voice roared in his head. "Have you ever wondered who made this curse?"

"Everyone knows the Dark Gods made it."

"Yes, but why tether the curse to a dagger?"

"I don't know."

"It isn't the curse that is tethered to the dagger. It is darkness itself," he said and Rumple frowned.

"You make it sound like the darkness is alive."

"It is. The Dark Gods created the darkness, but the darkness proved even too strong for them. In desperation, they designed this dagger and tethered the darkness to it. But keeping the darkness locked away seemed a waste. This is when they designed the curse and decided only a desperate human soul would be enough to hold the darkness at bay."

"You make it sound like some sort of possession."

"That is exactly what it is. The human host is possessed by the darkness and the darkness feeds on the soul of the host. Once the soul is gone, the darkness takes over."

"That's monstrous," Rumple growled as he tried to move and Merlin sighed, holding the handle of the silver blade dagger tighter in his hand.

"That is why the host seeks out a new soul to take the curse."

"I guess you must be very desperate then if Zoso wanted to pass the curse onto you," Rumple said through clenched teeth.

"I explained that it was a trap. The Dark Gods decided I hadn't suffered enough for turning my back on the darkness and dark magic that Mab used Zoso to make me the Dark One. What they didn't expect was you being there that day."

"He said I had magic."

"You do, but I removed the magic the day you were born."

"Ah, another thing you failed to tell me," Rumple said, flicking his hands in the air then rolled his eyes.

"Do you think I wanted my grandson…?"

"Do not call me that! We are not family!" Rumple growled and Merlin felt his heart shatter. "If you knew it was a trap, why didn't you stop him?"

"Don't you think I didn't try? The glade was sealed once you entered. Even I wasn't strong enough to get through."

"No, that isn't the reason. The reason you didn't do anything is because you are nothing more than a coward!"

Anger roared through Merlin when he stormed toward Rumple and Rumple gasped when Merlin slammed the silver blade in his chest. Merlin saw the shock in Rumple's eyes, but Rumple didn't see the small white light flashing in Merlin's eyes as he fell to the floor and Merlin looked at the blood rolling down the silver blade. Rumple's name faded as Merlin watched his true name appear on the silver blade then looked at Mab. The darkness roared through him as the small voice laughed and Merlin waved his left hand. Mab walked closer as she looked down at Rumple and moved her hand up his arm.

"Welcome back," she purred when he brushed her hand away and glared at her. She noticed his eyes now looked snake-like and his skin had golden scales, but the hate she saw his eyes made her back up.

"Don't like what you see, Dearie," Merlin said then made a high pitched giggle. "I guess the Dark Gods never told you the whole story. Yes, they made the darkness and the dagger in which to tether the darkness, but they needed a perfect human soul to control the darkness. That perfect human soul was mine! That is why my mother hid me away. Not just because of my power or who my father may or may not have been. It was because she didn't wish me to become this! So, to thank you, I will give you the one thing you fear the most."

"No, Merlin, please, not that!" Mab begged, falling to her knees and hugged his legs. His eyes flashed in a red light as he raised his hands and pointed to the silver blade dagger skyward. "Wait, if you do this, you will have to change his memories and the memories of all those who know him."

"I know."

"He will still blame himself for what happened before he was the Dark One."

"Yes, but hopefully their love will surpass it."

"How will he explain where he has been for the last ten years?

"That is none of your concern."

"Please, by the Dark Gods, don't do this," Mab begged while he gave her a cold look and held tightly onto the handle of the silver blade dagger.

"By the dark power, I remove you from the thoughts of every man, woman, young adult, child, toddler, infant and the unborn! No longer will any creature of the normal or mystical realms know of you or your name! No longer will beings of the normal and mystical nature such as myself will know you or your name! You are now forgotten! You no longer exist!" he bellowed and black lightning crackles around them. The room was filled with a blinding white light as Mab screamed and Merlin looked down at Rumple after the blinding white light faded. Mab and her castle were gone as Merlin looked at the moon shining in the dark sky then slid the silver blade dagger back in the small scabbard. The puff of black smoke enveloped them then vanished as the wind blew away the dust which was once Mab and her castle and thick black clouds moved slowly across the dark sky, blocking out the full moon.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

The black smoke faded as Robin, Regina and the Merry Men looked around and the flap to the main tent opened while Roland ran toward them.

"Mama! Papa!" he said as Robin picked him up and he hugged his papa.

"Were you good for the friar?" Robin asked, looking at Tuck walking toward them.

"He was an angel," Tuck said, ruffling Roland's hair.

"He got a little scared when a squirrel ran over his foot," Roland said then giggled and Regina tried hard not to laugh.

"He was?" Regina asked, giving Tuck an amused look.

"It was a very big squirrel," Tuck corrected, wagging a finger at Roland then laughed.

"Did Mister Gold come back with you?" Roland asked, looking for Rumple. Suddenly a black mist floated around them as Robin lowered Roland to his feet and everyone fell unconscious to the ground. The soft sound of footsteps filled the air when Merlin walked closer and looked at Regina, Robin, Roland, Tuck and the rest of the Merry Men. Walking toward Regina, he knelt down when he placed his hand on top of her head and his hand shimmered in a black light.

"My sincerest apologized, Dear Lady," Merlin said softly as he spoke the spell which altered her memories and removed her meeting Rumple as the Dark One. He removed his hand as he went from Robin to Roland to the rest of the Merry Men and changed their memories. He walked back to Regina when he knelt down and brushed some hair out of her eyes then sighed. "I know you wish to avenge your mother's death and regain your rightful claim to her kingdom. To do so, you will need the aide of the Dark One. He will be willing to aide you, but you will not have to worry about the price. What he asks will be something you will not mind paying."

Standing up, he looked up at the dark clouds covering the moon when the black smoke enveloped him then faded and the fire in the fire circles crackled in the darkness.

 _Avonlea_

Maurice stood near the large stone fireplace while the fire crackled and he had his hands behind his back. He watched the fire while the black smoke appeared behind him and Belle's gasp made him turn around.

"Belle?" he asked while she ran to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Are you alright? Where is Rumple?"

"I'm fine," she said as the tears rolled down her cheeks and she placed her cheek against his shoulder. "I don't know where Rumple is though. He was facing Mab and Merlin when Merlin sent me here."

"I'm sure he will be fine," Maurice said while rubbing her back and she sobbed. Suddenly the air grew ice cold as she moved back and noticed the fire in the large stone fireplace wasn't moving. 'That's odd."

Belle looked at Maurice when she noticed he wasn't moving either and she gently moved his arms away while backing up. Looking around, she saw a white mist floating behind the French doors as she carefully walked closer and opened the door on the left. She walked outside while her breath curled in the cold air and she looked into the semi-darkness. Her heart leapt in her chest when she saw someone lying on the ground and she ran toward them. In the semi-darkness, she saw Rumple lying face down on the ground as she gasped and gently stroked the top of his head.

"Rumple, can you hear me?" she asked while shaking him then carefully rolled him onto his back and her eyes widened at the sight of the hole in the jerkin. She carefully slid her fingers in the hole when she felt something wet and pulled her fingers back out. She could just see the blood shimmering on her fingers as she gasped and placed her hand against his chest. "No, please no!"

"He is still alive….barely," Merlin said as she looked up and saw him standing next to Rumple.

"What have you done?" she demanded as the anger filled her heart and he saw the hate in her eyes.

"I have removed his curse."

"Wait, to do so, you had to…"

"Yes," he sighed and lowered his head.

"Murderer!" she shouted as she went to slap him, but he gently grabbed her wrist and frowned. "Let go!"

"Only if you promise not to strike me," he said and she glared at him.

"I should kill you!"

"That is your right, but it will not help him."

"You said he is alive, but the wound appears to be over his heart."

"It is, but I placed him in a preservation spell. It is keeping his soul inside him, but I need your help if he is to survive."

"What would you have me do?" she asked, looking at Rumple.

"The first thing you must do it use this," Merlin said when he waved his left hand and a wooden box appeared in his hand. He opened the lid then removed a glass vial and she looked at the red liquid inside the glass vial. "This is the Elixir of the Wounded Heart. He will need to drink all of it or he will die."

Belle wasn't sure if he was telling the truth as she took the glass vial out of his hand then knelt down. She gently arched Rumple's head back when she parted his lips with her finger then poured the red liquid into his mouth. She made sure all the liquid was in his mouth when she softly rubbed his throat and Rumple swallowed a few times. She moved his head down when she looked at Merlin and Merlin saw the hate in her eyes.

"The next part depends on his strength and your commitment to him," Merlin said as he closed the lid to the wooden box. "Once I remove the preservation spell, you must give him True Love's Kiss."

"Fine," she said as she looked at Rumple and softly stroked the top of his head.

"Are you committed to him? Will you stay with him for as long as you live and be faithful only to him?"

"You make it sound like we're getting married," she said with a small smile.

"You think this is a joke?" he growled. She stood up when she balled her hands into fists and breathed hard through her nose.

"You are trying my patience, Demon!"

"You have no idea how true that word is when it comes to me, My Lady," he said when he lowered the hood and she gasped. His eyes were not the soft brown lizard-like eyes like Rumple's eyes. Instead, Merlin's eyes were red and snake like. The gold scales were thick and bumpy and his ears were sticking out from under his hair, ending at sharp, curved points. He showed her the long, curved fingernails and the razor sharp teeth as she backed away and he sighed, placing the hood up. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," she said with a shaky tone to her voice and knelt down next to Rumple while Merlin placed the wooden box down on the ground next to Rumple.

"There are eleven more vials of the elixir. You must have him drink all of them over the next few days or he will die."

"I don't believe you, but I have your word his heart will be fully healed and he will be able to live a normal life once he is finished taking the elixirs?"

"Yes, he will be as he was before," he said. He watched her kneeling down next to Rumple when Merlin sighed and Belle looked up at him. Waving his left hand, the wound closed and the jerkin was repaired and Belle gently stroked the top of Rumple's head. Moving closer, she placed her lips against Rumple's cold lips and Merlin nodded. She started kissing Rumple while Merlin waved his right hand and released Rumple from the preservation spell. She felt all her love moving through her and into Rumple as she deepened the kiss and silently begged him to come back to her. She felt his lips growing warmer when she felt his love, fears, doubts, regrets and pain moving toward her and her love enveloped them. She moved closer when she went to lie next to Rumple and placed her head on the center of his chest.

At first she didn't hear anything then a soft thump filled her ear followed by another until the thumping grew into a steady, but weak beat and she felt tears in her eyes. Rumple made a deep ragged sigh as the fingers of his right hand twitched and his breathing came in soft breaths.

" _He's alive,"_ she thought as Merlin waved his hand and watched Belle closing her eyes. Kneeling down, he placed his right hand on her head as he spoke the spell to alter her memories then he looked at Rumple.

"I know you will never forgive me, but I am sorry," he said then placed his hand on Rumple's head. He spoke the spell to change Rumple's memories and Rumple made a weak, jagged sigh. Standing up, Merlin flicked his right hand when a scroll appeared and he placed the scroll on top of the wooden box. Looking at them, Merlin smiled when the black smoke spread around them then over the kingdom while he cast the spell then the black smoke faded, leaving Belle and Rumple lying on the ground.

 _The Hawthrone Tree_

The black smoke faded while Merlin walked to the wall, waved his right hand and a large hole opened in the wall. He placed the silver blade dagger inside the hole then waved his left hand the hole in the wall closed.

"Nimue?" he called out, but only heard the sound of the wind whispering through the glowing moss and frowned. He walked into the next chamber, but there was no sign of her and panic filled his chest. He searched their home, but she was gone. Suddenly he noticed the entrance was open and he slowly walked closer. Nimue knew how to open the entrance as he slowly walked outside and his eyes widened. Lying a few feet from the entrance was a female skeleton dressed in tattered clothing and he slowly walked closer. Kneeling down, he raised his face to the sky as an inhuman scream filled the air and the Hawthrone Tree exploded in a huge fireball.

After the fireball died down, Merlin walked to the remains of the tree when he knelt down and picked up the silver blade dagger. He was surprised to find the handle was not hot nor had the dagger been charred. He also found the iron cage with the lizard which had once been Rumple's father as he picked up the iron cage and looked at the ruined tree. Sighing, he placed the silver blade dagger in the scabbard then waved his hands and vanished in a puff of black smoke.

 _Avonlea_

Belle woke to the sound of a weak heartbeat when she opened her eyes and sat up. She could just see Rumple lying next to her when she reached out and touched his hair.

"Father!" she called out as Maurice ran outside and headed for them.

"Is that...?" he asked, looking at Rumple.

"Yes, it's Rumple," she said and placed her hand on Rumple's chest. "He's barely breathing."

"I will fetch someone to bring him inside," Maurice said as he ran off and Belle looked at the wooden box and the scroll. She picked up the scroll and the wooden box while Maurice returned with two guards and one of the guards carefully lifted Rumple off the ground. They headed inside the castle as one of the guards closed the door and the black clouds moved away from the full moon.

 _Rumple's room_

The door opened while the guard carried Rumple in the room and Maurice and Belle followed closer behind him. Mrs. Potts stood near the bed as the guard walked to the bed and slid Rumple down onto the mattress.

"Oh, poor dear, he looks terrible," Mrs. Potts said while stroking the top of Rumple's head.

"Help me get him undressed," Belle said while she placed the wooden box and the scroll on the night table and Mrs. Potts nodded. Belle removed his boots as she placed the black leather boots on the floor and wondered where he had been and what had happened to him.

A few minutes later they had Rumple undressed then placed in a white flannel nightshirt while Mrs. Potts covered him with the bedding and tucked the bedding under his arms. Chip had come into the room after he was told of Rumple's return and Mrs. Potts had sent him to fetch the healer. He returned with a tall woman with flowing hair of black curls and deep blue eyes. Her face and body were flawless and a gold chain with a moonstone embedded in the amulet at the end of the gold chain was around her neck. She was wearing a white linen gown with a pouch tied to the leather belt around her waist and tan sandals.

"This is Nimue, Milaird," Chip said and she made a small bow to Maurice after walking to him.

"How may I serve you?" she asked.

"This man is ill," Maurice said and Nimue nodded. She walked to the bed when she sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at Rumple. He was barely breathing as she placed her fingers against his neck and could just feel the weak pulse. She finished her examination when she buttoned the top of the white linen nightshirt then looked at him.

"Has he been injured recently?" she asked, looking at Maurice.

"I wouldn't know. The last time we saw of him was ten years ago."

"What is wrong with him?" Belle asked.

"There are signs of a wound to his chest, but what concerns me is his heart. It is very weak," Nimue said and Belle gasped.

"Can you heal him?" Maurice asked while Belle carefully climbed on the bed, sat next to Rumple and stroked his hair. Nimue saw the love in Belle's eyes as she sadly smiled then looked at the wooden box sitting on the night table and blinked, picking up the scroll.

"Where did you get these?" she asked as she looked at Belle after reading the scroll and Belle frowned.

"They were with him when I found him," Belle said.

"What is in that box?" Maurice asked and Nimue opened the lid of the wooden box.

"It is the Elixir of the Wounded Heart. It is very powerful. It heals hearts that are wounded either physically or emotionally," she said then saw the empty vial. She gently touched Rumple's lips then sniffed her fingers and smelt the sweet odor of the elixir.

"How long will it take for it to work?" Maurice asked.

"He will need to drink of the elixir over the next few weeks for it to fully work."

"And his heart will be alright?" Belle asked.

"Yes," Nimue said, closing the lid of the wooden box. Opening the pouch tied to her belt, she reached in and brought out the chipped china teacup. Placing the chipped china teacup near the wooden box, Nimue looked at Maurice and smiled when she saw the worry in his eyes. "There is no need to fear. It's just a cup. Use it to give him the elixir."

"But it's chipped," Mrs. Potts said, picking the chipped china teacup.

"It's barely noticeable," Belle said as Mrs. Potts handed her the chipped china teacup and smiled,

"I also suggest someone be with him at all times," Nimue said, looking at them.

"Alright," Belle said, taking Rumple's hand and wrapped their fingers together. Nimue smiled at the look Belle was giving Rumple as she sighed and headed for the door.

"I shall take my leave then," she said as she made a small bow then left the room. Walking down the hallway, Nimue's appearance changed into Merlin while he walked faster and vanished in a puff of black smoke.

 _The Dark Castle_

The black smoke faded while Merlin walked to the windows when he waved his hands and the curtains slammed shut, the gold tassels at the end of the gold cord tying the curtains back swinging back and forth. He looked at the items decorating the grand dining hall when he sighed and walked to the spinning wheel. He moved his hand over the wheel when he sat down on the seat and placed his hands on his knees. Closing his eyes, he opened his mind when visions of Belle and Rumple filled his mind and he saw how happy they were. He saw them being playful or arguing and saw how Belle took care of Rumple after he had been wounded. Merlin smiled while watching her giving Rumple a bath and Rumple gave her a stern look.

" _Don't even think it, Dearie," he said then giggled and she softly laughed._

" _I have no idea what you're talking about," she said as she looked back at him with a blank look on her face and he wiggled his right index finger back and forth, placing his leg back under the water._

" _I do not like it when someone tickles my feet," he said as she got up and moved the wooden stool to the other side of the tub._

" _I wasn't going to," she said and he gave her a doubting look._

The sound of someone pounding on the front door caught Merlin's attention when he opened his eyes and frowned. Getting up, Merlin walked out of the room while the pounding grew louder and he headed down the main hallway. He opened the door when he looked at the Seer and folded his arms across his chest.

The Seer's long, matted blonde hair hung limply around her head and her long face was creased with wrinkles. She still wore filthy, tattered clothing, and she held up her left hand as the blue eye blinked.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"I bring news of the Spinner," she said and he gave her a puzzled look.

"Are you speaking of Rumplestiltskin?"

"Yes, it appears he has perished," she said then gasped when he waved his right hand and her throat closed while she slowly rose into the air.

"You lie!"

"No, it is the truth!"

"No, he was given the Elixir of the Wounded Heart! First by Belle then I gave him a second dose!"

"It was too late," she gagged as he waved his right hand and she gasped, rubbing her throat after being lowered down onto her feet. Raising her right hand, she watched him pacing as he thought then he stopped and glared at her.

"No, it should have worked!" he growled then started pacing again. "It must have been her! It must have been Belle! She lied! She never loved him! Well, she…"

"She has perished as well," the Seer said and he glared at her.

"What do you mean?" he asked as he moved closer, grabbed hold of her shoulders and snorted. "Mind your words or I will destroy you."

"She killed herself shortly after he died," she said and Merlin let her go. He felt his heart turn into stone as he walked back inside and the door slammed shut. He walked back to the dining hall when he sat down on the high back chair and looked at the spinning wheel. Waving his right hand, he watched the spinning wheel explode as the fiery wood lie scattered across the floor and he placed his head in his hands. The small voice giggling in his head drowned out the doubts as he sobbed then leaned his head back and screamed.

The Seer could barely hear the screams when she turned and felt like someone was standing behind her. The figure was female and was wearing a long white gown tied with a gold belt around her waist and tan sandals and the hood covered her head and most of her face. Raising her left hand, the Seer smiled when she held her right hand out and wiggled her fingers.

"My payment, My Lady," she said as Nimue walked closer and placed the sack of silver coins in her hand. The Seer smiled as she walked away while Nimue stood looking at the castle and the screaming grew louder.

She didn't care if he was suffering. She had warned him what would happen if anything more happened with Rumple. Using the magical mirror he had given her to see the outside world, she had watched in horror the final battle with Mab and what he did afterwards. She had opened the entrance to the Hawthrone Tree and used the magic he had taught her to cast a spell to make it look like she was dead. Nimue admitted she was scared as she walked away from the Hawthrone Tree, but her anger drove her onward and she was surprised when the Seer agreed to take her to the Dark Castle.

"He sounds miserable," a female voice said as Nimue nodded then looked to see Mab standing next to her.

"I guess he forgot he placed those charms, runes and spells on the Hawthrone Tree to prevent magic from being used against me," she said and Mab smiled.

"Well, seeing that you are the only one who remembers me, what do you want me to do?" Mab asked.

"I want you to leave my grandson alone. That includes Belle, her family, her kingdom and any children he has with her. If you don't, I will cast a spell and you will finally be destroyed."

"Oh, there is no need to worry. I have no desire to harm or use of the Spinner or those associated with him," Mab said with a small bow then vanished in a puff of black smoke. Sighing, Nimue turned as she walked away and the dark clouds overhead burst in a deluge of water.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

The first thing his mind registered as Rumple came out of the darkness was he was alive. He knew he had been stabbed in the heart. He had felt his heart shutter then nothing. He then remembered feeling Belle inside him. Her soul called out to his and he felt her love moving closer. Her love covered him like a warm blanket and all his fears, doubts, pain and regrets were gone. His love for her came forward then blended with hers and his soul was finally free from the darkness.

"Rumple?" a familiar voice asked while he tried to focus on the voice and moved the fingers of his right hand. He felt soft fingers moving through his hair then soft lips kissing his forehead and he barely smiled. His eyelids slowly fluttered open as he felt someone stroking the top of his head and he blinked until his vision cleared. He saw the green canopy overhead while looking at the gold swirl pattern when he sighed and Belle's face appeared. He looked at her when he parted his lips, but she placed her left index finger against his lips and hushed him. "No, don't talk."

"Thirsty," he barely whispered. He watched her pour some water into the wooden cup when she carefully lifted his head and helped him sip on the cool water. She placed his head against the pillow as he sighed and slightly smiled. He slowly moved his left hand up when he gently rubbed his chest and Belle placed her hand on top of his hand.

"Does your chest hurt?" she asked and he saw concern in her eyes. He could just feel his heart moving, but there was no pain or fluttering and he slowly shook his head. Belle patted the top of his hand and he took her hand, kissing her knuckles.

"Belle," he said softly as she smiled and brushed the hair from his eyes.

"What did I just say? I don't want you to talk," she scolded and he gave her sad eyes. "No, don't give me those sad eyes. I am very angry with you. I understand you felt guilty for what happened at the ball, but to up and leave like that…."

"It was…"

"No, you weren't the reason for what happened. Gaston was a brute and a monster. I would never have married him even if it meant my father losing his kingdom."

"You didn't…?"

"No, I didn't marry him. In fact, Father had placed him in the dungeon for striking me."

"Did you…?"

"Did I marry someone else? No, I decided not to marry."

"I see," he said then closed his eyes and she saw the sad look on his face.

"Are you married?" she asked and he opened his eyes. He couldn't understand how her love filled him and drew him out of the darkness then she asks him if he had married someone else.

"No, I never married."

"But it's been ten years. Surely you have had someone to take care of you."

"No, I was alone," he said and she felt her heart cracking. He saw the tears in her eyes when he sighed and reached out his left hand to wipe the tears away. "There's no need for tears."

"Of course there is. I had hoped you had finally found someone and had the family you said you always wanted," she said through bitter tears and he gave her a small smile.

"I had found someone," he said and she gave him a puzzled look. "The only problem was she was beyond my station. She is lovely, caring and very smart. She can hold herself in an argument. She doesn't give bullies power over her. And she is a wonderful dancer."

"Wait, are you talking about me?"

"Of course," he said and she smiled. "Didn't you know I loved you?"

"No, did you know I loved you as well?"

"I thought you did, but never had the courage to ask."

"Then we have both been fools."

"I guess we are," he said as he felt a small pain in his chest and she placed her fingers against his lips after he winced.

"That's enough talking," she said in a stern tone and he admitted he felt like an ill child. He wanted to talk some more, but he was too tired and she softly stroked his cheek. The door opened when Mrs. Potts came in the room with a silver tray in her hands, but she stopped when Rumple looked at her.

"By the gods, you're awake," she said while walking closer and placed the silver tray on the floor. Belle stood up while Mrs. Potts sat on the edge of the bed when she took his hand and wrapped their fingers together. "How are you feeling, My Dear?"

"I'm tired," he said and she brushed the hair out of his eyes.

"Will you stay with him while I fetch the healer?" Belle asked, looking at her.

"Of course," Mrs. Potts said and Belle left the room. Mrs. Potts lifted the silver tray off the floor when she placed the silver tray on his lap and he looked at the china bowl and was surprised to see the chipped china teacup.

"It's chipped," he said, pointing to the chipped china teacup.

"Yes, but it's just a little chip. Do you want me to get another one?"

"No," he said with a small smile. A few minutes later Belle returned with a medium size woman with long brown hair and dark brown eyes and she was wearing a gray linen dress with a white linen apron tied around her waist and leather pouches of herbs and medicine were in the pockets of the apron. Her hair was tied back in a braid and she had black slippers on her feet. They walked to the bed as he looked at the healer and she made a little bow.

"Greetings, Sir," she said and Rumple nodded. He watched Mrs. Potts stand up while the healer sat down and examined him. She looked at Belle when she smiled, stood up and patted Rumple's hand. "He has vastly improved."

"So he will be out of bed soon?" Mrs. Potts asked.

"I estimate him being up and around in a month or two," the healer said, smiling down at Rumple and he smiled back. "But he will have to take it slow. In a day or so, I recommend you try sitting him up with pillows behind him. If he can handle that, we'll try him sitting up in a chair placed near the bed."

"Thank you," Belle said. The healer made a small bow then she and Mrs. Potts left the room and Belle sat down on the edge of the bed. She picked up the china bowl while Rumple watched her and she started feeding him some of the clear broth. He felt so helpless, but softly laughed when she kissed his lips and a small blush moved over his cheeks. After feeding him, she moved the blankets up as he closed his eyes and she took his left hand, watching him slowly drift off into a dreamless sleep.

 _Three days later_

Rumple sat with pillows piled behind his back as he watched Belle shaving him and gently smiled at him. They had talked about things, but had danced around where he had been and he noticed the worried look in her eyes.

"Is there something wrong, Dearie?" he asked and she placed the straight razor on a towel sitting on the night table. She wiped his face with the towel as she sighed and placed her hands in her lap.

"Do you wish to talk about what happened to you after I was assaulted?" she asked and he sighed, looking up at the canopy. He studied the green pattern for a few minutes as he tried to collect his thoughts then looked at her, pressing his lips into a thin line.

"I remember getting on the cart and leaving."

"Chip wanted to go with you."

"I'm glad he didn't," he said and she saw the anger in his eyes. Merlin had placed new memories in his mind, but Rumple didn't like thinking about them and lowered his head, looking at his hands. "I really don't understand why, but I had the cart driver leave me off near the forest and headed into the bushes. I didn't have any direction in mind so I just kept going. After sleeping the night away, I headed for this glade and met this…well…I guess you could call him a man. It turned out to be a demon called the Dark One."

"I have heard of him."

"Against my better judgement, I agreed to eat with him and told him my tale. What I didn't know was he required a price for his company."

"What did he want?"

"I asked him that. It turned out I was to be his slave," he said and she gasped, placing her hand against her mouth.

"You mean you have been serving that monster for the last ten years?"

"Yes," he said with a nod. "As long as I obeyed him, he was a generous master."

"Did he ever beat you?"

"No, but that was because I gave him no reason to."

"Did you tell him about me?"

"Yes, and he offered to remove memories of you from my mind. I refused and told him those memories were what kept me sane. Without them, I would have no reason to live," he said and she took his right hand, wrapping their fingers together.

"Did he ever let you leave the castle?"

"No, but he did let me make him clothing and we would have long conversations when he wasn't out doing whatever it was he does," he said when he sighed, lowering his head. She lifted his chin when she moved closer and lightly kissed his lips. He blushed as she placed her hand against his chest and felt the rise and fall of his breathing.

"What did you do when he was away? Surely you could have escaped."

"How far could I have gotten with my leg being as it is?" he asked and she looked at his right leg. She knew he was right as he placed his hand on top of hers and she could just feel the beating of his heart.

"I need to tell you something," she said and he saw the sadness in her eyes. "It has to do with your aunts."

"Are they dead?"

"Yes," she said and he blinked the tears from his eyes. She wiped the tears away then gently kissed the tip of his nose and he sadly smiled. "Do you remember how you became ill?"

"It's a little fuzzy, but I remember someone attacking him. At some point, I must have been stabbed in the chest, but I don't really remember how," he said while moving his hand away and she opened the top of the white linen nightshirt he was wearing. She could just see the scar on his chest as she moved her finger over his soft skin and a cool shiver moved through him. She moved closer then barely kissed his chest and he sighed, smiling at her. She buttoned the white linen nightshirt when he yawned and rubbed his face with his hands. "I do apologize."

"No, you're still ill," she said while helping him go onto his back and she placed the pillows behind his head. She covered him with the bedding when she sat back down and he looked at her with half closed eyes. She stroked the top of his head as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of her fingers moving through his hair.

"I know it is not proper, but will you lie with me until I fall asleep?" he asked. He felt the bed moving when he opened his eyes and watched her walk around to the other side of the bed. Removing her shoes, she climbed onto the bed when she snuggled down next to him and placed her head on the center of his chest. He placed his arms around her while they closed their eyes and the gently beating of his heart caused Belle to drift off to sleep. Watching her face relax, Rumple closed his eyes as he silently thanks the gods for sending him home and followed her into sleep.

 _Two and a half months later_

"Will you slow down," Belle teased while Rumple headed down the hallway and the tip of the black wood cane clicked on the marble floor. She was amazed with how quickly Rumple recovered from his illness and he smiled, going faster down the hallway.

He had gone back to wearing a simple tan linen tunic, brown linen trousers and soft deerskin slippers, but used the black wood cane instead of a brown wooden staff. Belle watched as he stopped, turned then arched an eyebrow while giving her a blank look and she tried hard not to laugh. She wasn't sure why, but seeing him giving her that look seemed familiar and she glared at him, folding her arms over her chest.

"Are you telling me what to do, Dearie," he asked, leaning his hands on the gold handle of the black wood cane. "Need I remind you who is in charge around here?"

"That would be my father, Dearie," Belle said with a smug look while walking closer and gently tapped the tip of his nose with the tip of her finger.

"I stand corrected," he said with a small bow and she moved closer, wrapping her arms around him. Looking deeply into her shining blue eyes, Rumple smiled as he kissed her lips and held the back of her head in his right hand. She wrapped her arms around his neck as the kiss deepened and he made a content sigh through his nose. They were a little breathless when they moved back with their foreheads touching and she brushed some hair behind his ears. A small cough made them move apart when they saw Maurice standing at the top of the stairs and he folded his arms across his chest.

"Is there something you need, Father?" Belle asked. Maurice walked closer when he looked from Belle to Rumple and tried hard not to smile. Like Belle, he was gladdened by Rumple's quick recovery, but he also knew the rules of courtship. Public displays of affections were frowned upon, but seeing the love between the two of them warmed his heart.

"I was coming to see you," he said while looking at Rumple and Rumple frowned.

"What may I do for you, Milaird?" he asked with a small bow and Maurice shook his head. Having learned about his enslavement made the anger burn in his chest and Maurice wondered if Rumple would ever feel at home again.

"There is no need to be so formal," Maurice said. "I just need you to come with me."

"Father, is everything alright?" Belle asked and he saw the worried look in her eyes.

"Come and find out," Maurice said. Shrugging, Rumple took her hand as they headed down the hallway and Belle gently squeezed his fingers. A few minutes later they came to a large wooden door when Rumple let go of Belle's hand and looked at the door. He placed his hand on the wood when the door opened and he nearly fell forward. Chip braced him upright as Rumple smiled and Chip gave him a worried look.

"I do apologize, Master Gold. I didn't know you were there," he said and Rumple softly laughed.

"That's alright," he said, shaking his head. Moving by him, Rumple entered the room as he looked at the clean wood flooring and windows, the dusted and polished work tables and storage shelves, the boxes of supplies, cloth and spindles of threads, ribbons and yarn, the clean curtains and pots of small flowers sitting on the windowsills. He also looked at the dressing dummies and wooden heads used for making hoods, hats or caps. The corners and rafters were dust and cobweb free and two spinning wheels sat in front of the windows. He slowly headed for the spinning wheel to his right when he placed his left hand on the wheel and moved the wheel back and forth.

"Seven hells," he whispered, feeling the tears in the corners of his eyes.

"I take it you like my surprise?" Maurice asked while he, Belle and Chip walked closer and Rumple sat down on the seat, placing the black wood cane on the floor.

"I am overwhelmed," Rumple said. "Belle told me no one had been in here since I disappeared, but I never expected this."

"Mother had the staff cleaning for weeks," Chip sad with a small smile.

"Please give her and the others my thanks."

"Yes, Master Gold," he said when Rumple picked up the black wood cane, got up and headed for him.

"There will be no more of that. You are my apprentice not my servant. I am no one's master," he said and Chip nodded his head.

"Would it…? Would it be alright if my friend, Jefferson, came to help out? His father is good at making caps, hoods and hats and has taught him how."

"I would have to see his work before deciding. Will you go get him? Rumple asked. Nodding, Chip ran out of the room as Rumple smiled and held the gold handle of the black wood cane tightly in his right hand.

"Well, I guess Belle and I will leave you to your work," Maurice said with a nod.

"No, wait, there is something I need to do first," Rumple said while headed toward Belle and slid her hand into his, wrapping their fingers together. "If it is alright with you, I would ask for Belle's hand in marriage."

"My Dear Friend, I have already sent out the invitations to your engagement ball," Maurice said with a sly smile and Rumple's eyes widened. Belle squeezed his fingers as Rumple lifted her hand and kissed her knuckles.

"I guess you want me to design and make the clothing for the ball?" he asked, looking at Maurice.

"Yes, but I will have someone make an outfit for you."

"If it's all the same to you, Father, I know what outfit I want him to wear," Belle said.

"I see," Maurice said as Chip and a tall lad with curly black hair and gray eyes came in the room and Chip led the lad to Rumple. Jefferson had a round face with a small nose and thin lips and he was wearing a tan linen tunic, tan linen trousers held up with a rope belt and black leather boots which ended at his knees.

"This is Jefferson, Mas…Rumple," Chip said.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Sir," Jefferson said with a small bow. Rumple moved closer when he limped around Jefferson and looked him up and down with his eyes. He stopped in front of the lad when he held the gold handle of the black wood cane in his hands and Jefferson swallowed hard.

"Chip tells me you know the art of hat making," Rumple said with a stern look.

"Yes, Sir, my father taught me how."

"Well, before I decide if I am making you an apprentice, I would like to see your work," Rumple said, looking at the wooden heads. "I wish to see a cap made of leather and a fleece hood."

"Yes, Sir," Jefferson said when he and Chip ran to the boxes and looked through them. Watching Chip and Jefferson get to work, Rumple sat down on the small wooden stool as he smiled and Belle softly closed the door after she and Maurice left the room.

 _The Dark Castle_

Merlin sat with one leg over the high back chair while he listened to the ticking of the small mantle clock and strummed his fingers together. He was dressed in a copper silk shirt, a rust colored leather vest, tight rust colored leather trousers and black leather boots which ended just above his knees. He never knew how busy Rumple was during his tenure as the Dark One or how frightened many of those who asked his help were and he puffed out a breath of air.

"Why did he even help them? They are nothing, but trouble," he grumbled, flicking his hands in the air.

" _Maybe it's because he still had love inside him,"_ the small voice in his head said then giggled.

"Love is a weakness."

" _Only for those who don't know how to love or have given up on ever finding it,"_ the small voice said. _"Or, like in your case, have tossed it away."_ He moved his right hand in the air like he was swatting a fly as the small voice giggled and he frowned _. "That will do you no good. I'm in your head."_

"Then shut up!" Merlin growled and frowned. His head jerked up when he heard someone calling his name when he stood up, snapped his fingers as a cape with a hood appeared around his shoulder then sighed and vanished in a puff of black smoke.

 _The Enchanted Forest_

Regina stood near the edge of the forest when the puff of black smoke appeared and she looked at Merlin. The hood was up as he looked at her and folded his arms across his chest.

"Are you the one who summoned me?" he asked.

"Yes," Regina said, glaring at him. He knew why she had called him, but with Rumple dead, he had changed his mind in regard to the price.

"What can I do for you? Better make sure it is worth my time or I will never answer your summon ever again," he said then giggled.

"I need your assistance in getting back my mother's kingdom from my sister."

"Ah, yes, I have heard of her. Are you sure you want it back? She's turned it into a den of thieves and miscreants," he said, moving his hands side to side.

"That will change once I have regained the throne."

"But why would you give up all this?!" he asked as he motioned with his raised arms toward the forest. "You are the Outlaw Queen!"

"As much as I love my husband….," she said and he snorted a laugh.

"Oh dearie, dearie dear, don't you know that love has killed more people than any disease?"

"That is not true!" Regina growled and he smiled.

"Well, if you wish my help, I will require one thing," he said as he held up his right index finger.

"What do you want?" she asked, folding her arms under her breasts.

"Oh, it is nothing really," he said then moved closer until his lips were near her ear. "I want your son!"

"Are you insane?" she demanded then drew her sword and he backed away with his hands up in surrender. "You come anywhere near my son and I will destroy you!"

"Then I will be taking my leave," he said with a bow and vanished in a puff of black smoke. Calming her heart, Regina placed the sword away then walked away and the sunlight sparkled off the leaves.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

The sound of the spinning wheel relaxed him while Rumple moved the wheel with his left hand while the thread spun between his fingers and he pushed the pedal with his left foot. The other spinning wheel squeaked as well while Chip moved the wheel and the sound of scissors snipping came from the work table. Rumple had designed several gowns and suits for the engagement ball, but Belle's gown was his top priority. He knew how he wanted her to look and had found the perfect fabrics in a nearby market.

" _Are you sure you want to travel so far?"_ Belle had asked while wrapping a soft scarf made of tan flannel around his neck and placed the hood of his tan deerskin cape up. He knew she was concerned when it came to him traveling, but Chip and Jefferson had gone with him. He had admitted his leg hurt from walking, but he did have fun searching the stalls.

"How does this look?" Jefferson asked while walking closer with a leather cap in his hands and Rumple stopped the wheel. He took the leather cap in his hands as he checked the design and stitching and hummed.

"Well done" Rumple said, smiling as he handed the leather cap back to him. Nodding, Jefferson headed back to the worktable while the door opened and Belle walked in the room. Jefferson and Chip stood up and bowed as she smiled and Rumple carefully stood up. He limped to her when he took her hand and she saw the light dancing in his chocolate brown eyes. "How may we serve you, Lady Belle?"

"Father wishes to speak with you," she said, letting go of his hand. Rumple saw the looks on Jefferson and Chip's faces as he glared at them and they made soft coughs as they looked away.

"Thank you. Tell your father I will be there shortly," he said. Nodding, she left the room while he turned and looked at Chip and Jefferson. "I want your work done before sundown."

"Yes, Rumple," Chip said and Jefferson nodded. They waited for him to leave before softly laughing and went back to work.

 _Maurice's den_

The doors opened while the guard led Belle and Rumple in the room and Maurice stood in front of the large stone fireplace. He watched the fire when the guard made a small cough and Maurice turned, looking at them.

"Lady Belle and Master Gold," the guard said and Rumple glanced at him with a disappointed look on his face. He did not like being called "Master" and Maurice nodded. The guard left the room as he closed the door and Belle slid her hand in Rumple's hand.

"Please sit down," Maurice said while Belle and Rumple headed for the white wood couch with light blue cushions and sat down. Rumple placed the black wood cane on the floor as Maurice walked closer and held the scroll in his hands.

"Is there something wrong, Father?" Belle asked.

"Well, I am not sure," Maurice said, looking at the scroll. "I have made a list of those who agreed to come to the ball, but I don't know if I should have invited Zelena Mills."

"If I remember correctly," Rumple said as he leaned back against the cushion and strummed his fingers on the arm of the couch. "She was Lady Cora's daughter."

"Yes, she is," Belle said and he saw the angry look in her eyes. "It turns out she was the one who told Gaston we were dancing."

Merlin had given them memories of Gaston being found dead in the dungeon and Rumple felt the anger he still felt for the man bubbling in his chest.

"And she's invited to the ball?" he asked with a sour look on his face.

"Seeing how she rules her mother's kingdom since Cora's death, I had to invite her," Maurice sighed.

"I remember her having a sister," Rumple said, sitting up. "Is she invited as well?"

"No one has seen Regina in years," Belle said. "Zelena banished her."

"I see," Rumple sighed and sat back against the cushion.

"Do you think Zelena will cause any trouble, Father?" Belle asked.

"I fear she might," Maurice said then looked at the scroll. "Zelena seems to cause trouble no matter where she goes."

" _If she does, I will show her what it feels like to impaled on a cane,"_ Rumple thought. Belle saw the angry look in his eyes as she patted his knee and he smiled.

"Are you, Chip and Jefferson nearly done with your work?" Maurice asked, changing the subject.

"Yes," Rumple said with a small nod.

"I wish you would let me see my gown," Belle said with a frown.

"All in good time, Dearie," he said and she glared at him. Maurice thought their banter was sweet as he thought back to the way he and Colette would banter back and forth and his heart hurt from her not being there.

"Now," Maurice said as he walked back to the table and picked up another scroll then walked back to them. "Let us discuss the menu."

 _The Dark Castle_

Merlin sat at the table of the grand dining hall as he folded his lower arms on the top of the table and frowned. He wondered why he had been so busy over the last three months, but most of the calls were to help obtain things for some sort of celebration.

"What is going on?" he mumbled when the sound of someone knocking on the front door filled the air and he growled. Standing up quick enough to make the high back chair screech along the marble floor, he headed for the large doors as the large doors opened and he stormed down the main hallway. The knocking grew louder as he walked to the front doors and the front doors swung open. The Seer was standing at the top of the stairs as he looked at her and folded his arms across his chest.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"I have news," she said and he snorted.

"I nearly killed you the last time you brought news."

"This news I bring has to do with what has been going on."

"Go on, but make it quick," he said, glaring at her.

"The daughter of D'Leon is to be married," she said and his eyes widened.

"Are you speaking of Belle D'Leon?"

"Yes."

"How can this be possible?" he asked. "You told me she died after Rumplestiltskin perished."

"And you believed me."

"Of course I believed you. Why shouldn't I?!"

"I was lying. My mistress wanted you to suffer for what you have done to him," the Seer said then gasped when Merlin slammed his hand into her chest and grabbed her heart. She placed her hands on his shoulders as he squeezed until her heart crumbled into dust then moved his hand out of her chest. Her body fell to the ground while he walked back into the castle and the large doors slammed shut with a loud bang. The sound of material scrapping on the stone came closer when someone looked down at the Seer and smiled then looked at the large doors.

"I said I would leave the Spinner and those around him alone, but I didn't say anything about what I would do to you," Mab said then laughed and vanished in a puff of black smoke.

 _Avonlea_

Maurice, Rumple and Belle were talking over the menu for the ball when the air turned ice cold and Belle moved closer to her fiancé.

"Father, what is going on?" Belle asked while a large cloud of black smoke appeared and Rumple's eyes widened.

"No, please no," he whispered and she saw the fear in his eyes. The large cloud of black smoke faded while Merlin glared at them and Maurice balled his hands into fists.

"Guards!" he shouted and four guards came into the room with their sword drawn.

"Do you really think they can stop me?" Merlin asked then made a high pitched giggle. Waving his hand, he watched as the guards stood stone still then he looked at Rumple. Seeing his grandson shaking in fear made a part of him feel sick as the small voice laughed and Merlin walked closer. "I see you are still living."

"Yes," Rumple said softly and lowered his head as Merlin glared at him.

"Yes what?" Merlin demanded.

"Yes….Master," Rumple said while Belle gasped and Maurice stormed toward him.

"So you are the creature who kept him prisoner these last ten years," Maurice growled and Merlin grinned.

"Oh, like you haven't done the same with her attacker, Dearie."

"How did you know that?"

"I know a lot of things."

"That was different! You tricked him!"

"Is that what he told you?" Merlin said as he looked at Rumple then tutted and shook his right index finger at him. "What a naughty puppy you are!"

"Please. Leave him alone," Belle said and he looked at her.

"Ah, you must be his Twue Luv!" Merlin said, flicking his hand up and rolled his eyes. "I don't see what he sees in you, Dearie. I wager you would find a new lover the moment he is away for more than a day!"

"How dare you, Demon!" Maurice said and Merlin tilted his head to one side.

"Be silent or I shall remove your tongue," Merlin said then looked at Rumple. "Are you ready to leave?"

"Yes, Master," Rumple said as he slowly stood up and picked up the black wood cane. Merlin walked closer while smiling and saw the tears rolling down Belle's cheeks.

"No," Belle said while walking closer and slid her arm around Rumple's lower right arm. "Please don't take him. If you need a servant, take me in his stead."

"Belle, what are you saying?" Maurice asked with wide eyes. She looked sadly at her father then at Rumple when she let go of him and walked to Merlin. Merlin looked at her and a cold wind blew through his dark soul.

"It's forever, Dearie," Merlin said, wagging his left index finger back and forth then giggled.

"I understand," she said with a nod of her head. Holding out his hand, Merlin watched her walk closer then took his hand and he wrapped their fingers together.

Suddenly something roared through Rumple's mind as he staggered forward and he glared at Merlin. He looked down at his right hand when a white light encircled his fingers and he raised his hand. The white light grew brighter while Merlin looked at him, but didn't have enough time to move as the white light came at him, sending him flying through the air. Merlin landed hard onto the marble floor while the air crashed out of his lungs and felt his body growing numb. He heard the clicking of wood on the marble floor while the ceiling flickered in and out of focus when Rumple's semi-blurry face appeared in his line of vision and Rumple growled.

"Well, it appears the coward has finally….," Merlin said then gasped after Rumple slammed the gold handle of the black wood cane into Merlin's stomach. Rumple raised the black wood cane when he slammed the gold handle into Merlin's chest and Merlin screamed. He raised his arms to protect his face and head as Rumple slammed the black wood cane down several times when Merlin vanished in a cloud of black smoke and the black wood cane clattered to the marble floor.

"Easy," Maurice said while Rumple staggered backward and Maurice caught him. They slid to the floor while the guards ran to them and Belle knelt next to Rumple. He felt sick and dizzy as he looked at the dark blood staining the marble floor then he looked at his right hand with wide eyes.

"I used magic," Rumple whispered. His eyes rolled back then closed while he went limp against Maurice and felt like he was falling into blackness.

"Rumple," Belle said as she lightly shook him and Maurice placed his hand against Rumple's chest. Rumple was breathing in short breathes and Maurice could just feel the quick beating of Rumple's heart.

"He lives," Maurice said as he looked at the guards and Belle gently stroked the top of Rumple's head. "Someone fetch the healer."

"Aye, Milaird," the guard said then the guards ran out of the room. Maurice carefully picked Rumple off the floor when Rumple made a small moan and Belle hushed him. Belle placed Rumple's head against her father's shoulder as they left the room and the fire crackled in the large stone fireplace.

 _The Dark Castle_

The large puff of black smoke appeared in front of the large front doors then faded while Merlin collapsed onto the ground and wheezed in gasps of air. He never knew his grandson could harm him in such a way as his mind replayed the viciousness of the attack and the hatred in Rumple's eyes and a low moan came from Merlin's lips. The soft sound of material moving over the stone came closer when he rolled onto his back and saw a blurry female face looking down at him.

"Who are you?" he whispered. A soft laugh which sounded like ice tinkling in the wind filled his ears when whoever it was knelt down next to him and he felt cold fingers moving through his hair.

"I am a friend," Mab said with a smile.

"Help me."

"Oh, I will once you agree to do me a favor."

"What sort of favor?"

"I will heal you if you agree to serve me."

"No," Merlin said then moaned.

"Your injuries are grave. Are you sure?"

"I serve no one!"

"Ah, but you already do. The Dark Gods only want what is theirs."

"Then I will serve them not you."

"There you are wrong. I only work for them when I see fit. If you join me, we can be the true Dark Ones," Mab said when she looked up and her eyes widened. "No!"

"I warned you," another female voice said with a growl in her voice.

"But I did as you asked! I kept away from the Spinner and those who love him!"

"Yes, but Merlin is mine to destroy!" she said and Mab screamed as she faded from memory. Merlin groaned as he pulled himself up to his feet and moved side to side. He could barely see the female figure standing in front of him in golden light and he wrapped his arms around his stomach. "Stay back!"

"Who are you?" he asked then saw the flash of sunlight on silver metal and something growled inside him. He felt the tug of the silver blade dagger as he stumbled closer and held his right hand out. "Give me that."

"No," Nimue said as she held the silver blade dagger tightly in her left hand. She had been told she would kill Merlin, but she had some crueler fate in store for her husband and blinked the tears from her eyes. "I command thee, Dark One, to stand still."

Merlin growled as he stood still and Nimue moved closer until they stood toe to toe. Merlin's vision cleared as he felt his dark heart clutching in his chest and his eyes widened.

"Nimue?" he asked and she sighed. "How can this be? You're dead."

"I am living. I assure you."

"Then how….?"

"You should never have taught me magic."

"I did so you would have something to do while I was gone."

"Yes and now I have the power to destroy you."

"Please. For all the love…."

"How dare you mention love after everything you have done?! You never loved anyone! If there was one ounce of love inside you, you would never have used our children…our grandchildren…"

"I never used them! They wanted to help me!"

"Rumplestiltskin didn't! All he wanted was to be happy! Instead you treated him like he was some sort of pawn!"

"I still don't know how he still had magic. I removed his magic."

"Yes, you did. So I gave him some of mine," she said then held the handle of the silver blade dagger tightly in her left hand. "Dark One, I command you return to the dark pit in which you came and never return!"

Merlin heard a low growl as the black smoke covered him then he screamed as his body turned into a black liquid and sank into the ground. The castle started shaking while the castle crumbed into itself and sank into the large hole which had open up beneath it. Nimue floated in the air while watching the dust cloud move around her then vanished in a golden light and the dust cloud slowly faded. A few minutes later Nimue appeared at the edge of a large lake as she looked at the still waters then at the silver blade dagger and sighed.

"Sister, hear me," she shouted and the still water clouded over and rippled. "I ask ye to hide this dagger in your depths so no man or magic welder can ever find it!"

With great effort, she threw the silver blade dagger over the water while a woman's hand rose from the water and caught the handle of the silver blade dagger. She watched the hand slowly go back under the water then turned and vanished in the golden light.

 _Avonlea – Rumple's room_

The cool breeze moved small ripples over the lace curtains while Rumple slept and the fire crackled in the large stone fireplace. Belle sat on the chair near the bed while she read one of her favorite books when her eyes closed and the book fell to the floor. The golden light filled the room then faded while Nimue walked to the bed and sat down, looking at Rumple. She placed her hand on his chest over his heart when she moved closer and heard the steady rhythm of his breathing.

"Hear me, My Golden Child," she said with the threat of tears falling from her eyes and she pressed her hand down so she could just feel his heart beating. "If there was a way to remove all the strife and pain you have suffered at the hands of your grandfather, I would gladly remove them so your life would be filled with happiness and joy. But that is beyond even my power. Your life had to flow and ebb has it had so what had come to pass occurred and you must admit there were more joys then sorrows and more happiness then sadness. You found a woman who loves you even when you were a monster. You finally have a home and friends and, soon, a wife who will bare you many children."

She watched him smiling as Rumple made a contented sigh and Nimue gently stroked his cheek.

"I promise you your grandfather will never bother you again. I have banished him to the darkness and removed the away to summon him. By doing so, I have angered the Dark Gods, but there is no need to worry. I know how to protect myself and they believe you to be dead," she said then placed two of her fingers against his forehead. A golden light flickered under her fingers as he frowned then moaned and she kissed his forehead. "I am sorry to have to hurt you, but I had to remove the magic I gave you. Now you are back to being the brave and wonderful spinner."

Standing up, she leaned over to kiss the top of his head then vanished in a golden light. Rumple made a small sigh while his eyes fluttered open and he looked up at the green canopy. He wondered why he was in bed while looking toward the window and saw the sky was dark.

"What?" he asked, softly. He admitted he felt tired and a bit ill when the memories of what happened filled his mind and rubbed his face with his hands. He looked to his right when he saw Belle sitting in the high back chair and was reading a book. "Belle?"

"Rumple," Belle said while she got up, placed the book on the cushion then half ran to the bed and he smiled at her. She sat down when she took his right hand and he saw the worry in her eyes.

"Uh, this might sound odd, but what am I doing in bed?" he asked and she brushed the hair out of his eyes. "The last thing I remember is fighting Merlin."

"Yes, you used magic to defeat him then you beat him with your cane before collapsing," she said and his eyes widened.

"But I don't know any magic."

"Well, seeing how long you were his servant, he might have taught you a defense spell," she said and he sighed, nodding his head. "It doesn't matter. What matters is Father is very worried."

"Will you tell him I am sorry for worrying him?"

"I will," she said and brushed the hair from his eyes. "Now, the healer told Father that you will be fine, but you need to rest for a few days."

"I can't. I have to finish your gown," he said then winced when she gave him a stern look and felt like a scolded child.

"My gown can wait," she said. Feeling sleep creeping into his mind, Rumple yawned then sighed and she moved the blankets up. "Now go back to sleep."

"As you wish, M'Lady," he said with a sleepy tone then closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep. She watched him sleep for a few minutes then got up, kissed the top of his head and left the room while the fire crackled softy in the large stone fireplace.


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N: Rumple gets lost and runs into a certain pirate.**_

Chapter Eighteen

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Chip asked after Rumple placed the brown wood cane in the holder on the saddle and smiled down at his apprentice.

"Yes," he said while taking the reins in his hands and patted the side of the white charger's neck. A week and a half had passed since he collapsed and the healer assured Belle and Maurice he was well enough to travel.

"Jefferson and I could still go with you," Chip said with an innocent look on his face.

"Chip, as much as I appreciate your concern, I do not need a sitter," he said and Chip nodded. Gently nudging the white charger, Rumple waved farewell as the white charger headed out of the gates and went down the trail. Mrs. Potts had back him enough food and water as well as bedding for his trip, but a part of him remained at the castle. He remembered the kiss Belle had given him and the worry in her blue eyes, but he knew he couldn't stay hidden in his rooms forever. The white charger snorted as Rumple smiled then patted the mane and watched the sunlight dancing off the leaves.

 _Days later – the Enchanted Forest_

The sound of birdsong filled the air while the white charger headed down the trail and Rumple frowned. He had been able to find the right silk and crystals he needed for Belle's gown, but had gotten lost on the way back. A thick fog had covered everything when he left that morning and now he wondered if he should have waited until the fog had burned off before heading off.

"You are an idiot," he mumbled while the white charger snorted and he patted the soft mane. "I was talking about me, Dearie."

The white charger continued down the trail then stopped when the sound of twigs snapping filled the air and Rumple looked around. His heart slammed wildly in his chest as he moved the white charger around in a circle then several men dressed in green tunics and trousers and black leather boots came out of the bushes or from behind trees. The men parted when a man walked out from behind one of the large trees and the man was dressed in a black leather trench coat, a black silk shirt which was open enough to show most of his chest, black leather gloves, black leather belt, tight black leather trousers and black leather boots that ended at his knees. His black hair ended at the base of his neck and the sunlight shimmered in his bright blue eyes.

"Well, look at what we have here," Killian Jones said with a charming smile and walked toward the white charger. "Are you lost, Old Dog?"

"I might be," Rumple said, sitting up a little straighter in the saddle. Killian walked around the white charger then grunted after the white charger smacked him in the face with its tail and some of the men laughed. Rumple pressed his lips together while Killian growled then saw the brown wooden cane in the holder.

"Seeing that you have a horse, you won't need this to help get about," he said then slid the brown wooden cane out of the holder. He held the handle of the brown wooden cane in his left hand while positioning the brown wooden cane at an angle and stomped down hard, snapping the brown wooden cane in half. Tossing the pieces to the ground, he looked at Rumple as he smiled and folded his arms over his chest.

"Is that supposed to intimidate me?" Rumple asked with a blank look on his face. Growling, Killian reached up and grabbed hold of Rumple then pulled him off the saddle and Rumple slid down onto the ground. He looked up at Killian as Killian raised his fist when suddenly an arrow broke through Killian's shoulder and he dropped to his knees.

"I have warned you about that temper of yours, Killian," a male voice said. Rumple looked toward the bushes while Robin Hood walked out and Killian staggered to his feet.

"He was being smart with me," Killian said, glaring at Robin. Robin walked closer when he looked down at Rumple then held out his right hand and Rumple took his hand. Robin carefully helped Rumple to his feet then noticed Rumple favored his right foot and Rumple made a small smile.

"Are you alright, Sir?" Robin asked.

"Yes, Sir, I am," Rumple said, looking at Killian. "But I am crippled and he broke my cane."

"I see," Robin said as he looked at the men and pointed to the large man holding onto a large bow staff. "John, bring him your staff."

"Aye, Robin," Little John said, walking to them and looked at Rumple. "Here you go, Small One."

"Thank you, Sir," Rumple said as he looked at the six foot five inch man then took the battle staff and Little John nodded, walking back to the others.

"What is your name, Sir?" Robin asked.

"I am Rumplestiltskin Gold," Rumple said with a small bow. "Who are you, Sir?"

"I am Robin Hood. Now, what brings you to my forest?"

"I appear to have lost my way. I was returning home with the materials for a gown I am making for my fiancé, but I was foolish and ended up getting lost in the fog."

"Come on, Mate. Just kill him so we can take his stuff," Killian said then screamed while Little John pulled on the arrow sticking out of Killian's shoulder.

"Is that what you are going to do?" Rumple asked. Robin slowly walked around him as he looked at Rumple's clothing and boots then at the white charger and sighed.

"Is this horse yours?"

"No, it belongs to the father of my fiancé."

"And he gave you coin to purchase the materials?"

"Yes," Rumple said with a nod.

"What do you do?"

"I am a spinner and a tailor," Rumple said. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason," Robin said then looked at Little John. "Help him back onto his horse."

"You're letting him go?!" Killian asked then gasped while Little John pulled on the arrow as he walked to Robin. Rumple smiled while Little John lifted him off the ground then helped him back onto the saddle and he handed Little John the bow staff.

"I thank you, Good Sir, but I still don't know how to get home," Rumple said, taking the reins in his hands.

"Then you will be my guest, Sir," Robin said then looked at the men. "Let's go."

Killian growled while Robin led the white charger down the trail and Rumple held onto the saddle horn. He watched the sunlight dancing off the leaves as he sighed and wondered if he hadn't had made a mistake.

 _Robin's camp_

Regina came out of the large tent after hearing the horn signaling her husband's return and she watched while Robin and the others came into camp. She noticed Killian had an arrow in his shoulder as she shook her head while rolling her eyes and Little John led Killian toward one of the tents.

"Papa!" Roland said as he ran to Robin and Robin lifted his son into the air and Roland laughed. Robin held him in his arms when Roland looked at the white charger then at Rumple and frowned. "Who is he?"

Merlin had changed their memories of meeting Rumple as Robin adjusted his hold on Roland and smiled.

"This is Mister Gold," he said. "This is my son, Roland."

"Hello, Roland," Rumple said and Roland shyly waved as he placed his head on his papa's shoulder.

"I see you brought a guest," Regina said while walking closer and looked at Rumple. "Hello, Sir."

"Hello, Lady," he said and her eyes widened.

"I know that voice," she said. Rumple had pulled his hood up until it covered most of his face and Robin gave Regina a confused look.

"You know him then?" Robin asked.

"I am not sure," she said then looked at Rumple. "Please get off of you horse, Sir."

"I would, Lady, but I don't think I would be able to stand without my cane."

"Why do you need a cane?" Roland asked.

"Well, a long time ago, I had taken a tumble down a hill and badly broken my leg. The healer was able to save my leg, but I ended up crippled," Rumple said and Regina felt a cold chill move through her.

"John, come help our friend," Robin said. Little John walked to the white charger when he raised his arms and lifted Rumple off the saddle. He carefully lowered Rumple to his feet then handed him a small stick and Rumple nodded. Regina walked around Rumple when she reached for the hood and slid her hands inside. He didn't move as she lowered the hood and her heart slammed in her chest.

"It is you," Regina said with a small smile.

"Your servant, Lady," Rumple said with a bow and Roland smiled, deep dimples denting his cheeks.

"So who is he?" Robin asked and Regina took hold of Rumple's hand, wrapping their fingers together.

"He is a friend of mine from my old life," she said and Robin glared at Rumple. "No, he has nothing to do with Zelena."

"How did you end up here?" Rumple asked and Regina sighed.

"After my mother died, my sister banished me,"

"I see," Rumple said and she saw the sad look in his eyes.

"There is no need to feel sorry for me. I ended up finding a new family and a man who loves me," she said while the anger of her sister's betrayal boiled inside her, but the anger vanished after he gently squeezed her fingers. "Now, tell me. Why are you here?"

"I was returning from acquiring material for the gown I was making for my fiancé…."

"You're getting married?" she asked. She had thought he had returned to Avonlea and had married Belle and he saw the look in her eyes.

"Yes, but, due to the fog, I had become lost. Some of your husband's men had found me and…"

"They were going to rob him?" she asked, looking at Robin.

"They would have if I hadn't stopped Killian from beating him to death first," Robin said. She understood why Killian had an arrow in his shoulder as she sighed and shook her head.

"Well, I offer you our hospitality then we will escort you home." Regina said while looking at Rumple and he shivered from the memory of his encounter with Merlin. "Are you ill? You've suddenly turned pale."

"I am sorry, Dear Lady. I was just thinking about the last time someone offered me hospitality," Rumple said with a sigh and Regina led him to a fallen log. They sat down as he placed his hands on his knees and Regina gently placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Tell me what happened?" Regina said and he saw the concern in her eyes. He had resolved to bury his time with Merlin, but the need to talk to someone other than Belle or Maurice urged him on and he looked deeply into Regina's eyes. He told her about leaving after Belle was assaulted and how Maurice had placed Gaston in the dungeon. He explained about how he got lost then met Merlin and her eyes widened when he told her about becoming Merlin's slave. "By the gods, that is horrific."

"It wasn't so bad. I was used to being alone and he never beat me or abused me."

"But he kept you prisoner and denied you contact with anyone."

"The hardest part was not being near…her," he sighed and Regina gave him a small smile.

"Are you talking about Belle D'Leon?"

"You knew I had feelings for her?" he asked, wide eyed.

"I had a feeling there was more between the two of you other than friendship," she said then frowned. "It is too bad she never found out."

"Oh, she found out," he said then told about what he remembered about the attack and how he was returned to Avonlea. He told about his slow recovery and asking for Belle's hand in marriage and Regina smiled.

"So tell me. Why did you decide it would be easier to travel through the forest instead of staying on the main road?"

"I thought going through the forest would lead me to a village where I could get directions or rest then start out again in the morning," he said and she admitted he looked cute when he blushed.

"Instead, you run into my husband's men."

"May I ask why that one in black leather wanted to kill me?"

"Killian is a pirate Robin met in a tavern. He lost his ship during a card game and had nowhere else to go," Regina said with a sigh and placed her hands on her knees. "I told Robin it was a bad idea, but he insists Killian is a good man."

"But you don't think so?"

"No, he's tried to seduce me a few times, but ends up with my knee in his crotch," she said and he smiled. "As for your problem, I think you coming this way had to be fate."

"Why do you believe that?"

"I have it on good authority that Avonlea is just a few hours ride east of here."

"If that is the case, I must be on my way," Rumple said as he tried to stand, but felt dizzy and sat back down hard. "Then again…"

"Stay right there," Regina said when she got up and walked away. Rumple placed his head in his hands, but didn't notice someone sitting next to him and he looked at Friar Tuck.

"Are you alright, My Son?" he asked.

"I just feel a little dizzy," Rumple said as Regina brought a wooden cup with some water to him and knelt down in front of Rumple.

"Here, drink this," Regina said and Rumple took the wooden cup in his hands. He sipped on the water while the dizziness faded and he smiled at her. "Feel better?"

"Yes," he said with a nod and placed the wooden cup on the log.

"Well, I think you should stay and have something to eat then we will take you home in the morning."

"I would love to, Dear Lady, but I just don't feel comfortable here," he said as he looked around at the tress, bushes and the camp and Tuck frowned.

"What is it about the Lord's green earth that worries you?" he asked and Rumple told him about what happened. "Ah, I see. Well, maybe what you need is to take that bad situation and turn it into a good one."

"How can I do that?"

"Would your bride be offended if you were to be married here?" he asked and Rumple sat in silence for a few minutes. He listened to the soft wind moving the leaves and the scent of fresh pine filled his nose. He could picture being married under the canopy of the forest and looked up, seeing the sunlight filtering in through the leaves.

"Yes, I think she would love it," he said with a smile and Tuck smiled back.

The stars twinkled in the dark sky while the fire in the fire circle flickered and smoke rose toward the sky. Rumple listened to the music while men laughed, talked or sang and he sipped on some berry wine Tuck had given him. He watched Robin and Regina talking as he sighed and his heart ached to see Belle again. He wondered if they would be as happy as Robin and Regina and he pressed his lips together. Picking up the brown wood cane Friar Tuck had made for him, Rumple carefully stood up when he headed for the bushes and held the handle of the brown wood cane tightly in his hand.

"Where are you going?" Roland asked as Rumple looked down and smiled at him.

"I need to pee," Rumple said.

"Oh, well, Papa says not to go too far. There are bad things out there," Roland said. Nodding, Rumple headed off into the forest as he looked around for a nice private spot to do his business and the crickets chirped in the shadows. He did feel a little frightened as he walked by the trees then stopped when he heard something. His heart was slamming in his chest as he stood still, but felt a little foolish.

" _There is nothing out here,"_ he thought while looking around with his eyes when something moved to his right and he quickly turned, holding the brown wood cane in his hands. In the dim moonlight, he could just see the large stag standing a foot from him and the stag tilted its head to one side. Each antler had ten points, but one of the points had a broken tip from a fight a year ago.

"Seven hells, you are magnificent," Rumple whispered and the stag slowly moved closer. Rumple stood stone still as the stag walked around him then gently poked him with its antler. He slowly moved his right hand closer as he felt the soft fur of the stag's head and scratched the stag's right ear. The stage made a soft snort then moved by him and Rumple smiled. Two does followed behind the stag as he watched and three little fawns half ran to keep up. One of the fawns stopped to look at him when Rumple made a small bow and the fawn ran off. Softly laughing, he shook his head when he realized he had dropped the brown wood cane and bent over to pick the brown wood cane off the ground.

 _ **THWACK!**_

The moonlight shimmered off the blade of the dagger as the dagger barely wiggled in the trunk of the tree behind him and Rumple sat hard on the ground. His heart raced as he tried to see where the dagger came from then he slowly scooted backwards and hid behind the tree.

"Come on out, Old Dog," Killian's voice called out from the darkness and he laughed. Rumple kept silent, but felt the wetness between his legs and sighed. He didn't care that he had just peed himself as he sat perfectly still and tried to calm his breathing. "There is no use hiding. I will find you sooner or later."

Rumple closed his eyes as he sat back against the trunk of the tree and prayed that Killian would leave. He noticed he was still going backwards when he reached back and felt the opening in the trunk of the tree. He slowly scooted backwards as he slid into the hole and felt the vines which covered the hole. He moved the vines to cover the hole just as Killian walked by and could just see him standing in front of the hole. Swallowing hard, Rumple watched him walk away then closed his eyes and the darkness pulled him down into a dreamless sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

His mind came out of the darkness as he heard voices and tried hard not to move. He didn't want to be found and he pulled his left leg up, trying to make himself smaller. The darkness returned as he crept inside and drifted off back to sleep.

His mind came out of the darkness some time later when he felt his body sliding then rising and he tried to move, but his body didn't want to work. His mind fled into the darkness again as he whimpered and heard a soft hushing sound before he went back to sleep.

"He was lucky it was a warm night or he could have perished," a voice said as his mind came out of the darkness and he felt something soft under him.

"I still don't understand what he was doing in that tree," another voice said.

"Roland said he had to pee," a female voice said.

"Do you think he got lost and ducked in there to get some sleep?"

"No, he had a smell of urine on him."

"Are you saying he peed himself?"

"Yes, but what would make him do that?"

"We will know more when he wakes up."

"I still say we should send someone to Avonlea and tell them what happened."

"I'll go," the female voice said as the darkness crept toward him and he drifted off back to sleep.

 _Avonlea_

Belle stood near the large stone fireplace as she watched the fire, but her mind was troubled. Rumple was supposed to return the day before, but no one had seen him or his horse and she wondered if something had happened to him.

" _Please let him be alright,"_ she thought as the door opened and the guard walked in the room.

"Lady Belle," the guard said and she turned around. "There is someone here to see you."

"Who is it?" she asked.

"She said she is a friend of Master Gold," the guard said and her heart jumped in her chest. She followed the guard out of the room as they went down the hallways then stopped in the main hallway. Regina stood in the doorway as Belle looked at her and her eyes widened. She remembered her as Belle slowly walked closer and Regina folded her hands in front of her. Regina wore a tan linen tunic, a brown leather vest, a brown leather belt, tan linen trousers and brown deerskin boots.

"Regina?" Belle asked.

"Hello, Belle," Regina said with a nod.

"What are you doing here?"

"I am here on the behalf of our friend," Regina said and Belle nodded.

"He had been traveling. Is he alright?"

"Come with me and find out," Regina said as the guard looked at Belle and frowned.

"I don't think you should, Lady," the guard said. Maurice appeared at the top of the stairs as he looked at them then walked down the stairs and frowned.

"Lady Regina?" he asked and Regina gave him a small smile.

"Greetings, Sir," she said.

"What are you doing here?"

"She says she knows where Rumple is," Belle said and he looked at Regina.

"Where is he?"

"He is at my camp," Regina said. "If you will come with me…"

"Is he alright?" Belle asked and Regina saw the worry in her eyes.

"He has had a bad scare, but I assure you he is alright," she said and Maurice frowned.

"Take us to him," he said and she nodded. Belle followed her father and Regina as they left and the door closed behind them.

 _The Enchanted Forest_

Cool water passed his lips as his mind crept out of the darkness as he sighed and felt his head being lowered. He didn't want to wake up, but he felt like his bladder was going to burst and he slowly opened his eyes.

"Ah, finally decided to wake up, eh?" Friar Tuck said with a small smile and Rumple smiled back.

"I need to pee," he said in a weak voice and Friar Tuck laughed.

"That's what got you in trouble in the first place," Tuck said as he helped Rumple sit up and Rumple rubbed his face with his hands. Tuck reached for the brown wood cane then helped him to his feet and Rumple took hold of the handle of the brown wood cane. They headed for the wooden bucket while Tuck turned to give him privacy and closed his eyes. A few minutes later they left the tent and Rumple looked up. The sunlight shimmered through the leaves as the wind blew the scent of pine and oak by his nose and he smiled.

"Mister Gold!" Roland shouted as he ran to them and took hold of Rumple's left hand. "Are you alright?"

"I think so," Rumple said, wrapping their fingers together.

"I told you to be careful," Roland scolded. "Papa had men out looking for you all night."

"I see," Rumple said while Robin walked closer and Rumple saw the worry in Robin's eyes. "I do apologize for being a bother, Sir."

"I'm just glad to see you up and around," Robin said. "Do you remember what happened?"

Rumple let go of Roland's hand then took hold of the handle of the brown wood cane and tried to remember. His mind fought back when the memory of what happened came forward and he blinked his eyes a few times.

"I do remember having to pee and went out into the forest," Rumple began and Robin nodded.

"Yes, Roland told me that. What happened after you left camp?"

"I was trying to find a private place when this stag appeared in the darkness. I do admit I was startled, but I think he was as well," he said and Roland giggled. "I have never seen such a creature up close and was surprised when he let me touch his head. He walked away as did his family and I could just see them vanish into the night. I also noticed that I had dropped my cane and reached down to pick it up. That is when something came out of the dark and hit the tree behind me."

"Was it this?" Robin asked as he showed the dagger to Rumple and Rumple nodded.

"It was dark, but I do remember the blade," he said, pointing to the blade of the dagger and anger appeared on Robin's face. "I believe you know who this dagger belongs to."

"Yes, it belongs to Killian," Robin said while the sounds of horses came from their left and they looked to see Regna, Belle, Maurice and several guards on horseback and Rumple smiled. Little John held the reins of the horse Belle was riding as she nearly hopped off the saddle and ran to Rumple. He let go of the brown wood cane as she ran into his arms and he held her. She lightly sobbed as he rubbed the back of her head and hushed her. She moved back as he quickly kissed her lips and she loved the light blush moving across his cheeks. "I take this is your fiancé."

"Yes," Rumple said with a small smile and Maurice walked closer. "Greetings, Sir."

"Greetings," Maurice said then looked around and smiled down at Roland, who was standing next to Rumple. "I take it that you got lost."

"To my shame, Sir, I did," Rumple said and Maurice lightly laughed as he shook his head.

"I knew Chip and Jefferson should have gone with you," Belle teased and Rumple arched an eyebrow as he gave her an annoyed look. She gave him a warm smile as he sighed and tapped the tip of his finger against the tip of her nose. Robin looked at Regina as she slid her arm around his waist and placed her head against his shoulder.

"Did he tell you what happened last night?" Regina asked, looking at Robin.

"It turned out he did have to pee and went to find some privacy," Robin said.

"He saw the stag, Mama," Roland said.

"You did?" she asked, looking at Rumple and he nodded.

"I guess he didn't think I was a threat," Rumple teased while gently thumping the bottom of the wooden cane on the ground.

"What happened next?"

"I had dropped my cane. When I bent to pick the cane off the ground, a dagger was thrown from the darkness and hit the trunk of the tree behind me."

"Did you see who threw it?"

"No," he said, shaking his head.

"We did find the dagger," Robin said and showed Regina the dagger.

"That belongs to Killian," Regina said.

"Where is this Killian?" Maurice demanded when Will Scarlet came running toward them then stopped, placing his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath.

"Will, what's wrong?" Robin asked as he walked closer and Will looked at them.

"They found Killian," Will panted as he looked at the men dragging something into camp on a tarp and they slowly walked to the men. Rumple held onto Belle as they looked at the mutilated body of Killian Jones and she turned her face away.

"He looks like he's been trampled or mauled," Regina whispered while Rumple looked toward the edge of the trees and his eyes slightly widened. The stag stood with its family just between the trees in a spotlight of golden light and they locked eyes. The stag slowly nodded as Rumple nodded back then the stag and its family slowly walked away. Rumple slightly smiled as he held onto Belle and felt the soft wind of the forest blowing through his hair.

"Well, that is him dealt with," Maurice said when he looked at Robin and Regina and smiled. "I thank you for taking care of Rumple, but we must be going."

"It has been our pleasure," Robin said with a small bow.

"If there is anything you need…."

"I have been thinking of trying to reclaim my mother's kingdom, but we do not have enough men," Regina said then looked down. Maurice knew the rumors of how she was falsely accused of killing Cora and how she was banished and he walked closer lifting her chin to look into her eyes.

"Your mother was a good friend to me and my wife so my men are yours," he said and she smiled. He was surprised as she hugged him and gently rubbed her back.

"And we would be honored to have you and your husband and son come to our engagement ball and wedding," Belle said.

"But we have nothing to wear," Regina said.

"Oh, I think I could make you something," Rumple said and Belle gently tapped his chest with her fingers.

"You are busy enough as it is," she said with a cold look in her eyes.

"Are you telling me what to do, Dearie?" he asked, glaring at her and Maurice smiled.

"Yes, I am telling you what to do," she said as she folded her arms across her chest.

"No one tells me what to do."

"Then don't blame me when you collapse from exhaustion."

"I would do no such thing."

"Yes, you….," she said and he gently kissed her lips. The men cheered as he held the back of her head in his hand while deepening the kiss and Robin looked at Regina.

"Those two are acting like they're already married," he whispered and Regina looked at Rumple and Belle looking deeply into each other's eyes then softly laughed.

 _Two weeks later - Avonlea_

The music played while Belle stood near the table where the food was sitting on silver trays and wine was sitting in crystal goblets. Her auburn hair was floated around her shoulders with small crystals sprinkled through her hair and a gold chain with an amulet with dark sapphires hung around her neck. She was amazed when Chip presented her with the gown Rumple had made for her and explained Rumple wanted to wait and see her in the gown instead of delivering the gown himself.

Her gown was cream color velvet with long sleeves which flared at the wrists and the lining of the gown was a soft white silk. The front of the gown was low enough to show off the top of her breasts and the collar ended just below her jawline. The gown was tight enough to show off her curves and small crystal roses were scattered around the skirt of the gown. Dark brown leather high heels covered her feet and white, fingerless lace gloves covered her hands.

"You look amazing, Darling," Maurice said and she smiled. Maurice was wearing a black velvet waistcoat over a white silk shirt and a gold sash crossed his chest. The gray trousers were held up by a black leather belt and black leather boots ended at his knees.

"Thank you, Father," she said then looked toward the large doors and frowned. A familiar feeling moved through her when her father placed his hand on her shoulder and she looked at him.

"I assure you he will come down," he said with a small the music stopped and the staff and guests were looking toward the large doors. Belle turned while they looked to see what the others were looking at and Belle smiled. Rumple held onto the handle of the brown wood cane. Black leather boots ended at Rumple's knees as the black leather gloves covering his hands and the tight dark brown leather trousers covered his legs. He was also wearing a long sleeve brown leather jerkin with a high collar and a brown leather belt around his waist. A small sword scabbard was connected to the brown leather belt and a white linen tunic with a high collar was under the long sleeve brown leather jerkin.

"Aren't those the clothes he was wearing when we found him in the garden?" Maurice asked.

"Yes, I wanted him to wear the outfit he wore when I was assaulted, but he insisted he wanted to wear that one," Belle said while Rumple came closer then stood in front of them and made a small bow.

"Good evening," Rumple said.

"Good evening."

"Good evening," Belle said and Rumple shyly smiled. She moved a little closer so her lips were near his right ear and a small shiver moved through him. "Now I understand why my gown is this color."

"I wanted us to match," he said and blushed. "Though the shirt is new and I remade the jerkin."

"Well, you look very handsome."

"If you say so, Dearie," he said and she took his hand, wrapping their fingers together. Rumple looked at the guests and servants looking at them as his heart slammed in his chest and Belle led him to the center of the room. The music started playing as she placed her left hand on his right shoulder. She placed her right hand against his waist as Rumple looked down and tried to decide if he should let go of his brown wood cane.

"Let it fall. I will hold you up," she whispered and he saw the honesty in her eyes. The brown wood cane fell with a small clattering sound to the marble floor as he placed his left hand on her shoulder and placed his right hand against her waist. She moved closer until their bodies met then she slid her arms around his waist and he placed his hands on her shoulders. She softly tapped her foot against his as they slowly moved and he looked deeply into her blue eyes. They didn't dance as much as move in a small circle and Maurice smiled. The guest knew about Rumple's leg while they joined them and Belle brushed away some hair which had fallen in his face. Neither of them noticed the sweet smiles from the other dancers or the soft whispers about how much in love they were. The world had melted away. The music ended as she knelt to retrieve the brown wood cane and he softly kissed her hand while the guest applauded.

"Is all this applause for me?" a voice asked as they looked at the doorway and Zelena smiled. Her red hair was floating around her shoulders while the tight green silk dress strained against her breasts and she looked around the room. A gold chain was around her neck and the large emerald on the amulet at the end of the gold chair shimmered in the light. At her sides were two men who looked young enough to be her sons and they were dressed in identical white silk suit jackets with green lining, white linen shirts open enough to show off their muscular chests, white belts, tight white silk trousers and white leather boots ending at their knees.

"Lady Mills," Maurice said while walking closer and Zelena glared at him.

"Sir," she said with a nod while holding out her hand and he sighed, leaned over her hand and kissed her knuckles. He pointed with his hands for her to come in the room as she walked by him and the two men followed her. She headed for Rumple and Belle then stopped and looked him over. "Well, decided to come back, did you?"

"Yes," Rumple said and she glared at him.

"Yes what?" she growled and a light flashed in her eyes.

"Yes, I came back."

"How dare you not address me as "Lady"? Have you forgotten your place?"

"Have you forgotten you are a guest in my father's castle?" Belle asked.

"No, I haven't," Zelena growled. "Maybe Gaston was right. Only a whore would marry below her station!"

"It takes a whore to know one," Belle said and the guests softly laughed.

"You bitch!" Zelena said as she raised her arm to slap her, but Rumple raised the brown wood cane and blocked her.

"I am warning you, "Lady", do not lay a hand on my fiancé," he growled and bared his teeth while scrunching up his nose.

"You have no right to make threats against me," Zelena said as she breathed hard and fast through her nose and the green silk nearly burst from her breasts moving up and down.

"Go sit down before you embarrass yourself any further," he said softly and she saw the nearly animal look in his eyes.

"This will not be tolerated," she said as she snapped her fingers and the two men appeared at her sides. "Maurice, I demand this…this creature to be flogged immediately!"

"I will not flog my daughter's fiancé," Maurice said as he walked closer and her eyes widened.

"I have been insulted! I demand satisfaction!"

"May I remind you that this is not your castle or your kingdom," Maurice said with a blank look on his face.

"I am going to destroy you," Zelena said as she turned and the young men followed as she headed for the door.

The men opened the doors as she left the room then stopped when she saw Regina, Robin and Roland standing in the hallway. Robin was dressed in dark green silk suit jacket with gold buttons at the cuffs, white linen shirt, black leather belt, tight dark green silk trousers and black leather boots. Swords were in black leather scabbard on belts around his waist and Roland was dressed in a dark green linen vest, a white linen shirt, black leather belt, dark green breeches, white hose and black leather shoes.

Regina's black hair was floating around her shoulders while little clear crystals sparkled in her hair and a silver chain with an amulet with small diamonds hung around her neck. Her gown was black velvet with long sleeves which flared at the wrists and the lining of the gown was a soft gray silk. The front of the gown was low enough to show off the top of her breasts and was tight enough to show off her curves. Black leather high heels covered her feet and black fingerless lace gloves covered her hands. She was amused by the shocked look on Zelena's face as she smiled and slid her arm around Robin's right arm.

"Hello, Sister Dear," she said and Rumple looked at her with a small smile on his face.


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N: This is the last chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing. :) Also Nimue is not there to cause trouble as much as she's guarding Rumple and his bloodline from the Dark Gods.**_

Chapter Twenty

Zelena's face turn pale as she looked at Regina while Rumple came closer and Regina smiled at him.

"Greetings, Lady," he said with a small bow.

"Greetings," Regina said and smiled. "I wish to thank you for making me my gown and my husband and son's clothing."

"The honor was mine."

"You look really handsome, Mister Gold," Roland said and Rumple smiled down at him.

"Thank you," he said then carefully knelt down on his knees. "Would you like a ginger cake?"

"Yes," Roland said with a smile and deep dimples dented his cheeks.

"Well," Rumple said with a grunt as he stood up and looked into the room. "If you go to that table there, you can ask Mrs. Potts for one, but remember to say please and thank you."

"Yes, Sir," Roland said as he ran into the room and Robin softly smiled. There were other children in the room near the table where Mrs. Potts was giving out ginger cakes and Roland smiled when she handed him a small plate with a ginger cake topped with fresh cream, a fork and a napkin.

"What are you doing here?" Zelena finally asked through clenched teeth and Regina arched her eyebrows up.

"I was invited, Regina said.

"I see," Zelena said while looking at Maurice. "So not only are you marrying off your whore of a daughter to the son of a thief and a coward, but you're associating with a known murderer."

"Watch your tongue," Robin said and she gave him a wicked grin.

"And you are also associating with known thieves," Zelena said while looking back to Maurice and Maurice's face was turning bright red. "Maybe it is true that you had poor Gaston killed while he was a "guest" of your castle."

"How dare you make such accusations," Belle said.

"Do you deny he is dead?"

"Yes, he is dead, but my father had nothing to do with it."

"You never know," Zelena said as she walked to her and Belle saw the insane look in her eyes. "The right words in the right ears and your father might be convicted of his death and lose his head."

"Get out!" Belle shouted and Zelena laughed as she turned then walked down the hallway, followed by the two young men. Belle led her father in the room while Rumple watched them and Regina placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Do not worry, Friend. She will get what's coming to her," Regina said then walked in the room with Robin and Rumple held tightly onto the handle of the brown wood cane. His old insecurities filled his mind and heart as he looked at the others when he turned, but didn't move when Belle called his name.

"Where are you going?" she asked and he placed his hands on the handle of the brown wood cane.

"I….," he said then sighed. "I'm tired and wish to go up to my room."

"I knew you were working too hard," she said as she stroked his hair and he lowered his head, looking down at his feet. "Or are you blaming yourself again?"

"Well…."

"Do you remember what my father said? He said Zelena would cause a scene. He was right," she said while lifting his chin up and locked eyes with him. "What happened is not your fault."

"I do apologize, Dearie, for acting like a fool."

"Will you also stop apologizing? And you are not a fool," she said with a smile and gently tapped the tip of her finger against the tip of his nose. "Now I want you to come and dance with me."

"If it is all the same to you, I would just like to go to bed," he said and she saw the look in his eyes.

"Let's make a deal," she said and a light flashed in his eyes. "You come and sit for a bit. If you don't feel any better in, say, an hour then you can go to bed."

"Deal done," he said then took her hand and they went into the room. After sitting and watching his guests for an hour or two, Rumple finally got up and went to dance with his fiancé, talked with some of the guests and smiled as his old insecurities finally vanished from his mind and heart.

 _Two months later – Zelena's Kingdom_

The moon was full while the guards walked along the ramparts and the dim glow of fires shimmered in the distance. The fires were from the villages set alight by villagers who were rebelling against Zelena and many of villagers had attacked her whenever Zelena ventured outside the castle. She had tried to contact influential people in order to ruin Maurice's reputation and accused him of Gaston's death, but her rants fell on deaf ears and some had even stopped trading with her kingdom, making food and other materials scarce.

The guards walked back and forth while grappling hooks connected to the stone walls and Robin and his Merry Men climbed up onto the ramparts. One by one, Robin and his men knocked the guards unconscious as they moved along the rampart and Robin walked to the wall, looking down. He could just see Regina as he waved and she softly smiled. Maurice stood next to her as they slowly headed for the front gate and Maurice looked at the man slowly coming up behind him. Belle was furious that Maurice allowed him to come along as Rumple held onto the brown wood staff and stood next to him.

Robin could just see Rumple then ran off and the men followed him inside. They went down the hallway as they knocked the guards unconscious or were surprised when the guards agreed to help them and headed toward the main bedchamber.

Zelena slept on her back while the fire crackled in the stone fireplace and the wind gently moved ripples through the lace curtains. She was awoken by the sound in the hallway when she quickly got up and headed for the tapestry of men and women having sex. She moved back the tapestry when she pressed the stone sticking slightly out of the wall and the wall silently popped open. She slid inside the passageway then moved the wall back as Robin and his men entered the room and Robin frowned.

"Search the room," he said as he crossed his arms over his chest and Zelena smiled wickedly, heading down the passageway. She had used the same passageway to sneak into her mother's room and kill her and she softly giggled, going around the corner.

Regina stood near the front gate when the front gate slowly opened and Will Scarlet stuck his head out and nodded. They went inside while following Regina as Rumple looked around then something told him to head to his left. He moved carefully along the wall when he felt like someone was behind him and jumped when someone placed their hand on his shoulder.

"Where are you going?" Regina asked in a hushed voice and he leaned against the wall, trying to calm down his pounding heart.

"I'm not really sure," he finally said. "For some reason I felt like going this way."

"Tell me next time," Regina said, glaring at him. "I promised Belle you'd be safe."

Nodding, Rumple moved when he stopped and looked at the wall. He could barely see in the torchlight as he tapped the top end of the brown wood staff against the stone and Regina frowned. He moved along then tapped the top end of the brown wood staff against the stone when the wall slid open and they looked at each other.

"Did you know about this?" he asked.

"No," Regina said and they carefully went in the passageway after Regina removed a torch from an iron holder. They carefully headed down the passageway when he went against the wall and Regina stood next to him. Suddenly Rumple heard someone coming when he raised the brown wood cane then swung the brown wood cane and someone grunted as the brown wood cane hit them in the stomach. Regina walked by him as the light of the torch lit the small passageway and they were stunned to see Zelena sitting on the ground, holding her stomach. "Hello, Sister Dear."

Glaring at them, Zelena carefully got to her knees then vomited and Rumple smiled, holding tightly onto the brown wood cane.

 _Three weeks later_

The people crowded the main square while Maurice, Belle and Rumple looked at the executioner and the sunlight shimmered off the double curved blade axe. Regina was surprised when a guard found a servant who had seen Zelena coming out of one of the hidden passageways on the night of Cora's murder, but had kept silent out of fear. Zelena was found guilty of Cora's death and was sentenced to die by the blade of the executioner's axe. News of her execution spread throughout the kingdoms and Rumple grunted when someone accidentally bumped into his back.

"Sorry, Mate," the man behind him said and Rumple nodded. He turned when he heard the sounds of drums and guards led Zelena down the street. People tossed trash and rotten food at her as she glared at them and the chains she wore dragged on the cobblestone. She wore a dirty white gown and her hair was shaved almost to her skull. She snarled at the people as they laughed then grunted as the guards pulled her along and Rumple noticed the crazed look in her eyes.

Regina and Robin were sitting on the raised platform to the left as Rumple looked at Regina and noticed the cold, angry look on her face. She was dressed in a black gown with long sleeves and the top of cut low enough to show the top of her breasts. A gold amulet with sapphires at the center hung on a gold chain around her neck and black leather shoes covered her feet. Her hair floated around her shoulders and she gave him a small nod after looking at him. Robin was dressed in a black linen tunic, black leather gloves, a black leather belt, black linen trousers and black leather boots and he placed his hand on top of Regina's, making her smile.

Zelena was half dragged to the executioner when she looked at the crowd then looked at Maurice, Belle and Rumple and growled. She opened her mouth to say something, but Rumple noticed her tongue had been removed and he winced, looking away. Belle slid her arms around him when the guard pushed Zelena down onto her knees and placed her head down onto the chopping block. She squirmed and moaned as the guard held her down and the executioner lifted the double curved blade axe over his head. Zelena's eyes widened as the double curved blade axe came down and the crowd cheered as her head landed with a small thud into the straw basket sitting near the chopping block. The crowd grew silent when Regina walked down the small stairs to the straw basket then leaned down and lifted Zelena's head out, holding the head up for all to see. The cheers echoed around them as Rumple saw the satisfied look on Regina's face and sighed.

 _Two months later – Avonlea_

The sound of rain tacking against the glass filled the room while Rumple stood in front of the full length mirror and looked at his reflection. His hair was pulled back and tied with a leather strap. He was wearing a dark blue silk waistcoat with gold buttons and a high collar and the waistcoat was trimmed in white lace down the front as well as the collar and the lace outlined the gray cuffs and gray silk covered the pockets. He was also wearing a white silk shirt with a high collar and was open enough to show some of his chest and collarbones, a silver silk vest etched in gold scrolling, a gold string tie, a pair of dark blue silk breeches and a pair of black leather boots.

"You look very handsome, My Dear," a voice said as he turned around and looked at Mrs. Potts standing in the doorway.

"If you say so," he sighed and Mrs. Potts smiled, walking closer. She noticed the sad look in his eyes when he turned and held the gold handle to the black wood cane tightly in his right hand.

"What is the matter?"

"I…," he said then looked at the window. "It's raining."

"Yes," she said and placed her hand on top of his. "I know you and Lady Belle had planned for a wedding in the woods, but you never know. The sun has to come out sometime."

He gave her a small smile then nodded his head and she patted his hand.

"Now, come along," she said and they headed for the door, leaving the room. They carefully headed down the stairs then went down the hallway and the guards opened the double doors to the chapel. Rumple looked at the guests sitting in two rows as he slowly headed down the aisle then smiled at Robin standing next to Friar Tuck and he made a small nod. Rumple slowly went up the two steps when he stood next to Robin then turned, seeing Regina and Roland sitting three pews from the front.

"You look amazing," Regina mouthed and Rumple lowered his head, giving her a shy smile. The horns sounded while the guests stood, but Rumple didn't raise his head. He looked down at his feet when Robin gently nudged him and Rumple looked up, seeing Belle coming down the aisle on the arm of her father.

"Seven…uh...," Rumple stammered as he looked at her and she shyly smiled at him. She was dressed in a floor length gown of white silk with lace long sleeves etched with small crystals, a high collar and a flowing skirt and a white belt with silver beads was around her waist. A long veil covered the back of her head and was topped with a small cap with pearls stitched into the silk fabric and her hair was floating over her shoulders. White slippers covered her feet and she was holding a bouquet of red and white roses. Rumple felt his heart thumping hard in his chest as she came up the steps to stand next to him and she glanced at him then nodded. He reached out his hand as she wrapped her fingers around his and they turned to look at Friar Tuck.

"Shall we begin?" Tuck asked then looked at Rumple and Belle and smiled. "Friends, we are gathered here in this house of God to join this man and this woman in the holy state of matrimony."

Rumple listened to the service, but his mind drifted back to his past and wondered how he ended up so lucky. When Tuck asked if there was anyone who knew a reason for them not to be married, Rumple's heart clutched in his chest then resumed beating after no one said anything. The service continued as he spoke when prompted and smiled when Belle spoke. The guest cheered when Rumple kissed Belle on the lips and all were surprised as the sunshine suddenly lit up the chapel. He looked up at the stain glass windows then blinked when the sunlight filled his eyes and he softly laughed.

"What is so funny?" Belle asked, but he only shook his head and kissed her lips again.

 _Five years later_

"Ew, Papa, that was mushy," four year old Baelfire said while scrunching up his nose and Rumple smiled, ruffling the top of his son's head. Baelfire had the same eyes and hair color as he did and Rumple silently admitted his son was a mini version of himself…minus the insecurities.

"What was so mushy about it?" he asked.

"They were kissing."

"Well, you didn't seem to find it mushy when Emma kissed your cheek at her birthday celebration," Rumple teased and Baelfire frowned. Emma was the four year old daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming and Emma liked Baelfire.

"That's different," he said, crossing his arms over his chest. "She's my girlfriend."

"I see," he said with a smile as he arched up his eyebrows.

"Yep, I'm going to marry her someday."

"Well, you never know," he said then carefully got up and moved the blankets up. Baelfire turned onto his left side as Rumple leaned down and kissed the top of his son's head and Baelfire smiled. "Good night."

"Night, Papa. I love you."

"I love you, too," Rumple said then headed for the other bed and looked down at the three year old boy looking up at him. "What's wrong, Dearie?"

"I can't find Bumple," Marcus said as Rumple looked down then saw a green velvet frog sticking half way under the bed and carefully knelt down, picking the green velvet frog off the floor.

"He was under the bed," Rumple said then tucked the green velvet frog under his son's arm. "I guess he was looking for monsters."

Rumple leaned down at kissed the top of his son's head when he headed for the door then stopped, looking at the woman with long gray hair, green eyes and her pretty face was lined with a few wrinkles. She wore a gray linen dress and black slippers and her hair was pulled back in a tight bun.

"Good night," he said with a small nod of his head then left the room and the nanny leaned her hand on the door as she watched him go into the bedchamber. A golden light shimmered around the nanny when her appearance changed and she smiled.

"Sweet sleep, My Golden Child," Nimue said softly then walked back in the room, closing the door behind her.

Belle watched while Rumple headed for the dressing screen when he went behind the dressing screen and she leaned back against the pillows. Dressed in a white linen nightshirt, he moved from behind the dressing screen as he headed for the dark brown wood cradle and carefully knelt down, looking at his three month old daughter. Colette was lying on her tummy with her head facing the left and her tiny hands were balled into fists. He moved the blankets up then kissed the top of her small head and carefully stood up. He headed for the bed when he moved the bedding back, sat on the edge of the bed and placed the black wood cane against the night table. He slid under the bedding then moved the bedding up and Belle snuggled closer, placing her head against his shoulder.

"What story did they want tonight?" she asked and he looked up at the blue canopy overhead.

"It was the story of the young woman who went to live with a beast," he said.

"Did they live in a castle with enchanted furniture?"

"Yes," he said with a yawn and rubbed his face with his hands.

"You do know why they love your stories, don't you?" she asked, moving her finger along his chest and he shivered. "It's because you change them every now and then."

"I have to keep them interesting," he said with a smile and she placed her head against the center of his chest and he slid his arm around her.

"It is interesting that the story you told them tonight is their favorite."

"It reminds me of you and I," he said and she gave him a confused look. "It is about a man who didn't believe anyone could love him due to how he looked then he finds an amazing woman who sees the man behind the beast and teaches him he is loved."

"You are not a beast," she said as she carefully crawled on top of him and slid her hands under his shoulders. "You don't live in an enchanted castle nor were you ever under a curse."

"Would you love me if I was?"

"Of course!" she said and kissed his lips.

"And you would stay with me forever?"

"Yes."

"Even after the curse was broken and I returned to being the way I was?"

"Forever is forever, Dearie," she teased and he softly laughed. She kissed his lips again while he held the back of her head in his hand and the fire crackled in the large stone fireplace.


End file.
